Forward Together
by Max and Fern 4ever
Summary: Sequel to Pieced Together. Our newlyweds moving forward with the Team of OSP. Starting with Season 4 forward. These will be random. Requests for favorite episodes from S4 - S8 encouraged. Just PM or leave request in review. DISCLAIMER: still don't own the characters. So much would have been different.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers - First, thank you all so much for the reviews for "Pieced Together" it was so much fun to do and your support made it even better. It seems our newlyweds have decided they were not quite done yet so here we are. This story will follow the team starting with Season 4 on but, we won't be going in order and not every episode. This is where YOU come in. Let me know what episodes you would like to see in this AU world. You can let me know either through review or PM. And away we go!

 _To: redacted  
Fm: Leon Vance, Director, NCIS  
Re: Office of Special Projects  
April 1, 2013_

 _Effective today, NCIS's Office of Special Projects is reopening in Los Angeles at [location redacted]._

 _[Name redacted] has agreed to return from her leave of absence to resume all duties as Operations Manager. As per [name redacted's] request, her team will be rebuilt as she sees fit. Agents C, H and B have all agreed to return to the Los Angeles OSP in their former positions. Lieutenant [name redacted] has also agreed to resume his duties as NCIS's Liaison Officer with for the Los Angeles Police Department._

 _Agents C, H, B and Lt. D are available for undercover assignments after April 15th. Their reporting in the chain of command remains unchanged. Lt. D will still report to the Los Angeles Police Department. His promotion makes it unlikely he would be recalled for any long-term assignments with the Los Angeles Police Department._

 _Intelligence Officer [name redacted] will move from the Navy Yard to OSP in Los Angeles. She will retain all duties performed while working at the Navy Yard. Technical Analyst [name redacted] will also move from the Navy Yard to OSP. He will no longer retain his cyber-crime duties as technical support for OSP's ongoing operations will take priority._

 _Finally, on June 3rd, Dr. [name redacted] will return to OSP in a limited role. There are continued concerns for his safety due to his time in [location redacted]. In conjunction with the U.S. Marshals Offices, Dr. [name redacted] will do threat assessments from his secure location. As needed and with the assistance of the Marshals Service, Dr. [name redacted] will attend strategy meetings, interrogations and work with the active agents, providing psychological insight._

 _Dr. [name redacted's] return to our agency is a tribute to the hard work and selfless efforts of members of the OSP team. Despite their time away from the physical office in Los Angeles, members of OSP, especially Agent B and Lt. D, worked tirelessly to bring Dr. [name redacted] home. Their efforts have not gone unnoticed and are a reflection of the excellence of [name redacted's] team._

 _With the Office of Special Projects back on-line and [name redacted's] team united, I anticipate a return to the past successes this office provided our agency and the country.***  
_

Chapter 1

April 8, 2013

Office of Special Projects

Los Angeles, California

Hetty walked into the mission. This was her favorite time of day. Sunlight was just beginning its path across the common area. A few folks were wandering about turning on machines. The cleaning crew was finishing up their work from overnight dusting, sweeping, bringing the building back to life. Today was the first day the old building would be filled to normal capacity. About bloody time, she thought.

So many changes. So many emotions. Her team will finally be in one place together, with Nate eventually joining them. She will need to keep a close eye on him. Normally he would be the one she called after one of the others came back from an extended assignment. But who comes in for him? Hetty will call Director Vance. Maybe he can send Dr. Rachel Cranston? She did good work with Jethro's team in D.C.

She will also need to talk to Leon about Granger. The last thing she needs is the Assistant Director hanging around, micromanaging her. Hetty would like to get her team back and settled before the scrutiny begins. The operations manager knew Leon would be watching the dynamic of the team especially now that Deeks and Kensi's marriage was public knowledge. This was new territory. Leon promised the couple personally not to separate them given how long they were together without anyone's knowledge. She was very proud of the younger partners. Hetty was looking forward to getting to know this version of them.

Hetty was brought out of her thoughts by Nell. "Good morning Hetty."

"Good morning Miss Jones. You're here early." Hetty waved Nell towards her desk,"Come, let's have a cup of tea before the day begins." Nell smiled and followed her boss. "I want to commend you on your work not only in D.C. but for your loyalty to your friends. Mr. Deeks shared with me your contribution and support during their time away. I am very proud of you, Nell."

Nell beamed. She was afraid Hetty might have been upset with being kept out of the loop. "I'm sorry to have lied to you, Hetty. I was just so happy to find out they were alive. And for a time, I didn't know where you were. Deeks was the one who found you. His computer skills have improved a lot. I think the worst time was when Kensi was hurt in the Iraq explosion. He called me from Germany. Broke my heart to hear how sad he sounded. I almost got on a plane and went to him. I offered. But he was afraid it would blow their cover. I made him call me every couple of days just so I could check on both of them and do what I could to support him. I am just so happy we are all back together."

"As am I, Miss Jones. Thank you for taking such good care of Mr. Deeks; you are a good friend." They both reacted to the sound of bags being dropped onto desks in the bullpen. It was a happy, comforting sound. They were back. Hetty, followed by Nell, walked over the bullpen. Eric had come down from OPS. Once she had their attention, Hetty welcomed them back.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all here. It was quite the year. Mr. Hanna, I hope Michelle and the children are settling in following the move back to the west coast?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Mr. Callen, welcome home. And finally to Mr. & Mrs. Deeks. We should be upset with you for hiding your marriage, but we understand. You should know that you two are going to be monitored as this is a first, married partners, but I know Director Vance has given his assurance to keep you together. I agree, you have shown your professionalism in the field under trying circumstances. And Lieutenant Deeks, congratulations on your promotion. Now as you all can imagine, there is much paperwork to do following your adventures. So let's get to it, shall we."

Hetty was about to leave the area when she turned towards Kensi, "Mrs. Deeks, how shall we address you?"

Kensi first looked at at the slim band on her left hand and then her husband and smiled. "Hetty, I am so proud to be Mrs. Martin Deeks, but we talked about it and Deeks and I feel that for security reasons, I will continue to go by Kensi Blye in the field. My family and friends know who I am. No one else needs to know, if that's okay with you?" Her eyes never left Deeks the whole time she spoke. Kensi wanted to make sure her husband knew, without a doubt, that Kensi Deeks was who she is. Deeks looked back in awe at the woman who was his world. He was proud to be her partner at work and at home.

"We think it's best this way, Hetty," Deeks wanted to make sure everyone knew it was a joint decision. The rest of the team nodded in support. Hetty was very proud of the couple. They would handle this and thrive. It was nice to come to work wearing their wedding bands. They also decided that Nell would hold their rings in a box up in OPS if they have to go undercover directly from work.

"Okay you lot, get to work!" With that the team went about their duties. Hetty went back to her office. They were moving forward together.

-TBC

Next chapter will be the party that Deeks promised Nell she could throw to celebrate Deeks and Kensi's marriage. There better be cake!

*** - excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with permission


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Celebration

The team was settling into their routine. Each member was working off the rust either in the gym or at the firing range. And of course there was the never ending paperwork. Nell had popped down on a break and was now standing in front of Deeks' desk. Deeks looked up to see a scowl on the analyst's face.

"Velma, you're scowling. Beale eat your Oreos?" No response. "Why do I think I did something wrong?"

"It's more what you haven't done - yet!" Nell relaxed her stance, "You promised that we would have a party in the fall after you got married. That was eight months ago."

"Been a little busy, Nell. You know, faked death, life on the run, bombs in the Middle East, rescuing Nate, et cetera. So how do we go about correcting this error?"

"Let me plan a party. Give you two the party you didn't have. I can even include Kensi's mom in the process."

"To be fair, we had a lovely reception down at Pendleton. I suggest that you bring this up with my wife and I will support her decision." Deeks had learned early on in their partnership, acquiescing to whatever his wife wanted was key to a happy life.

Nell nodded and went off to find Kensi. Deeks chuckled to himself, he hopes Nell knows that there better be cake.

* * *

Deeks was enjoying a rare day off doing what he loved: surfing. Kensi had accepted an invitation to have lunch with her mom where they were going to go over plans for their reception. They had not really spoken about their wedding and the conflict surrounding it. Julia regretted her stance on Pendleton that caused her to miss the ceremony. Her fears about Don's friends were unfounded, as several of them had asked about Julia at the Memorial Day event. Kensi also regretted not trying harder to get her to come. It was that regret on both their parts that now enable them to speak about it. Julia thought a quiet lunch at her house would make easier for both women to speak honestly.

"Kensi, I am so sorry for not being there for your wedding. I can't believe I allowed old wounds from the past to get in the way of your special day."

"Mom, I'm sorry too. I just had a lot going on and Deeks and I needed to keep things quiet. And then there was the whole time we were away…." Kensi paused. She could only imagine what her mother had gone through when she got the notification of her death. But then when the two of them showed up at her door, alive, the shocked look on her face was something she would never forget. It took a couple of days for Julia to calm down. At first she was happy, then angry, then relieved. It was a lot to deal with.

Regular dinners together had started the healing process for both women. And now planning the reception, with Nell, would help cement their relationship moving forward. Julia loved Marty. She would always be grateful to him for bringing Kensi back into her life. And from what they were able to tell her about their time away, he took great care of her daughter. They were quite the pair. So in love and best friends. She laughed at their banter but looked on with pride at the respect Marty had for Kensi and how much he loved her.

* * *

Two weeks later under a star filled sky, the team from OSP were dressed in their finest and gathered at Duke's in Malibu. Julia Feldman and Nell found a place that Kensi could agree to. Special but not too stiff. Duke's event room offered a beautiful view of the ocean.

It was going to be an intimate evening. A sit down dinner, including a small wedding cake. Deeks kidded his wife, only she would wind up with two wedding cakes. Then dancing. Eric was happy to volunteer his services as DJ.

Hetty opened up the wardrobe department to the couple and did what she loved to do, dress them up. She remembered that Kensi loved the tux Deeks wore on the Queen Mary. And she had a special surprise for the groom. A salmon colored chiffon dress. It was sleeveless, with a form fitting bodice, drop waist and flowing skirt. Nude peep toe heels finished her ensemble. Her hair was curled and swept to one side. Kensi insisted on only wearing her infinity necklace, her rings and the earrings her mom gave her. Same as her wedding day.

Deeks was standing by the bullpen, much like he had when he was waiting to head out to the Queen Mary. He suddenly heard a familiar buzzing. He hadn't heard that sound in quite some time. Early on in their partnership, it meant Kensi was near. As they became involved the buzzing had slowly been replaced by their love and the magical connection they shared. He looked up to see a vision in chiffon heading towards him. Much like that night years earlier, Deeks was speechless.

"Um ... Kens ... I...wow...just wow." A blush started to creep up her neck and blossom across her cheeks. He offered his left hand to her and pulled his bride to him. They looked into each other's eyes. Deeks' fingers wrapped delicately in her hair, then proceeded to the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Kensi sighed into her husband. She suddenly felt light headed seeing him in the tux, remembering the first time she saw him in it, stealing a picture for herself. "You're still a sight in that suit." This time there was no need to steal a picture. She grabbed one of the support staff passing by to take a picture of them. A picture was taken with both phones so that they each had a copy. Hetty texted Kensi asking for a copy as well.

Deeks chuckled. "It's nice to be able to appreciate your beauty publicly now. And you are a beauty. Stunning actually. What do you say Kensalina, we don't want to keep our friends waiting." With that he offered his arm to his bride and off they went.

Hetty watched from her office. She still marveled how they kept their secret for so long. Looking at them now, it was all there, right in front of her. Once upon a time, there was someone special to her. Sadly, she chose her career. She is so proud of Kensi for heeding her warning. Hetty vowed when the two showed up alive in New York to always protect them and their marriage.

* * *

The evening was magical. The room was decorated with tiny lights along floor to ceiling french doors that offered a panoramic view of the ocean. The weather was warm enough that the doors were open to a patio. Small tables and more lights dotted the area. It was the perfect place for the cocktail hour. The wait staff moved effortlessly through out with hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Later, dancing under stars would be enjoyed.

A sit down dinner offered a choice of beef, poultry and seafood. But what had Kensi most excited was the cake. A two tier lemon pound cake with raspberry filling. It wouldn't be her team if they didn't encourage the couple to smash the cake in each other's faces. But in spite of money being waved around, the couple behaved. Although Kensi might have wavered for a second, the look from her husband guaranteeing payback if she even tried, kept the cake sharing respectful.

At Kensi's request, Eric cued up "Wonderful Tonight." This time it was Kensi who led Deeks to the center of the dance floor. It would always be their song and again, Deeks quietly serenaded his bride. It was perfect. The team danced the evening away. Sam and Michelle, and Eric and Nell were enjoying being together. Callen had invited a colleague to be his date. Nancy had gone through a tough divorce and was raising three kids on her own. A night out was just the break she needed. There was nothing romantic between them, just two friends celebrating with their co-workers. Everyone was having a ball.

During a break from dancing, Deeks took his wife's hands and led her outside to the patio. With the sounds of the ocean in the background, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. It was long, slow and full of the love he felt for Kensi. As Kensi came up for air she looked at Deeks. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite read.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Can't I kiss my wife?"

"Of course you can kiss your wife. In fact, I insist that you kiss your wife. Often. It's just the look in your eyes."

"The look? I hope the look you see is the love I have for you. How happy I am to finally be living the life I thought we would be living when we got married last year. The team is comfortable with us being married, you and your mom are doing better, and things are good for me at LAPD."

At the mention of her mom, Kensi looked at Deeks. She has been thinking recently about his mother. Any conversation she tried to have with him was always cut short. And other than the one time she spoke with the woman when Deeks was shot, there has been little contact that she knew of. Kensi thought it was time to have a serious discussion about his mother and soon. But not tonight. Tonight it was their night and she was going to enjoy it. She gave Deeks another kiss then pulled out of his arms, grabbing his hands and dragging him back inside.

"I want some more cake!" Deeks just laughed and allowed Kensi to pull him along. He loved this woman with all his heart and wouldn't change a thing about her.

All too soon, it was time to head home. Everyone had slices of cake to take with them. Hugs were exchanged and the team dispersed into the night. Deeks turned to his bride and without a warning, scooped her into his arms and carried her to their car, Kensi's giggles drifting off into the night.

Love was definitely in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: When Tess wrote "Scattered" back in 2012 Roberta Deeks was unknown to us. I decided that it might be fun to add her now that we got to know her in season 7. This starts when Deeks was shot to their "deaths" and when they came back from rescuing Nate and forward a bit. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all the follows/favorites and review.

Mama Deeks

" _Hello Martin!"_

" _Um no. Mrs. Deeks, this is Kensi Blye."_

" _Who are you? Is something wrong with Martin? They told me he was doing better."_

" _My name is Kensi Blye. I work with your son. I know Lt. Bates contacted you, but I wanted to let you know that Deeks is ok."_

" _Deeks? His name is Martin. Why are you using his phone?"_

" _I'm Kensi. I'm Martin's partner. I just wanted to let you know that he's awake and is going to be fine."_

Kensi remembered the first time she spoke with Roberta. She was so nervous and added to that, Deeks was not happy she used his phone to call her. He appreciated Kensi's concern for him and knew that she thought she was doing the right thing by calling his mom. But they still haven't met yet. She thought when he came home from the hospital he would have her over.

" _Why won't you let your mom come over? She would want to take care of you."_

" _Because. Besides, I have you here."_

" _I don't understand, it's your mom."_

" _That's funny coming from you. You've told me nothing about your parents."_

That was not one of their finer moments. But after Deeks explained that his mom didn't even know where he lived because of his undercover work, she backed off. Kensi tried again when they were engaged.

" _I think we should tell your mom about us. You've met my mom. Fair's fair."_

" _Kens, it's complicated."_

" _How so?"_

" _It just is. Please, just let it go."_

" _Are you ashamed of me, of us?"_

" _God no. Look, just let me think about it. Okay?"_

* * *

The Monday after they were married, they had taken Monty for his evening walk and were sitting on the beach. Kensi was sitting up against Marty in the cocoon he made with his arms and legs. She was trying to figure out a way to bring up his Mom again. Her husband nudged her out of her thoughts.

"I can hear those wheels grinding again. What now? Having second thoughts about marrying me, cause you know, it's kinda late. I have a paper that says we are married. It's a binding contract and let me tell you Sugarbear, I am a damned good lawyer and will be only too happy to prove it."

Kensi leaned back, turned and started placing kisses on Deeks' cheek. "You know better than to ask me that. I am very, (kiss) very, (kiss) very (kiss) happy being Mrs. Martin Deeks. But there is someone who still doesn't know about our happy news." Kensi paused to see if Deeks would connect dots. She knew when he did when his head dropped to her shoulder.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"I understand why you keep your Mom at arm's length. I just think that now that you have me, that maybe you could let her in a bit. Let her know how extremely happy you are to be married to the most wonderful woman on the face of the planet!" At that, she gently poked his ribs. She was rewarded by that shy smile that always makes her heart flip.

"Pretty sure of yourself there Fern."

"Yeah." Kensi then turned around to face Deeks who then leaned in and kissed his wife. As the kiss deepened, he realized how lucky he was to finally have the life he could only dream of. Kensi was his friend, his wife and also his rock. He reluctantly pulled back from her.

"You're right."

"Wow, how did that feel coming out of your mouth?"

"Don't push it Princess. I will call my Mom and let her know I'm coming for a visit and we will surprise her. Just be warned, she will probably initially be upset, but let me handle it. Deal?"

Kensi hugged Deeks tight around the neck and peppered his neck with kisses. "Deal!"

* * *

Before Deeks had been able to make the call to his mom, she had received a call from Lt. Bates informing her that Deeks had been killed in an explosion with his partner during an investigation while working with NCIS. She was devastated. Lt. Bates approached her at the memorial service with an envelope of some of his personal effects. It included a key to his apartment, his badge and other paperwork.

"Do you need someone to go with you to his apartment Mrs. Deeks?"

"Umm, no. I . . I'll be fine but thank you. Can you tell me who has Monty?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Apparently, Monty had been sick and had to be put down. Deeks was pretty broken up about it."

More tears fell down her cheek. She had hoped to take Monty home with her and she would at least have something of her son. But now….

A few days later, she unlocked the door and slowly walked into Deeks' apartment.

It was quiet, eerily so. She stood for a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She carefully went around and opened curtains and windows. When she turns around the first thing she notices is a bookshelf full of books. She recognizes his favorites, his law books and DVDs but wait, these aren't all his?

Then she sees the first of many photographs. Her son with a woman with dark hair, a beauty, and Martin's arms holding her close, that familiar smile on his handsome face. Pictures from the beach, with Monty and then she sees an oversized picture hanging on the wall. It was Martin and . . . his bride? He's married? Looking around further she saw an album. She opened it and saw a copy of a marriage license.

Martin Andrew Deeks

Kensi Marie Blye

May 25, 2012

Kensi. Roberta wracked her brain trying to remember where she heard that name before. His partner. She talked with her when Martin was shot. Funny, Martin never mentioned her again after that. But her son was always very secretive about his work. It was for her protection because of his undercover stuff. Apparently he had been keeping a few secrets from his mama.

Roberta was trying to fight her tears as she continued through the apartment and ended up at her son's bedroom door. She felt she shouldn't go in but she needed to know more about this other part of his life. Roberta pushed the door open and stood to take everything in. At its base, it was his room but you could see the additions of her. Clothes, the bedding was now more gender neutral, so much to take in. Roberta had reached her limit. She needed to get out and process what she found out. She'll come back another time to pack things up.

* * *

Roberta was not expecting company when the doorbell rang. As she dried her hands on her apron, she called out, "I'm coming." She pulled open the door, "Can I….." her scream was blood curdling. Deeks quickly reached for his mom and pushed her inside, his wife right behind him closing the door. Marty ushered his mom to the well worn sofa and sat her down while Kensi ran for a glass of water.

"Mama! . . . Mama, look at me." Roberta had her eyes squeezed shut not wanting to see what she was sure was a ghost.

"You . . . You're dead . . . I talked to Lt. Bates. How . . . are you here?" Roberta finally opened her eyes and saw the beautiful blues of her son. With a shaky hand she reached out to touch his scruff. At that she dissolved into tears. Marty gathered up his mom in a hug and tried to reassure her.

"Mama, it's okay. I'm alive. I am so sorry. I can explain everything, I promise. Please stop crying." Roberta looked back at her son and then noticed the hand of who she assumed, was his wife squeezing his shoulder. She then looked up to see the face that was in all the pictures in his apartment.

"I assume you're Kensi, my daughter-in-law?" Kensi smiled and offered her hand. "I am very happy to finally meet you Mrs. Deeks. I am so very sorry for what you went through. I know your son will explain it all. But I want you to know how much I love him and how happy we are together."

Roberta accepted Kensi's hand as she looked at her son. There was that smile she saw in the pictures. He loved her and apparently she made him happy. "So, you want to tell me why I wasn't invited to the wedding and why you had to get blown up in order for me to find out you were even married?" Deeks looked appropriately scolded. "And Kensi, it's Roberta or Mama, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Mama, for what it's worth, Kensi had hassled me for a few years to tell you about us. Blame me not her. But Mama, I promise you, I love her with all my heart." Roberta looked between the two, saw the same look on each of their faces and smiled. She had her son back and now a daughter. Who knows, maybe grandchildren won't be too far behind.

* * *

Roberta became a regular at The Residences, Deeks and Kensi's new home. Monty was very happy to see Roberta and she him. Now that Deeks had been promoted and would no longer be going undercover, it was safe to have his mom more involved in his life. Roberta had tried to give them back the pictures and other personal effects she had packed up from his apartment. But they explained that they were all copies and she was welcome to keep whatever pictures she wanted. Which she did happily.

The first time the moms met went better than expected except now there were two moms hinting at grandchildren. The two agents had to sit through a dinner filled with embarrassing stories and pictures - PICTURES - from their youth. Julia and Roberta felt justified after all they went through when they thought Kensi and Deeks were dead. The newlyweds agreed they had every right to be moms and actually started to enjoy their teasings.

There were more gatherings and celebrations over the years that included their team. They welcomed her and she enjoyed cooking for all of them. Roberta even got Kensi in the kitchen to teach her to cook. Deeks always had a wary eye with each offering. But his Wonder Woman proved that she could do anything, even learn to cook.

Deeks felt complete in his life, almost. He married his best friend, his soul-mate. He was able to have his mom in his life. Kensi and her mom were getting along much better. Only one more thing would make his life perfect - a baby.

Now to convince his wife that she really could do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Astrid

It wasn't often that Deeks would go hang out with the boys,mostly because his circle of friends was small. One friend was in WitSec, the other was currently playing for the NBA. So when Kip Brigham called to let "Marty-Mar" know he would be in Vegas this weekend and to come join him, Deeks couldn't say no. His wife, however, could. But Kensi knew what it was like to have a friend to hang with. She had Nell and her friends down at Pendleton. So she was more than happy to insist that he go hang with Kip.

"You really should go. You need to go. Actually, I insist that you go to Vegas with Kip."

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, one would think you can't wait to get rid of me. Spill, Sugarbear. What do you and Velma have planned?"

"Just our weekly mani-pedi. We also may have a John Hughes movie marathon to watch. The usual stuff." Kensi loved her girl-time with Nell. She didn't have a lot of friends, but Nell was the best possible friend. She could be herself and Nell had been so helpful when they were "away," especially to Deeks. And few people knew how wicked funny Nell was. A mindless weekend with her best friend would be perfect.

"Okay, okay. I will let Kip know I'll be there." As Deeks turned to go call Kip, Kensi grabbed him by the arm.

"Just a minute, Player. To be clear, this better not be Kip's way of making it up to you for missing our wedding by throwing you a bachelor party. NO LAP DANCES FOR YOU. The only female dancing on your lap is me and me alone." Kensi's eyebrows were raised and her hands were grabbing at his belt to emphasize her point.

"Don't you worry my love. I will make sure to wear the that special belt you bought me with the combination lock which only you know the combination to." He inched his hands under her shirt and started to tickle her sides.

"Haha, very funny." She then proceeded to lead him back to their bedroom. Clothes started flying with Deeks yelling "Jackpot" and Kensi laughing.

* * *

Monday came much too soon. Deeks had not made it home until very early that morning. Kensi didn't even wait up for him. She decided to let him sleep a little longer and cover for him at work. Kensi kissed her husband, and he mumbled something about sushi. Kensi shook him to find out if he was sick. He then told her to tell the guys he had some bad sushi and he would be in a little late.

"Yeah like that's gonna work" she thought. But being the good partner she agreed to the plan. She went about finishing getting ready, made sure Monty was settled and left. Twenty minutes later, she entered the bullpen to find Sam and Callen at their desks. They were getting ready to head to the gym to workout so she tagged along.

Callen brought out two Sayoc bamboo grappling sticks and tossed one to Kensi. They squared off and began to fight. Kensi was graceful in her movements. She had been working with Deeks to improve his skills and in the process had further developed hers. Sam was impressed, as was Callen.

"Not bad Kensi, not bad."

"Better than your husband."

"Speaking of which…" Sam looked at his watch. Kensi quickly answered. "Deeks is running late. He ate some bad sushi last night, it made him sick." Callen just glared at her. This would have been amusing when they were just partners, it's hilarious now that they are married.

"Bad sushi? If I remember correctly, you like sushi too. Why aren't you sick?"

"Umm," Kensi stalled as Sam and Callen just looked at each other. Kensi looked at both of them suspiciously, "What?"

Callen chuckled.

"You know we invented the bad sushi move, right?" Sam said.

"Which means we don't fall for the bad sushi move ever." Callen added.

Kensi knew she was beat. "Okay. He went to Vegas. He drove back late last night. Well actually it was more like very early this morning"

"And he didn't invite you?"

"No, because I had plans."

Sam and Callen looked at each. "You let your husband go to Vegas without you? And what plans could you've possibly had?"

"His friend Kip called and invited Deeks to meet him there since he missed the wedding."

"Whoa! He went to Vegas with Kip Brigham and he didn't call us? By the way, if you lie to us about your plans, we'll know."

"Yes. And as for my plans, John Hughes marathon and mani-pedis with Nell."

"Wow! That you should have lied about." Callen and Kensi went back to sparring.

They were distracted as Deeks " limped" into the gym. "I'm, uh, really sorry that I'm late. I had some bad sushi last night." He looked over to his wife who was trying desperately to get him to stop talking by waving her hand under her chin in a "cutoff" sign. But he either didn't see her or chose to ignore her and kept going. "I mean it was so hard to get out of bed this morning. Kensi tried to wake me up but it was rough. And why are you doing this?" Deeks mimicking his wife's gestures.

"Because they know."

"They know? Okay the only way they could know is if the person who watched _Pretty in Pink_ for the 98th time with her bestie, ratted out her husband. We agreed on the bad sushi move, wifey!"

"Well, hubby, it turns out that they invented the bad sushi move."

Deeks looked at Callen's and Sam's smug faces. Callen tossed a stick to Deeks and Kensi tossed hers to Sam. As Sam was discussing the various blunt force weapons that were available on the street, Deeks suddenly looked over the door at the far side of the gym and called out, "Hey Hetty!"

When Sam turned toward the door, Deeks attempted his move. Sam, however, reminded Deeks that he was a Navy SEAL when he avoided the move, turned Deeks into a choke hold and then dropped him to the mat. Just then Callen's phone rang calling them up to OPS.

Kensi walked over to the mat where the heap that was her husband was lying. She helped him up, gave him a kiss and led him out the door following Sam and Callen. Deeks just sighed. One of these days, he would get the drop on Sam. One of these days.

* * *

The case involved four bodies found in a diner after an explosion. One of the problems was the diner had been closed for over a year. The four men involved could not be more different. There was a millionaire, a college kid, a grandfather and a man licensed to drive a bulldozer. The only common thread was that they followed a twitter account that belong to the Office of Naval Intelligence and received an invitation to the diner from that account.

Deeks felt the need to address the perceived elephant in the room. "Okay, is anybody else wondering why the Office of Naval Intelligence is on Twitter in the first place?"

Eric had the answer. "Operation Wide Awake. It's an experimental project that uses social media to reach its participants. It's designed as a strategy game. Naval Intelligence was recruiting high IQ individuals to test the integrity of the project."

They knew the what, but as to the why…. the Wonder Twins still did not have an answer. Hetty joined them with some more information. "This group was known as Echo-1. They were the elite group of the project. The director behind the project has been authorized to speak to you Mr. Callen. Take you partner and see what you can find out. In the meantime, Mr. & Mrs. Deeks, keep digging into the group's background."

Even though Kensi will be Kensi Blye in the field, Deeks liked that the team, especially Hetty, embraced their marriage. And there was just something in the way that Hetty said "Mrs. Deeks" that made him smile. He caught Kensi's smile when Hetty referred to her with her married title. Another reminder of how happy she made him every day.

* * *

Callen called into OPS to let the team know there was a fifth member. Mike Hoffman was his name, he lived in San Pedro. Deeks and Kensi were sent to find him. The drive over was quiet. Deeks was concerned that his wife might have been upset with how late or rather how early he came home. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about what went on.

"So, uh, tell me. Did the, uh, ride over here strike you as as somewhat tense with long, uncomfortable silences? Kind of like this? Is this about Vegas?" Kensi just glared at her husband. "Oh come on! You said I could go. I had every intention of being home much earlier. We overslept through check out." At that comment, Kensi's eyebrows went straight up.

Deeks went wild-eyed and immediately started backpedaling. "Sugarbear, it's not what you think. Kip was asked at the last minute to meet with several season ticket holders who were having a private reception. I was his plus one. Nothing happened except that the champagne was flowing and I may have had a little too much to drink and I know you would not want me to drive under the influence, and…" At that point Kensi placed a finger over his lips. She had heard enough and to be honest, she liked seeing him squirm. There was never a doubt of his fidelity. "I am over Vegas."

"You've never been to Vegas."

"Exactly why I am over it."

"Technically you can't be over a place you've never been to. Doesn't matter, here's the deal. We're going together. You and me."

"No."

"Yeah. Look at me. It's happening."

"No it isn't."

"Vegas . . . .Vegas . . . Alright, I get it. You're afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep up with me in Vegas." This is where knowing his wife and her uber competitive nature could be played to Deeks' advantage.

"Oh I could keep up with you."

Now to carefully reel her in. "Not even close."

"I'd bury you."

Deeks smirked. Time to close the deal. "Okay, so prove it. Me. You. Vegas."

"Okay. You're on. Bring it beach boy."

"You know what they say. What happens in Vegas - -"

"Will leave you curled up in a little fetal position begging for mercy."

"Promise?" And just like that he gets to take his wife to Vegas for a fun weekend of clubs, restaurants, a little gambling and shows. Of course, he will probably have to endure an outing into the wild, but for her, he would endure anything. No matter how creepy or uncomfortable it made him.

Mike Hoffman lived on the the third floor of a slightly run-down apartment building. Kensi was trying to understand how a guy with such a high IQ had a rap sheet full of warrants for check fraud, possession of counterfeit currency and misdemeanor assaults. As the partners started up the steps, they were practically run over by a young woman with colored streaks in her blonde hair.

Deeks tried to impress his partner with his cultural knowledge by referring to the young lady as a hipster. She insisted that the girl was EMO. Deeks just looked at Kensi deciding he didn't care anymore. The two reached the third floor and found Hoffman's apartment.

As they approached the door, they stopped at the sight of blood smeared on the wall. Then Deeks noticed blood on Kensi's jacket. Kensi then turned and took off after the girl from the stairs while Deeks went into the apartment.

Kensi finally got close to the girl but a chain link fence separated them. She yelled for the girl to stop which she did, on railroad tracks. The sound of an oncoming train distracted the runaway. Kensi tried to get the girl to come to her. Instead, the blonde took a step back just before the train reached her. By the time the train was past, she was gone.

Kensi ran back to check on Deeks. He was examining a dead body on the livingroom floor. "Manic pixie dream girl?" Kensi just looked at her husband. He knew that look. His wife hated failing.

Kensi started looking around the scene. The laptop that was found would be bagged for Beale. A picture of the victim was sent for identifying. Sam and Callen entered the apartment. Kensi was able to confirm that the dead body was not Hoffman. She then turned and went into the kitchen where she saw pictures on the fridge. Right in the middle was a snapshot of the runaway with Hoffman.

"I think her name is Astrid." At that the three men looked up at Kensi. "She clearly knew Hoffman."

Just then Eric called Callen with an update on Hoffman's phone, no activity. Still no ID on the dead guy. Callen asked if Hoffman had any family. The sound of tapping keys came over the speaker and then Eric's voice. No known family. Nell then added that none of the victims had ever met each other. That backed up the story of the project manager. Sam was now concerned that Dr. Mathers could be a target. The two senior agents headed out.

Deeks looked up to say something to Kensi but she was back at the fridge staring at the picture of Astrid. Something drew her in. He knew that look on his wife's face. Manic-pixie-dream-girl has gotten under Kensi's skin. The last time Kensi got close to suspect, it was Talbot and it did not end well for her. And even though he does not expect the same situation with Astrid, he will keep a close eye on his wife. She was as much of a protector of the innocent as he was. And truth be told, probably more so for young girls who may had led a tough life, much like she had. It was a trait he both loved and admired about his wife. And he would always support her beliefs and help her do what is right.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi were in the bullpen waiting when Nell came down from OPS to update them on what happened at the Naval Intelligence Lab. Astrid had set off metal detectors and when security approached her, she ran. Kensi defended Astrid as being scared. Deeks wondered if she had the gun used in the shooting at Hoffman's place. Kensi just glared at him. A check with the neighbors confirmed that Astrid was living at Hoffman's but only recently and they kept to themselves.

Eric came into the bullpen with Hoffman's laptop. It was wiped clean, a professional job, but it did have the latest version of Wide Awake. Meanwhile Sam and Callen were on the hunt for Mathers' friend Torretto. Nell's digging uncovered a bank account with several large deposits.

When the senior partners returned to OSP following their car chase, Nell was waiting with Deeks and Kensi with the identity of the dead guy in Hoffman's apartment. Max Naylor was a prison cellmate with the driver killed in the car chase. Naylor had experience in demolitions so was probably responsible for the diner explosion. Both were guns for hire. The working theory was that they were hired to sabotage Wide Awake. Now only Hoffman and Mathers were left. It was then that Eric came down the steps saying Hoffman's cell phone was back on. The team rushes up to OPS.

Callen told Beale to call the cell phone, hoping the camera was active and they could see who answered. The phone rang and it was Astrid who answered the phone and then quickly hung up. Kensi told Eric to call her back.

Her husband voiced his concern about that plan. "Wait a minute, what's the plan here? What are you going to say to her? If you're not killing everybody involved in a top secret governmental program, may you could over to watch _Pretty in Pink_ and we can eat some Oreos?"

Kensi looked at her husband. He's never questioned her motives like this before and she did not appreciate his tone or words."This might be the only chance we get and I think I can get her to talk to me."

"Why?" Deeks looked at his wife. He desperately wanted to help avoid the rabbit hole she went down before with Talbot.

And just like that time, she was resolute in her convictions and her assessment of Astrid. "Because she's scared."

Hetty came into OPS. "You found the girl."

Kensi updated Hetty, "Yes. Astrid is on the run and she knows about Operation Wide Awake. We have a chance to talk to her."

"But your partner believes your emotions are clouding your judgement."

At that Kensi turned towards her husband. The hurt and betrayal on her face cut Deeks internally, but he knew he had to be honest with Kensi. It was the only way their partnership and their marriage would stay true. There will be times when they disagree and they need to be able to talk that out. Especially within team discussions. The team had to know that they were still independent thinkers. Deeks looked apologetically at Kensi when he answered Hetty. "Well that's a little harsh, but . . . Yeah." Deeks watched his wife react as if she took a punch to her gut. But other than a slight falter, she was not going allow the rest of the team see the full effect on her husband's doubt in her assessment.

Hetty looked at both of them and decided to have Eric call Astrid back. "Maybe she will see in you what you see in her, Mrs. Deeks." Eric let them know he has Astrid on a traffic cam as he rings the cell phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi. Astrid. My name is Kensi. I was at your apartment building today. I'm so sorry if I scared you.

" _You didn't scare me."_

"Well I know you've had a hard time today. I thought you might like to talk."

" _I don't."_

"Well then, maybe you need a friend?"

" _You don't really know me."_

"No, I don't, but I would very much like to. Why don't you start by telling me something about yourself."

" _You're tracing this call."_

Kensi looked at her husband. Deeks smiled and encouraged her to keep at it. He was so proud of her. She was not afraid to hold to the courage of her convictions. Astrid has touched something in her and he would support her. Kensi tried a different tact.

"Okay. Well, let's start with me then, um . . . I'm married and totally over Vegas. I love _Pretty in Pink_ and Oreos."

" _No one is trying to hurt me, they are trying to hurt Mike."_

"And where is Mike right now?"

" _He is enjoying the art of civilized bushwhacking. I have to go now."_

"No. No. Astrid." And with that, the phone was turned off so no more tracking was to be had.

Callen wondered aloud if anyone knew what Astrid was referring to. Hetty nonchalantly explained that the art of civilized bushwhacking was an old fashioned term for the game of poker. All eyes were on the operations manager who merely shrugged and walked out. A quick check of Hoffman's finances showed a series of withdrawals at the Hollywood Park Casino. The team headed down the stairs to track down the lead. Deeks however stopped to speak with Hetty.

"You knew that putting Kensi on the phone with Astrid was the right call," Deeks started.

"And you want to know how I knew that."

"If you don't think I need to know . . ."

"No, no, no. After her father died, she, uh, ran away. She lived on the streets for almost a year."

"Yeah, I knew that. But I didn't know that you knew about it." Kensi and Deeks had shared many dark secrets about themselves with each other. He just didn't know that Hetty knew. But of course we are talking about Hetty Lange and she knew all the secrets she knew about him, that Kensi also knew.

"I did, just like I know your secrets which I also assume your wife knows."

"She does. It's just that I know my wife. She never likes showing a weakness and if we could keep that between us, I don't think it's something Sam and Callen need to know."

Hetty nodded in agreement. Her admiration of the detective and his fierce loyalty to his wife continued to grow. Deeks nodded his thanks and went to join his partner. In the meantime, Hetty had Nell sit down with the current version of Wide Awake. They need to know what it was that got four people killed.

* * *

The ride to the casino was quiet. Kensi was still stewing about Deeks' presumed betrayal regarding Astrid. Deeks knows his wife well enough that he needs to correct her perception. "You were really great with Astrid. I think you might be able to reach her, get her to come in," he tried.

Kensi just kept her eyes straight ahead. Sometimes her stubbornness got in her way. And the last thing she wanted to do is cause a divide between the two of them. But she needed to know, "Why did you not back me up?"

Deeks was relieved that she voiced her upset. It was actually calmer than he was expecting. "I had concerns. I remembered how you were with Talbot, and I started to see signs that maybe you were headed down that road again. I didn't want you to get lost. I didn't want to see you hurt. And. . . before you get upset with me for 'handling' you, hear me out. Let me first say, I love you. Second, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to call you out in front of the guys. But I knew your history and I could see how you would identify with Astrid. And without knowing her role in this, I just jumped to the conclusion, probably wrongly, that she is involved. Let's see . . ."

He stopped mid sentence when he noticed a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "Kensi, sweetheart, please don't cry. I was wrong. Really, really wrong. You have great instincts. I should have trusted you." Deeks felt like a total heel. He reached across the console for Kensi's hand. Kensi laced her fingers in his which Deeks was very grateful for. "You're right."

"Sorry, what?"

"You're right. I did identify with Astrid. You knew my history. But I want to help her. I want us to help her."

Deeks looked adoringly at his wife. He admired her strength and compassion, and he would do all he can to help her and help Astrid. They just need to find her. "Well partner, let's find Hoffman, hopefully he will lead us to Astrid and together, we will help her. I love you Kens." With that he leaned over to kiss her.

"Love you too."

The casino floor was full of activity. Eric was able to find Hoffman at a poker table. Callen turned to Deeks and Kensi and told them to go do their thing. Deeks looked at his wife. "First date?"

"Last date."

"Is this still about my weekend with Kip? We're here, in the casino. We can stay behind, have a little fun."

"I think I need an upgrade." With that, Kensi let her ponytail fall loose. Deeks swallowed hard as she ran her hands through her hair to fluff it out and then adjust her shirt neckline a little lower. She put on her best "out for a prowl" look on her face and walked away from her partner.

"Kensi!. . . . Kensi!" God that woman was going to be the death of him. Kensi flops into the empty seat next to Hoffman. "Ugh! My boyfriend hates it when I gamble." Kensi caught Mike checking her out.

"Life's a gamble."

Kensi gave Hoffman an amused look and started to reel him in. And on cue, her partner appeared behind her.

"Fern? Fern, what are you doing here? Are you trying to make me jealous?" Deeks huffed and puffed at her.

Kensi ignored him and spoke to her target,."Ahem, see he went to Vegas and, uh, he thinks this is gonna make up for it."

Mike gave Kensi a very lecherous once-over with his eyes. "I'd never go anywhere without you. He's clearly playing way out of his league."

Deeks continued his injured boyfriend act. "You know what I love? I love it when people talk about me like I'm not standing right behind them."

Kensi leaned into Mike as he picked up his winnings. "So are you just lucky or are you really, really good?"

"I'm really, really good. But I'm looking to get lucky."

Knowing Kensi had him, Deeks made his dramatic exit. "Okay. Heh, you know what? I love a little butter with my cheese. I'm gonna grab a soda."

Mike then asked to buy Fern a drink. She had a better idea. They got up from the table and walked out the door and right into Sam and Callen.

As Deeks cuffed Hoffman he reminded his wife of his status. "Just to be clear, I am totally in your league."

"In your dreams!"

"All the time darlin, all the time."

Callen and Sam just rolled their eyes at their teammates.

* * *

In interrogation, Mike was still trying to hit on Kensi until Deeks told him it was all an act and to STOP hitting on his wife.

Hoffman looked at Kensi, who nodded to confirm Deeks' statement. "Well you two are impressive. I never would have guessed."

Kensi then asked Mike about Operation Wide Awake. Hoffman gave the two a very blank stare. Deeks placed Hoffman's laptop in front of him. Mike assured them that unless it was a game with dice and cards, he would need an instruction manuel, preferably with pictures.

"This looks like a game Astrid likes to play." And then Mike froze.

Deeks pushed him. "Okay. Who exactly is Astrid?"

"I, uh. I don't know. I think she is my daughter."

"You think?" Kensi wanted to hurt this guy.

"She's different. She, um, barely speaks. She's really good at math. She spends hours on this computer. I took her to the casino a few weeks back and taught her how to gamble. Astrid never loses. I mean, like ever."

"The art of civilized bushwhacking." Kensi's lips turned in a slight smile remembering the phone conversation.

"Yeah, that's what we call poker. Hey, you talked to her? Where is she?"

"We're hoping you could help us find that out."

"Well I was on an 18-hour streak at the casino when you found me. Hey, I gave her my cell phone in case of emergency. No, trust me. That girl knows how to take care of herself. She's okay, right?"

Kensi just looked at Hoffman. He had a daughter that he sorta claimed. Astrid was God knows where and Mike didn't seem to understand the danger she was in. Kensi got up and walked out the door with Deeks right behind her. Sam and Callen had been watching the interview. The team deduced that Astrid was the fifth member of the group. Mathers wouldn't have known about her since she used Mike's laptop. They also agreed that Astrid seemed to have a form of autism, possibly Asperger's Syndrome, which would explain her behavior ticks. The good news was that as long as Mathers and Torreto think Hoffman is the fifth member, Astrid was safe. Kensi and Deeks went back into interrogation.

Hoffman was bemoaning his state of affairs. Kensi had no sympathy. Deeks watched his wife, seeing that memories of her dad were filling her mind. Hoffman confessed to his sins with Astrid, including denying he was her dad to Astrid's face. All he wanted now was for her to be safe, for someone to watch out for her if had had to go to jail. Hoffman looked right into Kensi's eyes when he said that and Deeks knew that there was no way his wife would walk away from Astrid. She identified too closely. Kensi looked at her partner, and got up and left the room.

Deeks looked at Hoffman as he slumped in the chair. There was nothing he could say that could make their prisoner feel any worse. Deeks left the room to check on his partner.

"I'm fine," Kensi said, her back still to her husband.

Deeks didn't believe her but would play along. "I know. Just getting some water." Deeks took two bottles out of the fridge, turned and placed one on the table in front of her. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of his wife's head. "Just remember I love you."

Kensi sighed and leaned into his chest, Deeks' arm automatically went around her shoulder. Her head was filled with thoughts of her dad and their last night and of her mom and how she felt abandoned by her. She looked into the blue eyes that were her anchor and started to ask, "Could we?"

"You already know the answer to that." He would do anything to support his partner and he agreed, Astrid would need help when Hoffman went to jail. He would even help with Mike's legal issues. It was not normal to get so involved with a case but sometimes you need to step out of your comfort zone and just help. He gave Kensi another kiss to her forehead and went back to interrogation.

* * *

Callen and Sam found Torretto at Mathers' house. Both knew Operation Wide Awake was flawed and Toretto knew Mathers killed the group. Eric informed the team that Mathers' phone received a short call from Hoffman's phone. Astrid must know that the program was flawed and was telling Mathers. They traced both phones back to the casino. The team raced to save Astrid.

After a tense standoff where the team, Mathers and Astrid all had guns drawn, Kensi was able to talk Astrid into giving her the gun she was holding. "Hey what do you say we get out of here?" Astrid paused but then followed Kensi out. Deeks was so proud of his partner. She would do what was right for Astrid and he would be right there with her.

Callen looked at Kensi leaving and then at Deeks. They were quite a team. He had his concerns when they returned to OSP after saving Nate. Could a married couple function as partners? They kept answering the question with a resounding yes.

Kensi and Deeks ultimately became guardians to Astrid. She lived at Hoffman's apartment but would check in with them and frequently went to the beach and other outings with the couple. She continued her education at a local college. Deeks helped with her application and financial aid paperwork and was able to find scholarships for her. Hetty also started a file because she saw Astrid's potential that could be very useful once she was through school. And Kensi found someone to mentor. She knew what it was like to be on her own on the street. Kensi was also very grateful to her husband who tapped into his lawyer skills. He represented Mike and got him a reasonable sentence. Hoffman promised to keep in touch with Astrid and the agents would do what they could to keep the small family together.

The team once again settled in their new routine and dynamic. Little did anyone know that a storm was brewing of nuclear proportions. Not only would Deeks and Kensi's marriage be put to the test but the whole team would be involved in a case that could shatter them to their core.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well here we are the Sidorov Arc, one of the best stories written for the show. Obviously there will be some changes given Kensi and Deeks marital status in this story BUT the torture will happen, the tension between Sam and Deeks and the fallout from Deeks torture will happen. I hope you will enjoy this version. It will be a multi-chapter event._**

 ** _Thanks to Stef and Donna for all the help and support - Best Fangirls Ever! Thanks to all you readers for following along. I hope you will continue to enjoy._**

* * *

Sidorov - Part 1

One phone started ringing then two. Groans, covers shifting, limbs untangling. A hand snaked out to grab the offending noise-maker from the side table. Deeks looks with one eye open and see it's 3:30 am and the call is from OPS, which means it's the night crew led by Ty Hanlon.

"Mm 'lo"

"Deeks, it's Ty, got a case. I sent the address to both your phones."

"K. thanks." Deeks dropped the phone on the bed and rolled over to re-attach himself to his wife. Kensi started to wake and rolled over to face her husband. "Who was that?"

"Ty, got a case, address on phones. Five more minutes, please?" He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

Kensi was finally awake enough to realise they needed to get moving. "C'mon baby, we got to move. I will start the coffee, you jump in the shower."

"Nooo." Deeks whined.

Kensi smiled at her petulant man-child. "Let's go." She poked him and finally got him moving. She gave Monty a morning scratch and went to the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and took advantage of the bigger kitchen space to stretch herself more awake. Kensi saw Monty come out of the bedroom which meant her husband was dressed and would take the dog out.

She received a proper good morning kiss as she passed Deeks on her way to the shower. "Just a minute Princess," Deeks grabbed her wrist and walked her back to the bedroom. He lifted her left hand, kissed it and removed her wedding band. She did the same to him and both placed their bands in the small box on top of Kensi's dresser. After their first day back in OSP they stopped wearing their rings to work. It was a security issue as well as a safety issue with the equipment. But the minute they were home until they left to go back to work, they wore their bands. And on the occasions when they would go out socially, Kensi would add her engagement ring.

Sam had shared that he and Michelle did something similar. A ring may be just a symbol, a very important one, but what mattered more was their hearts. Kensi would never let Deeks know that she found him very sexy with his ring on. That and it kept the bimbos away.

With Monty settled and their coffee mugs filled they left to meet the others at the address on their phones. Without any other information, they had no idea what that they would face but they would face it as a team.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks arrived at the industrial building and saw Sam, Callen and Eric's cars parked in front. Deeks leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss and got out of the car. They donned gloves and made their way inside,. Deeks leading the way.

"This where the party is? Oh!" Seeing the dead body hanging from the ceiling was not what he was expecting. "This does not look like a party. Yikes! We know him?"

Sam responded, "Kind of." It was then that Deeks heard a dog barking. "He's got a dog? Poor little guy. His master is dead. He's stuck in a bathroom." Deeks approached the door, opened it, spotted a white standard poodle and then quickly shut it. "Oh. A poodle? No. Sorry, I don't do poodles. Huge attitude. Untrainable."

"Actually they are one of the three most intelligent breeds of dog." Wikipedia lives!

"Well you know very well that Monty is both brilliant and humble."

"Monty eats sponges."

"This is true. But it was one time and it was your fault for leaving them out." Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner. Yeah, she left them out but who knew Monty would eat them? And she didn't even want to remember the aftermath. Let's just say there is truth in the saying, "This too shall pass."

Sam gave the team background on their dead man, Frank Turner. Turner needed to hide in plain sight. So it was ironic having a dog like that which would make him standout. Callen told Deeks to find out where Turner got the poodle and why he had him. Deeks nodded, not thrilled, but put the dog on his leash and with Kensi, went to the boatshed.

* * *

Kensi came into the boatshed common room to see Deeks staring at the flatscreen with the dog's image from interrogation. "Nell's got the photos. Let's see if the dog has been listed as stolen or missing."

"Hmmm. I think I'm gonna to have to spend some time with him alone."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just got a way with animals."

"Okay when you say it like that, it sounds really creepy." Kensi looked at husband like he had three heads.

"What, you never heard of the dog whisperer?"

"Just because we have Monty doesn't make you the dog whisp - -" And then Deeks cut her off by making a shushing noise and using his index finger and thumb to imitate a closing sign.

"OH!"

"Shhh."

"Don't you dare do that to - - "

"Shh, shh, sit!"

"Deeks! Hey!"

"Listen." Deeks knew he was pushing Kensi's buttons. He waved his finger around her. "Canines are very sensitive to all this negative energy."

"Yeah! They can also smell fear."

"That's true. Poodles are the pitbull of France." With that, Deeks headed into interrogation.

Kensi rubbed the bridge of her nose. She loved that man, but sometimes . . . "God, my husband is Dr. Doolittle."

Deeks paused before opening the door. " _No fear, no fear, no fear."_ He then confidently walked into the interrogation room and approached the dog. "How we doing boy?" So far, so good until the dog barked and shifted towards him. Deeks gave the dog a wide berth as his wife enjoyed his "bravado."

"That didn't sound like whispering. That sounds like growling." God she was like a pitbull with new toy.

"He's angry and confused, and YOU are not helping." Deeks stood in front of the dog and tried again. "You're a handsome devil. What's your name?" The dog tilted his head and whimpered. What Kensi heard next made her take her phone out start to call Nate for an emergency consult for her partner.

"What's that? She doesn't understand you? Yeah, well she's my wife. Welcome to my world." Deeks let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that's true. Yeah, she is very high maintenance." Deeks reached out a hand for the dog to sniff but was treated to bared teeth and snarling.

"You wanna play like that? That's fine. Fine, we'll go to plan B. Kensi, gonna need some bacon."

Kensi watched her husband. He never ceased to amuse her, but she won't tell him that. No need to feed that ego. "Oh really! That's your special skill with dogs? Bacon?"

Deeks ignored her. "We need it cooked. Very well done. Preferably organic."

"All right." Kensi headed out still questioning her husband's sanity.

"I know a shelter that's offering free neutering." The dog whimpered. "Oh what? Yeah, that's what I thought."

Kensi arrived back at the boatshed. She returned to interrogation and found her husband sitting cross legged on the floor face to face talking to the poodle.

"So that's what happened. Mrs Allen came in with her miniature chocolate poodle named Coco Chanel, who you probably would have thought was super hot. The point being I reached across to try to pet Coco Chanel and that's when she bit me, hence the two bite marks I had right there and why I'm afraid of poodles."

It took every ounce of self control not to laugh at Deeks. "Are you having a therapy session with a dog?"

Undaunted, Deeks stood up as his wife came in. She started to hand him the box but pulled it back with a wicked grin on her face. And because he knew his wife, Deeks leaned in, gave her a little sugar and took the box from her.

"It took a while but he finally broke down and spilled his guts. It's actually kind of sad story."

Kensi was sure her husband was losing his mind but she'd play along. "What did he say?"

"His says his name is Chaucer. Ain't that right Chaucer? Come here. Good boy." The poodle came to Deeks and sat, anxious for whatever is in that box.

"Ok, no one names their dog Chaucer. He's just smelling the bacon."

"The bacon was for me. His vet is Dr. Hall on Robertson Blvd. His previous owner was Jason Young from Tarzana."

Kensi watched Deeks as he shifted his weight to his right hip and then she saw it.

"Did Nell find out the dog was missing?" Kensi walked slowly towards Deeks.

"No. Why are you doubting me?"

She was now right in front of her husband. She reached out as if to grab the box but instead took hold of his back right hip pocket and pulled him towards her.

"Wow. You must really want the bacon." She simultaneously hated and loved his cheeky smirk. Kensi leaned him as if to kiss him at the same time she grabbed the small scanner from his pocket.

"He's micro chipped. You scanned him and got the information." And to be honest, any opportunity to grab his very fine butt was an opportunity not to be wasted.

"What? Don't hate. I'm the one who knew to look between his shoulder blades."

With that, Kensi gave Deeks back the scanner and took the box of bacon away. "And that is all of my bacon that you're getting. Send the information to Nell."

Deeks just looked at his partner. "Yeah! Well I don't need anymore of your bacon. I can get along just fine without your bacon, missy." Kensi just kept walking out of interrogation. Deeks looked at Chaucer, knowing he was beat. "Who am I kidding? Don't get married buddy. Your bacon will never be your own." Chaucer just stared at him, not sure of anything he just said.

* * *

In the meantime, Callen and Sam went to speak with Turner's friend Megan Hendley, who Hetty found out worked for the CIA. She told them that Frank was working on new information about the "Sinclair Project." It was started in the sixties. Basically, sleeper cells from Russian and U.S. were embedded in each other's country. All had nuclear warheads. Reagan and Gorbachev were working on a disclosure plan. Frank couldn't get anyone to listen. Megan knew Turner did not kill himself. All they need to do now is figure out why Turner contacted Sam and what he found that got him killed.

Nell was able to get Chaucer's history. He came from a long line of champion poodles. He was highly sought after for breeding. Kensi noticed that he was recently flown to Paris twice for breeding purposes.

"He was paid to have sex in Paris? I should have been born a dog." Kensi and Nell turned and looked at Deeks. "I walked into that one didn't I?" Kensi just scrunched up her nose and nodded. Her man was just too adorkable.

Nell continued. Turner bought the dog a couple of months ago and entered him in the Southland Kennel Club Dog Show. What made this all interesting was the Turner had the name Robert Pierce in his file and that same Mr. Pierce had a dog entered in the same dog show. After conferring with Sam and Callen, it was decided to go to the show and get a look at Pierce. Kensi and Deeks left OPS.

"I know for a fact that Chaucer is mortified by that haircut."

"Deeks, you do not have the ability to talk to dogs."

"Hey, trust me. There is no species in the entire universe where it is cool to have pom-poms shaved into your butt."

"Speaking of haircuts, you're gonna need a little sprucing up if you're going to be seen with Chaucer."

"Whoa! No. Wait a minute, okay? I may have developed a little bit of a special relationship with this dog, but there is no way I am prancing around the ring with that animal." And then Deeks knew he was doomed.

"Detective Deeks! I think there is much for your to learn from Mr. Chaucer. He's a very complex and spiritual animal," Hetty informed him.

"It's not Mr. Chaucer. It's just Chaucer, which actually makes me want to throw up a little bit every time I say it."

Kensi just watched as her husband dug a hole with their boss. Sometimes you just have to love them enough to let them dig alone. And she may be enjoying this just a tad too much.

"Chaucer is very loyal. He will have your back undercover." Kensi could not contain her glee at Hetty's words

"You were listening again?"

"Stand tall with your partner Detective Deeks." And with that Hetty handed the leash to him.

"Chaucer, let's go. And if you're gonna walk next to me, no prancing. I don't want the dobermans laughing at us. Kensi, let's go!"

Kensi and Hetty shared a bemused smile between them. "KENSI!" With that Kensi followed Deeks and Chaucer out the door.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi checked Chaucer in at the dog show. As they were at their grooming station, they saw Robert Peirce with his dog, Uma. Kensi made eye contact, Pierce acknowledged them and then headed to the show ring. Chaucer and Deeks were right behind them.

Deeks watched as Robert Pierce raced Uma through the obstacle course. This was going to be ugly.

Kensi, sensing her partner's stress, rubbed circles on his back. "You'll be fine. Let Chaucer loose. He'll know what to do."

Deeks just nodded wordlessly.

Out in the ring and after a few failed attempts, that felt like they took hours, to get the dog to perform Chaucer took off and worked the course with Deeks running alongside him. Kensi watched with pride as her husband did what he always does, threw himself into his assignment - method all the way. Chaucer did great and Kensi had a chance to stand with Robert Pierce as he watched Chaucer's run.

Kensi tried to strike up a conversation and it started well until she asked if he would be interested in breeding Uma with Chaucer. Pierce abruptly said no and left a confused Kensi staring after his retreating form. When Deeks joined her and asked if they had a "love connection" Kensi had to tell him that Pierce acted spooked and left. They two chased him to the parking lot.

Pierce tried to get a way but could not get past Kensi blocking his way with her gun pointed at him. As Kensi cuffed him, Pierce asked why he was being followed which was an odd comment since this was the first contact they had with him. Unless?

Deeks got the dogs settled in the common room of the boatshed while Kensi took Pierce to interrogation. Pierce thought Deeks and Kensi were following him in connection to an ex-boyfriend who was stalking him. Robert even a picture of Turner sitting outside his house. Then Eric interrupted saying he found a clue in the cypher - "both parents black?" Was it possible that Turner was looking for Pierce's parents? Sam and Callen went to see the parents.

The conversation with James Pierce was benign until right before they left. A black Hummer was parked out front and once the Challenger left, four men got out. Sam quickly threw the car into reverse and raced back to the house. Guns were drawn, shots fired, auto glass shattered. Callen was changing magazines when shots came from a different direction. It was James Pierce firing at the unfriendlies. Sam took Pierce's gun, made arrangements for James' wife, who suffered from Alzheimer's, and took him to the boathouse.

During the the questioning, Nell was able to identify the four who showed up uninvited. Several photos of various meetings appeared onscreen. Sam froze and then asked Nell to enlarge one of the pictures. Sam looked like he has seen a ghost.

Callen noticed. "Who is it?"

"Isaak Sidorov, an arms dealer. The task force was investigating him. Several members tried to get close, most didn't get close."

Deeks picked up on Sam's tone. "But one did?"

Sam nodded. Deeks sensed that there was more to this but Sam was never one to share any personal information to anyone but Callen. Kensi picks up Deeks' concern and makes a note to talk with him about later.

Hetty suddenly appears with Nell on the plasma.

"We have a major problem here. If Frank Turner was looking into old sleeper agents - -"

Callen knew where Hetty was going with this. "FSB found out and asked Sidorov to investigate Turner."

"That means the Sinclair Project - - "

"- - is real."

"Exactly."

Sam was stunned, "Soviet agents are here now, armed with nuclear weapons?"

Hetty continued, "The NSA and CIA are already tracking our investigation. That means their interests are most definitely real."

Kensi wondered, "All of this explains why the Russians killed Turner but why go after James?"

Callen's head snapped up. "FSB is never wrong." With that Callen, followed by Sam, went back into interrogation. James tried to stand his ground but in the end, worried for his wife, he admitted that he was who they thought he was. He would tell them everything in exchange for immunity for his wife. Callen said they would protect his wife and son but no immunity. Hetty told Callen to grant the immunity. They needed all the info they could get in order to find the nukes.

* * *

The garage was dark and had a musty spell. James walked carefully with his arms in the air feeling for a light string. Callen and Sam cautiously walked in. When James pulled the string, a low voltage bulb shined on a tarp covering a tall object. James removed the tarp and he could hear both Callen and Sam gasp.

Sitting in front of them was an honest-to-God nuclear weapon. James said it was capable of a 17 kiloton explosion. Sam felt like he was in a time warp back to the sixties. Callen realised that it was bigger than the bomb dropped on Hiroshima.

James then looked at Sam."Can you imagine the burden carrying this secret, Agent Hanna?"

Sam was taken aback. He knew all about keeping secrets. It was their job. Hell, Kensi and Deeks were together and then married for almost a year before anyone found out. But now with Sidorov back in the U.S. and the knowledge that there was this nuke and who knows how many others in hiding, Sam was terrified that a secret that had been tucked away for several years was going to have to be revealed. And if it did, a life would be put in danger and he could not let that happen.

* * *

Back at Turner's loft, Eric was frustrated. He still couldn't make sense of the cipher. Sam and Callen were equally frustrated. They did come to realise that Turner did kill himself to keep Sidorov from finding the names of the other sleeper agents. Sam remembered something Turner had said to him: "See through my eyes." Callen watched as his partner climbed the bookshelf and positioned himself near where the found Turner's body hanging.

The books! They were stacked in a circle. Twenty-six stacks, the top book with a bookmark and the first letter of each book underlined. Callen smiled. It was like an old fashioned decoder ring. It was a favorite toy - his first spy tool. They set about reading Eric the letters. Low and behold it revealed a list of names and their locations.

* * *

Back in the mission Nell had the faces of the sleeper agents on the main screen. They all over the country. In fact their placement was in relation to the six largest cities back in the 70's. Now all they had to do was beat Sidorov to the nukes. Deeks continued to study Sam. Something was bothering him,almost eating away at him, and it had to do with this Sidorov person.

What could be so bad to affect Sam this way?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sidorov - Part 2

Activity in the mission was bordering on frantic. Every available person was onsite, divided into teams each with specific assignments and working round the clock to locate the sleeper agents and the nukes that came with them a long time ago.

Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen were with the San Diego tactical team at the last known location of one of the sleeper agents. Sam and Callen were poised on the perimeter while Kensi and Deeks were in a car waiting for the signal to go. The plan was to have Kensi approach the front door posing as a neighbor with a package that was delivered in error. The waiting was the worst. Deeks held his wife's hand. He needed to do something, anything, to keep his thoughts quiet. Kensi sensed his agitation and thought back to their dinner conversation from the previous night.

" _I cook a delicious dinner and you've got nothing to say?" Kensi had been working hard on her cooking skills. Both Julia and Roberta had taken their daughter (-in-law) under their wing and taught her simple meals she could prepare after a long work day. Tonight was an easy chicken stir-fry that she'd had previous success with. A crisp salad and a bottle of wine made for a nice relaxing, or so she thought, meal._

 _Deeks was pushing food around his plate, deep in thought. Kensi was getting concerned. "Gordon Ramsay called and asked me to join the staff at his new restaurant as executive chef."_

" _That's great."_

" _DEEKS!"_

" _What?"_

" _You haven't heard a word I said nor have you said anything about this romantic meal I made for you." Kensi decided pouting might get him to open up. Deeks shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at his wife. It was if he was seeing her, his plate, the candles, the wine, everything for the first time._

" _Oh baby, I am so sorry. Look at you, this table. You went to all this trouble and I am completely ignoring you." He got up, went to her, leaned down and kissed her. "I'm a jerk."_

" _Yes you are. But you are my jerk. What is going on with you?"_

 _Deeks sat back down, took a sip from his glass. "How well do you know Sam and Michelle?" The question caught Kensi by surprise._

" _To be honest, I just know Michelle as Sam's wife. I don't know what job she had before I met Sam. I just know she is a stay at home mom. Why?"_

" _Something with Sidorov has Sam spooked and I can't put my finger on it and I have nothing else to back it up, but I think it has to do with Michelle."_

" _I think you are overthinking this. Now come on. I am exhausted and I'm thinking a long, hot bath with my personal back scrubber, will be the perfect way to end the day." Kensi stood up, took her plate to the sink and gave her husband the look that said, "Are you coming or what?" Deeks was quickly on her heels._

* * *

"EXECUTE! EXECUTE! EXECUTE!"

Hetty's command set the seven teams in motion. One by one each team basically found the same thing, dead sleeper agents and no nukes. The bodies showed signs of torture and then execution.

Kensi and Deeks were left behind to search the San Diego house. Using the same logic as with James Pierce, the bomb that was assigned to Michael Andrews should be somewhere close. But unlike Pierce, there were no storage facilities nearby.

Deeks, Kensi and the SWAT team took a fine-tooth comb to Andrews' house. Back in OPS, Nell came across a city permit for a cellar for the house only there was no indication that a cellar was added. The house was sitting on a solid slab. Another team member found a set of handles that were used to lift heavy glass. Kensi noticed the minute the lightbulb went off in her partner's head.

"Riverdance!"

"River what?"

Deeks began stomping his way across the sunken living room.

Kensi understood what he was up to and told the rest of the team, "You heard the man, Riverdance!"

The room was filled with stomping the likes of which would make Michael Flatley proud! One of the team noticed a change in sound under the dining room table which was situated several steps up and off to the side of the living room. Table and chairs were quickly moved and the rug tossed aside. Deeks then tapped out a perimeter. The suction handles were put in place and a piece of the flooring was removed to reveal a steel door.

"Well that does not look like a wine cellar."

Carefully, the steel door was lifted. Deeks grabbed a flashlight and what they found was - nothing. No bomb but there were markings suggesting that something was there. The detective dropped down, Kensi handed him a geiger counter and their suspicions were confirmed with the clicking from the handheld scanner.

Kensi got OPS on the phone and Deeks delivered the news. "We find Sidorov?" Sam confirmed he was in LA. "Well that's a good thing. Because he has at least one nuclear bomb."

* * *

Deeks was studying Sam. He was having a quiet conversations with Callen and Hetty. Granger was now in the mix. The atmosphere in the mission was like a static electrical storm. Kensi tried to approach Callen to find out what was going on but got waived off. And Granger and Hetty were sniping at each other. What the hell was going on?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Eric telling the two junior partners to meet Sam and Callen outside the boatshed. Callen and Sam were going to pick up an informant, the address was on their phones. Kensi and Deeks were in position, Kensi inside the building and Deeks outside. Kensi was to film Victor Varlamov coming out of the building. Deeks to apprehend him once outside. Simple plan, simple result. Until it wasn't. They saw Assistant Director Granger standing a short ways away glaring at the team. "Let's take a walk Agent Hanna." Sam sighed and walked away with Granger while the rest of the team watched.

Kensi positioned herself so she could lip read the conversation. Deeks watched her. He admired her many skills. Before she could relay what was discussed, the two agents walked back, but not before Sam stopped and shook Granger's hand. Sam announced to Callen that "we're on." Deeks was starting to get pissed. He wanted to tell them all that he was not moving until someone told Kensi and him what the hell was going on.

Callen looked at Sam. "Quinn's ready?" Sam looked back at Granger and lead him inside to show him the plan.

Deeked turns to Callen."Why do I feel like I'm missing a huge part of this?"

"Because you are."

"And who's Quinn?"

"Quinn is what this is all about." With that Callen followed Sam. Deeks and Kensi were left behind wondering when they were going to be invited to the adult table and told what was going on. Deeks picked up a rock and tossed it down the alley. All Kensi could do was reach out and squeeze his shoulder. Nothing made sense.

* * *

The plan was to get it and set up surveillance on Sidorov.

Callen was on the roof of the hotel. Granger was outside the lobby door. Deeks was inside the hotel tucked into a corner on the floor where Sidorov was staying. Kensi, with Monty, was in the stairwell.

And action!

When Granger confirmed Sidorov was outside the hotel, Deeks headed to the room. He was to plant a camera in the chandelier. Simple. Except the first camera didn't work and he had to install the backup. As he was just about done, he heard several gunshots. Callen started the sequence to spook Sidorov. Deeks hurried to finish. He finally attached the camera and this one worked. Deeks rushed to get out. He nonchalantly walked passed Sidorov and his entourage. Even brazenly said "How you doing?"

Meantime, Callen was coming down from the roof as two of Sidorov's men came up the steps. Callen grabbed Monty to add to his cover as a guy walking his dog. Kensi then started her fake phone call talking about the guy she saw running down the stairs in time for the goons to hear her. They took her phone, shoved her against the wall and went to their room. Just as it was planned.

* * *

Once back in OPS, the team reviewed the video from the hotel. Sidorov was wild and he wanted Kirkin dead. Nell was working on Sam's alias, who was about to be released from prison. Deeks watched the silent communication between Sam and Callen and now it seemed that Granger also knew what was going on. How were they supposed to be a team, back each other up, if everyone didn't know all the facts?

"Sam, are you going to fill me and Kensi in on what is going on? And who is Quinn?" Sam just walked out of OPS with Callen following.

Kensi looked to Granger. "Are you going to fill us in? How are we supposed to do our jobs?"

Granger glared at both at them. "You two keep working through the background on Kirkin. We need to find him before Sidorov does." Then he left the room.

Deeks looked Kensi. "I'm outta here. Let's go get some dinner and take Monty home." He nodded curtly to Eric and Nell and walked out. Kensi offered a mumbled apology and went after her husband. Hetty watched as the detective stormed down the steps with Kensi close behind. She has been watching as tensions were mounting among the team. Hetty needs to figure out a way to quiet things before damage was done.

* * *

Kensi laid next to her husband as he tossed and turned. Deeks was still angry when they arrived home from work. She sent him to the beach to surf after dinner, hoping that would release his pent up tension. He seemed better when he came home but was still distant.

She reached over and rubbed small circles on his back. "Baby, come on wake up." She kept rubbing his back, his shoulder.

Deeks finally came around. He turned onto his back and looked at his wife. "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's going on with you? You've been angry since the alley."

"I just don't understand why we can't know what is going on with Sam and this person Quinn?"

Kensi had no answer for him, but agreed with his sentiment.

* * *

The team was back in OPS on a video call with the FBI debriefing from the raids. The final count was eleven sleeper agents. Three were couples, and all, like the Andrews, were tortured. Four of the agents did not have nukes. Two did plus the one Kensi and Deeks found meant that Sidorov now had three nuclear bombs and an active black market just chomping at the bit to buy them.

The OPS door opened to Granger coming in to join them. LAPD reported finding a female body on the beach of Santa Monica Bay. She had a parking ticketing from the Casa del Mar Hotel - Sidorov's last known location. All Granger could do was say he was sorry.

Deeks looked at Kensi and thought, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Sam and Callen left, Kensi and Deeks hot on their heels. The drive to the bay was quiet. Kenis was keeping half an eye on her husband as he stared out the window. She watched him clench and unclench his left fist while he chewed on the tip of his right thumb. She knew his tells. He was replaying previous interactions with Sam. The tension was growing and Kensi was not sure how to diffuse it.

The team approached the yellow crime scene tape. Sam walked directly to the body. Kensi noticed how tense his shoulders were and then how they released when Sam saw who was under the tarp. Apparently it was not who he was expecting.

What happens next was a whirl of angry words, Sam nearly drowning a man, Deeks and Kensi literally pulling their guns on two other guys to keep them from shooting Sam, and Callen pulling Sam off the guy he was trying to drown. What the hell was happening?

Callen came over to Kensi and Deeks. Deeks had had enough as he watched Sam walk away. "This is insane. What the hell is going on?"

Kensi joined them. "If this is a personal thing between Sam and Quinn, just tell us."

Callen rubbed his hands over his face. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Working on the same task force, side by side, seven days a week, months on end, they fell in love." Callen then looked at the two of them. "I'm sure you can understand how that happens."

Deeks looked at Callen in total shock. "You mean Michelle is Quinn? She is CIA?"

Kensi was just as stunned. "Why didn't Sam just tell us? Why would he, they, keep that from us? If anyone would get it, we would."

Callen just shrugged. "It was his, their, story to tell. But probably because Michelle stayed home once the kids came so there was nothing to tell. The only reason she is working now is because of her tie to Sidorov. She was the one who got close. Extremely close. Sam had finally put all of that behind him only to have it ripped open like a scab on a cut." Callen then left them to find Sam.

Kensi and Deeks just looked at each other. Suddenly he didn't care that they were at work. He pulled his wife into his arms and held on for dear life. He knew exactly how Sam was feeling. How he felt everyday working with his wife. He needed to talk to Sam, to give him the support only he can offer as a married man. His perspective just did a one-eighty and although he was still pissed about being kept out of the loop, he could forgive knowing what he knows now.

Kensi could feel the moment Deeks' anger released. She held on to him just as tight. She worried everyday working with him. She still remembered when he tried to beg her to leave him behind when they were in New York City to see Hetty. He would always try to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself. But that's what came with the marriage vows. When she said "I do" she agreed to let him be who he needed to be for her. He in his vows agreed to allow her to be the badass he knew she was. They'd managed to find the middle ground with their work and home life relationships.

But this, this was something way out of the ordinary.

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sidorov - Part 3

It had been four months since they last had any information on Sidorov, Sam was still on edge and not giving Deeks the time of day. Deeks tried to talk to him, offer support, anything. Sam was having none of it. Kensi watched with interest but also concern. She was baffled by Sam's behavior. She remembered the tension in Hetty's apartment in New York when they showed up, back from the "dead". He could not still be mad at them for what they did? They saved Nate. Shouldn't the ends justify the means? No one died, well technically they kinda did, but no one really died. Besides, Deeks was a valued member of this team, her partner and more importantly, her husband. She wouldn't have him disrespected.

Kensi found Deeks doing a weapons inventory in the armory. Everyone on the team had specific maintenance projects and this was his. He was deep into his task and didn't appear to hear her come in. She quietly came up behind him and just as she was about to surprise him . . .

"You know, you used to be better at sneaking up on me. Losing your touch there Sugarbear?" Deeks still had not moved. He just kept writing. But Kensi knew the smirk that was on his face without seeing it. The one she usually can't resist kissing off his face. But there are cameras in the armory so no sugar for her.

"You're just so clever aren't you, Detective?"

"That's Lieutenant to you missy."

"My apologies. You're just so clever aren't you Lieutenant?"

"And don't you forget it." Deeks wagged his finger at her as he turned around on his stool and leered at her affectionately. She stood there with a clipboard in her hand and was shifting uncomfortably back and forth between her feet. "Whatcha ya got there?"

"How would you describe the way we settle disagreements?"

"I apologize even when it's not my fault. Typical male-female, husband-wife dynamic. Why?"

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Quicksand. No, headhunters, actually. Headhunters and being buried up to my neck in an ant hill which headhunters do."

"So basically anything in a Tarzan movie?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you have recurring nightmares?"

"Just the one with Hetty and the burning monkey."

"What?"

"What? I thought everybody had that? I know Eric does. That's awkward."

Kensi just shook her head. "What other job would you be doing if you couldn't be in law enforcement?"

"Gigolo."

"Seriously?"

"School teacher."

"Really?"

"Who lives a double life as a gigolo. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Kensi hesitates. Deeks knows her tells. She is hiding or embarrassed about something.

"It's just a partner survey."

"I didn't get one." Now she is really squirming. He needed to see what was on that clipboard. Quick as a jungle cat, he grabbed the board away from her. Kensi tried to grab it back. He looked at a question. "How would your partner describe the way you smell? What the . . .? This isn't from Hetty, this is . . . Cosmo? This isn't for 'partner' partners."

Kensi again tried to grab at the clipboard. Deeks blocked her attempts. He flipped through the pages and

found the first page of the survey. " Hold on. This is a marriage survey! Why are you looking at this? Is there something wrong that I don't know about? We're newlyweds. You should still be basking in the glow of my awesomeness."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She found the magazine at the hair salon and she was bored waiting for her appointment and started answering the questions. She was deliriously happy in her marriage to Deeks. She may have paused over the questions about kids and she really hoped he didn't see them. But he did. Deeks stopped and looked at her. The teasing was gone. Instead his eyes were full of love and hope that she might be starting to think about a family.

He put the clipboard down, reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She automatically put her arms around his neck. Deeks cleared his throat. "Umm. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. I was bored, started answering the questions, realized we are perfect for each other. As for the questions about kids, I don't know yet." She leaned into him, her forehead touching his.

Deeks gave her a kiss. "I know we are not ready yet. But I can't wait for the tiny mutant ninja assassins to come. You are going to be a spectacular mom. And we will make this decision together. Partners, Couple, Twosome, remember?"

She leaned into him and kissed him back. Whatever happens for them happens. As long as they are together. She went in for another kiss but froze when the sound of someone clearing her throat stopped her. Kensi looked over to see Nell standing at the entrance to the armory.

Deeks head dropped. "Nellus interruptus AGAIN!"

Nell stood there and tried to look sorry, but she wasn't really. She also knew her friends weren't mad at her. Well, she knew Kensi wasn't. Deeks would probably tease her like he always did. But she was here for a reason. "Viktor Varlamov was murdered on the beach this morning."

Kensi and Deeks followed Nell out of the armory and up to OPS. Eric had video from the Venice Chess Park. There is only one angle to the murder so the perpetrator was not seen. Kensi was the first to ask, "You think this is related to Isaak Sidorov?

Nell relayed what background she had. "Sidorov thinks a rival mob boss, Anatoli Kirkin, hired Varlamov to assassinate him." It was probably the reason he left the country. The question now is, is he back? There are still the three nukes to find. Callen doled out assignments. The wonder twins were going to trace the feed to see who else was watching. Deeks and Kensi were to head to the morgue. Callen headed for the door. Kensi stopped him and asked where he's going. A very cryptic, "Going to see one Varlamov's poker buddies" was all she got.

Deeks hated dealing with dead bodies. He would rather have root canal. Kenis knew this and went out of her way to make him as squeamish as possible. When Kensi pulled back the sheet, they were greeted to a dead Varlamov with some sort of lettering carved into his forehead.

Deeks took out his phone to take a picture. "Wow! I believe that falls under adding insult to injury."

Kensi examined the left hand that was missing the middle finger. "What do you think this means?"

"Maybe he flipped off the wrong guy," was her husband's clever retort. His phone pinged with an answer from OPS. The letters are from the cyrillic alphabet, the letters are the english equivalent S-L-O-N. Is it the name of the person who killed Varlamov? Is it a message to anyone else coming for Sidorov? And the missing finger? Maybe it's all part of the same message? Kensi called Callen, gave him what they got and they headed out.

Kensi and Deeks were re-watching the video from the park. Varlamov was reading a letter that Deeks felt was set as a distraction by the killer. Nell joined them with a message from Callen. Siderov and his henchman Greshnev are back in the states. Kirkin may be next on his list. It also may mean there is a buyer for the nukes. Nell also let them know that Sam was having trouble reaching Michelle. Callen and Sam were heading to his house now. The junior partners would join them.

Well they were going to join them until Hetty stopped them. CIA agent Michael Snyder was on his way to the boatshed and needed to be "entertained" until Sam and Callen can get things under control with regards to Michelle and Sidorov's location. Deeks looked at his wife with that look in his eye that she knew meant mayhem would probably ensue. What scared her more was the matching glint in Hetty's eye.

* * *

To say that Agent Snyder was less than happy to see Kensi and Deeks and not Agent Hanna was an understatement. "I was very specific with Hetty when I told her I needed to see Hanna."

Kensi looked at her partner and with one glance decided to do their good cop/bad cop routine with Kensi being the good cop. "He's on assignment."

"What about his wife?"

Deeks had been "noisily" drinking from a plastic water bottle that included squeezing it to get maximum noise. "Michelle?"

"Does he have more than one?"

"I don't know. Does he?"

Deeks looked at Kensi. "I don't think so."

Snyder was getting agitated with the partners. "Cute. You two really think you can stall and keep me here all day?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

"How we doing so far? We're just trying to help you Agent Snyder."

Snyder dragged his hand over his face. "Officer Snyder, and you two can't help me. Actually, you," he said as he leered at Kensi, "Could probably help me."

Kensi feigned flattery. Deeks gave his wife kudos. "Nice" Deeks has seen all forms of flirtation hurled at his partner over the years. He has never worried once about her devotion to their partnership and more importantly their marriage. He was enjoying that Snyder had no idea about their status. He couldn't wait for the fun reveal. Snyder did what most folks do with Deeks, underestimate him. Snyder was about to be schooled by the king and queen of banter.

"You don't even look like you could help yourself."

Kensi made catfight sounds. Deeks acted duly offended. "Wow! Was I just insulted?" Kensi concurred. "Sounded pretty insulting to me. Definitely condescending."

"Almost disdainful."

"Borderline supercilious"

"Well I am super silly. So I guess you got me there. Point to Poindexter. High five." Deeks stood, offered a high-five to Snyder, who left him hanging. Deeks chuckled and kept walking. "See you later."

Snyder growled. "You're interfering with a federal investigation."

Kensi answered him sweetly, "But we are federal investigators." She batted her eyes at Snyder for affect.

Deeks, who had been rummaging in the fridge, turned back to his partner. "Wait a minute, now I'm confused. Who's on first?"

Snyder was getting frustrated. "Keep it up, but even that garden gnome you call a boss won't be able to save your asses if you screw the pooch on this one."

Kensi feigned confusion. "Garden gnomes, screwing of pooches...what world do you live in?"

"Hey, want to see me dislocate my wrist?" Deeks munched on a carrot stick in Snyder's face while Kensi smirked at the CIA officer.

Snyder just sighed.

The couple kept up the antics of stalling Snyder. Kensi thought she was going to lose it when Deeks, in all seriousness, she thought, asked Officer Snyder if he could join the CIA. Kensi told Snyder how gifted her partner was as an undercover operative, a master of disguise. He even was able to disguise himself as Margaret Thatcher no less. The two them got into a contest to see who could do the best "Maggie" impersonation. Snyder was not amused. And suddenly, neither were Kensi and Deeks when the door opened and in walked the man they were pretty sure they had arrested for killing Brent Bolten some time ago.

Deeks was first to find his voice. "What is he doing here?"

Callen was right behind him. "I found Snyder's name on his collar."

Kensi glared at Snyder. "Wait. He works for you?"

"Vostanik Sabatino." The man offered Deeks his hand. Deeks left him hanging. Sabatino tried to apologize for not revealing himself the last time they met. No one was buying it. They still didn't believe that Bolten's death was an accident. And then things got better when Callen told his two teammates that Granger wanted them to work with Snyder and Sabatino. Before Deeks could respond, Eric appeared onscreen.

He got a hit on computer activity at a local library branch that stopped just after Varlamov was killed. Callen then told them Sam was going back under cover as David Forman and Michelle as Quinn. The hope was that if Greshnev was back, Sidorov wouldn't be far behind. Snyder told Callen that they needed to be there when the meet happened but without "Sonny and Cher." Callen made sure that Snyder knew this was a joint operation and joint meant Deeks and Kensi would be with Snyder and Sabatino.

* * *

Once at the library, Kensi paired with Sabatino and together they went in to check out the computer system. Deeks stayed with Snyder. While Kensi copied a file to a thumbdrive, Sabatino gave Kensi the once over. She was used to this treatment from men. But Sabatino, much like Trent Kort, gave her the creeps. Must be a CIA thing. She got up to go see the librarian when Sabatino made his move.

"Cop or soldier?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your father. Was he law enforcement or military."

Kensi felt he was being intrusive. "Why?"

"Well it's just you carry yourself with a real confidence and authority."

Kensi stopped. "Are you hitting on me?"

Sabatino tried to look embarrassed but Kensi could tell he really wasn't. "No. Well maybe - - a little. Don't worry, I'm harmless. In this business? With our lives? Hell, I can't even keep a plant alive, let alone a relationship. Plus I wouldn't want to step in the middle of something."

"Something?" Damn it. Kensi was concerned. She and Deeks tried to keep their relationship a secret when they were in the field with other agencies. She wondered if the CIA officer already knew they were married. They thought Hetty had buried their marriage license again when OSP reopened, but how did Sabatino know about her father? She really didn't like the vibe she was getting from him and wished her partner was here. Kensi was brought out of thoughts by the officer.

"Yeah between you and your partner."

"Between me and my . . ." Ok she'd had enough of this guy. Normally she wouldn't reveal herself but they have a job to do and not much time to do it. "Look, Deeks is more than my partner. He's my husband and we work really well together. We have a great life with jobs we love. So if you could just back off a bit, I would appreciate it."

Sabatino just stared at her. "You and Deeks? Really?"

"Me and Deeks. Really." Kensi smiled remembering a time when she had asked that very question. "Deeks, really?" She actually questioned if that was the best they could do? She came to learn that he was the absolute best she could do and she loved him with all her heart. Kensi suddenly realized that the CIA officer was staring at her. She glared at him in a type of warning. Sabatino took a half step back and nodded in a sort of apology. Kensi nodded back and went back to her task.

Meanwhile outside, Snyder was trying to pay Deeks back for the dog and pony show he suffered through in the boatshed. He thought he knew how to get under Shaggy's skin. If he could just get Deeks to shut up.

"Does CIA have mind control machines?"

"I wish."

"Who shot JFK?"

"Lee Harvey Oswald"

"Who else? You don't even know do you? Are their aliens in area 51?"

"No" Snyder looked away from Deeks with a half a smile on his face.

Deeks noticed. "What? You're smiling. That's a tell. That means there's aliens in Area 51. I knew it!"

"I'm smiling out of the irony that while I'm sitting out here, stuck, listening to your incessant babble . . ."

"Why thank you."

"My partner is up there hitting on your smoking hot partner."

Deeks chuckled to himself. He knew Sabatino probably was leering at Kensi. He's seen it all before. As for Snyder's smugness, he had the ultimate surprise for him. "Yeah well, doesn't really matter, he can hit on her all he wants. The fact of the matter is, she is a stone cold fox. Emphasis on stone cold."

Snyder is not deterred. "Well just be happy that she's your partner and not your girlfriend." Snyder then gave Deeks his best lear.

Deeks looked back at him and smiled. "You're right, she's not my girlfriend. She's my wife, asshole. She is beautiful, strong, deadly and let me tell you something I don't normally share with strangers: smoking hot doesn't even begin to describe her. The things she does to me when we're in bed, would set your hair on fire. So let Sabatino take his best shot. I trust my wife and actually feel sorry for your partner. She will make very sure he doesn't hit on her again." Deeks leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and listened to Snyder huff in frustration for being bested by the shaggy detective. Point to Poindexter indeed.

Back in the library, Sabatino was still reeling with embarrassment for getting busted for hitting on a married woman. Kensi was doing nothing to ease his discomfort. She was turning to go outside when she literally bumped into her partner. She then did something she never does in the field unless it's part of a cover. She put her arms around Deeks neck and kissed him. A very startled husband pulled back and looked at his wife.

"Hi-i-i-i-i!"

"Hi."

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining. Wait a minute, let me guess. He hit on you didn't he?" Deeks then looked over his wife's head towards Sabatino. "How come he's still upright? You going soft on me Kensalina?" He then did what every Neanderthal male does, grabbed his woman closer to his body and growled at the the other male. Sabatino, who spoke male fluently, backed away.

Kensi normally didn't like to appear weak or needing protection, but in this instance, with this jerk, she was very happy to allow her husband to have his moment. And maybe she found him pretty hot while he was doing it too. Her husband had never felt threatened by the men Kensi comes in contact with. He was secure in his own skin as it related to her badass self. It's what attracted her to him. Most of the men she met weren't comfortable with her job or "confidence" as Sabatino put it and tried to change her. Deeks never had. So she was happy to let him go all caveman over her. Especially towards a jerk like Sabatino.

Deeks had come into the library so that he could check on his partner and to fill them in on the new intel he had. "Sam is following Greshnev and Eric is going to talk us in so I thought I should come in and let you two know." Kensi knew why he came in and normally she would be upset but she was actually relieved. She touched Deeks' cheek to acknowledge the gesture and assure him that she was fine, now. And together they headed back out. Deeks stayed with Snyder while Kensi and Sabatino headed for her car. Deeks gave the CIA officer one more glare and Sabatino nodded back assuring him there would be no other advances towards Mrs. Deeks.

* * *

In the boatshed, Deeks and Kensi were in the common area reviewing photographs while their CIA counterparts, Snyder and Sabatino, were holed up in interrogation appearing to be in deep discussion. The images were on the plasma but as a professional courtesy, the sound was muted.

Deeks was pacing. Kensi let him be, while she hunched over the photos spread on the table. She knew he thought better when he was moving around. He came to a stop next to his partner.

"Well we are obviously missing something."

"What does Sidorov want?"

"He wants Quinn to kill his rival, Kirkin, so he can come back and sell the nukes that he stole."

Kensi suddenly stands up straight. "That's it!"

"I mean the broad strokes, yeah, that's it."

"No. That's how we get Sidorov and Greshnev."

"Okay, this going to be hard to believe, but I am not exactly following the Kensi logic train. Apparently it doesn't make any stops in my neighborhood. But that's okay, because if you have a plan, I am sure it's brilliant because you are brilliant and I love you."

Before Deeks could get closer to her, Snyder and Sabatino came into the common area. Kensi spoke first. "We have a plan."

"We do?" Deeks didn't mean to say that outloud.

Snyder looked at the two partners. He was still a bit miffed that he couldn't tell they were married and he was definitely still pissed about the earlier charade they pulled on him. "Let's hear it."

"We kill Kirkin."

The two officers looked at each other and then back at Kensi and Deeks. Sabatino started to mock Kensi but suddenly heard a low sound emanating from her husband. Sabatino decided to allow Kensi to further explain her plan.

The plan was to not "really" kill Kirkin. Just make it look that Quinn had. They needed to find him quickly and get him to agree. He was a rival of Sidorov and if it meant he could get his hands on those nukes, he would probably cooperate. Sabatino knew Kirkin liked to do business at a spa that the Russian mob was known to frequent.

Kensi texted Callen. Deeks asked what else anyone knew about Kirkin. Snyder offered that he liked blondes. Kensi shrugged, she'd worn wigs before. Just as she was about to leave, Snyder got an amused look on his face. Sabatino told Kensi it wouldn't matter what color her hair was. She was not his type. Both Snyder and Sabatino turned in tandem and looked at the only blonde in the room.

Deeks eyes went wide."No! Really? Come on!"

* * *

Kensi was sitting in a black SUV in downtown Los Angeles. The wonder twins were able to confirm that Kirkin was in the spa. Sabatino hopped into the passenger seat. Snyder was watching the back entrance. Kensi was nervous about Deeks being inside alone save an earwig and not much else. Literally.

"Deeks can you hear me?"

"Wow."

"Deeks. Say something. Are you there? Deeks?"

"Uh yeah. I can hear you."

"What are you wearing?"

"That's not funny. It's like a gulag water park in here."

"Oh please. How many times have I had to go undercover with a low-cut blouse and a high-cut skirt?"

"Both of which are more than what I'm wearing right now." Deeks walked past some patrons. "How you doing? Good to see you."

"Oh really!"

Deeks was about to answer her when a huge sweaty guy walked past him. Only he didn't quite clear Deeks' space. He was treated to a wet body rubbing against him.

Kensi laughed at the gagging sound she could hear her partner make.

Deeks continued to look for Kirkin when he spotted him in the pool surrounded by even bigger men. After he let Kensi know that he saw Kirkin, he took a big breath, dropped his towels and slid into the pool. As he made his way toward his subject, the goons started toward him. Kirkin had not missed Deeks getting into the pool. In fact, his plan was to have his men take him back to a private room he kept for business and other meetings. He was looking forward to finding out more about the blonde god that was coming towards him.

Deeks was totally skeeved by being in a pool with water that was hotter than any bath he had shared with Kensi, but filled with naked guys. Naked, hairy, tattooed guys. He waded his way through the water toward Kirkin. He knew exactly when Kirkin saw him and, oh dear lord, Kirkin looked appreciatively at him. Like really appreciatively. Deeks swallowed hard and moved forward. As Deeks got closer to Kirkin his path was blocked by a large tattooed man.

Kensi listened to her partner try and babble his way past the guy. "How you doing? Like your tattoos. I mean, I don't, I don't, I 'like' like your tattoos, I just mean that I appreciate their artistic merit because I myself was thinking of getting a tattoo, you know, like a unicorn, except for, like a really bad-ass unicorn that's like breathing fire and he's got nunchucks and stuff. I just thought it would be a good idea. Okay, I'm just going to go."

Deeks made a move to get around the large gatekeeper who turned to follow him closely - - very closely. Deeks turned back to him and politely asked for some space. Would not want any unwanted underwater contact. He finally was face to face with Kirkin, who gave him the once over, several times. A smile started across his lips and Deeks wanted to be anywhere but where he was, but there was a job to do.

"I'm Detective Marty Deeks, L.A.P.D., but I'm currently working for N.C.I.S."

"You're a little out of your neighborhood, right?"

"Not to mention my comfort zone."

"What do you want?"

"This is gonna sound funny, but we actually want to kill you. Just let me explain - -"

Kirkin raised an eyebrow in surprise, which signaled his two goons to play "dunk the cop" with Deeks. Kensi suddenly heard static over the comms.

"Deeks? Deeks can you hear me?"

"Marco?"

Kensi jumped out of the SUV with Sabatino right behind her. Just as she reached the side entrance, out popped her partner. He looked like a drowned rat and she was never so happy to see him in her life. She resisted the urge to hug him, especially with the CIA officer standing close by. Instead she asked what happened.

"Kirkin's in. He'll do it.

Sabatino congratulated him. Deeks was actually touched.

Kensi wanted answers."I was trying to call you. Are you okay?"

"I just feel really dirty. Maybe I just need a hug. Just a little snuggle session with my wife."

"What are you . . . . Ugh! Ewww. It's like hugging Monty after he's had a bath."

While Deeks was hugging Kensi, he glanced over to Sabatino and winked at him, reminding him of what's his. Sabatino nodded at yet another reminder of his social misstep. Kensi called Callen to prep Michelle, then all three headed back to the boatshed.

* * *

Michelle was to take out Kirkin in the lobby bar at a downtown hotel. Deeks was set up as bartender, Kensi was positioned to capture the event on her phone. Everyone in the bar was either N.C.I.S. or L.A.P.D. Deeks checked in with Kirkin by asking if he could get him anything else. Kirkin just gave Deeks an appreciative once over with his eyes. Deeks sighed and walked away. He had a new appreciation for what his wife went through when she was the bait on undercover ops.

Kensi saw the interaction and could not resist hassling her partner. "Did Kirkin just wink at you?"

"Yeah, that's his way of letting me know he's ready."

"Un-huh" Kensi smirked at him.

Deeks wanted to kiss that smirk right off her mouth. And he was about to say so when he saw Quinn walk into the bar. She stopped right in front of him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Vodka soda please."

"Okay."

"Where's your restroom?"

"All the way down on the right." Which was right where Kirkin was. Quinn looked over. Saw her mark and started walking straight toward him. She then pulled her gun and shot the Russian three times. Chaos ensued. Kensi recorded everything. Quinn kept walking, right out the back of the hotel. Just as planned, except for the part where Sam had escaped from his holding cell at LAPD that Hetty had arranged to keep him safe from Sidorov. Just once she wished her agents would stick to the plan. Hopefully the next phase will go as planned.

* * *

A sunny afternoon on Venice beach. Shops were open, folks were walking, jogging, riding. At a local park pickup basketball games were being played. Quinn entered the court space and headed across to a half wall to sit and watch. Snyder and Sabatino, wearing basketball shorts and tees, looking woefully out of place, stood along the sidelines. Callen was tucked into a small shop but he could see the court and where Quinn was sitting.

Sidorov and Greshnev joined her. Sidorov was giddy as he showed Quinn the replay of her handiwork. Callen was watching but something was off. He then noticed Greshnev as he clocked the two CIA officers. Callen warned them that they may have been made. Greshnev leaned into Sidorov and then grabbed Quinn and left. Callen yelled for Snyder and Sabatino to stop Greshnev. Sidorov opened fire and took down Snyder. He then carjacked a jeep from the beach patrol and drove off.

Callen chased after Quinn. The senior agent almost caught up to them when he heard gunshots. Callen ran faster and as he came around the corner into an alley he saw Greshnev fall. Callen then looked past the body to see his partner with his gun drawn. Sam went to his wife and hugged her tight. Callen sighed, that was just too close.

* * *

Back at the boatshed, Kensi and Deeks sat quietly while Sabatino was on the phone at a far corner of the room. All of them knew the risks of the job everyday. Snyder getting killed was not the outcome any of them expected nor wanted. The two junior agents were also feeling a bit guilty about their behavior today. Yes, Hetty asked them to stall the CIA and they chose to have some fun at Snyder's expense. But in the end, they were all officers of the law and deserved to be respected.

Sabatino finished his call and returned to their side of the room. After a moment of awkwardness Kensi asked, "Did Snyder have a family?"

"Divorced. No kids. Goes with the territory I guess." Sabatino winced the moment he said that as he looked at the married agents. "I think you two are quite a team. I wish you well. Really, I do." With that Sabatino shook their hands and left.

Deeks had been watching Kensi the whole time and knew something was up. His wife was normally one of the strongest people in the room. But when she asked about Snyder's family, he knew she was rattled.

"Promise me you'll never do that," she said.

"What's that?"

"Get yourself killed."

"Well the good news for you is that I have a natural aversion to death so . . . "

Kensi turned towards her partner. Deeks' heart stopped at the haunted look in her eyes. "Oh my God, come here." Deeks pulled his wife to him and hugged her tight. They faced death every day. He remembered sitting in a hospital room in Germany begging her to wake up. Kensi had her scare when he was shot, but his life was not in dire straights then. Snyder's shooting upset her big time. He wanted to cheer her up. "If I'm killed in the line of duty, you do me a favor?"

Kensi swallowed hard at the thought of having to fill whatever request he was going to ask. "Yeah."

"Cryogenically freeze me and put me in our living room." It took every bit of undercover skill he had to ask that with a straight face.

"What on earth would I do with your dead frozen body in our living room?"

"You're right. I guess our bedroom is much more intimate." He waggled his eyebrows at her. She pushed away from him. But mission accomplished, she was smiling again. He pulled her back to him, lifted her chin up and kissed her with everything he could pour into it. He hated when she was scared. He never wanted to be the one who scared her or hurt her. They were a great team. They would get through this, the way they always did, together.

Kensi gave him one more kiss, pulled away and headed toward the door. "I'll meet you in the car."

As she was walking out, Deeks remembered something and called after her, "You smell like sunshine - -" He heard the door close "- - and gunpowder." He smiled and thought to himself. Two of my favorite things."

Deeks paused as he thought of all the things that are his wife and how undeserving he felt to be her husband. He sighed because he knew the job was not done. Sidorov was out there with three nukes and had to be stopped. Deeks then headed towards the door, turned off the lights and left the boatshed.

Tomorrow was another day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi all, sorry for the delay - real life, blah blah blah. Thanks for all the reviews and follows.**_

 _ **Thank you Donna for working through your cold medicine and gold fetish [inside joke]**_

 _ **Up next one of the episodes I absolutely loathed. Hopefully I fixed it. Stef says I did. I hope you agree.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Siderov Part 4 - Parley

The Office of Special Projects was known for its ability to multi-task through many cases. One eye was always on Sidorov and his movement. Michelle Hanna was the CIA liaison and made regular appearances at the mission to update the team. She and Kensi spoke often about what to do about Sam's animosity towards Deeks. Michelle was as baffled as Kensi, even asking Sam as to why. Sam would never give his wife a straight answer and Michelle knew her man well enough not to press. Even Callen was at a loss but would not stand up to his partner. Hetty kept her counsel for now but was watching.

The mission was visited by the "Red" Team, a roving NCIS unit that lived and traveled together in two large semi-trailers. Deeks was fascinated with the concept and talked to Kensi about possibly joining a similar team. After all they had lived undercover for over a year rescuing Nate. A nomadic life could be fun and to be honest, Deeks could use a break from Sam's antagonism. Kensi was sympathetic to her husband's plight but had finally felt settled in their home. Ironic, given that she was the one who had to settle Deeks' fears about leaving Los Angeles behind right before they went under with the CIA.

The subject of kids interjected itself into two cases. The team stopped a domestic terrorist plot to release cyanide into Los Angeles drinking water system. The son of one the leaders had touched Callen, especially when the boy ended up in foster care. Callen was a child of the system, knew the pitfalls and decided to help the boy, through visits, to help him adjust to his new normal.

Kensi and Deeks had their own ordeals to work through. First there was Sam and Callen goading Kensi to babysit for Sam's daughter so they could go to a basketball game. Michelle was out of the country following a lead. The irony that Deeks, with Kensi, was okay to watch his daughter, but not much use for anything else was not lost on Deeks. He just shrugged it off and he and Kensi had a fun evening with Kamran. Deeks hoped his wife would remember what a fun evening they had and start to relax her fears about children. She would be an awesome mother if she would just allow herself to believe and see what her husband did.

The junior partners were tasked with going to Mexico to retrieve a witness to the supposed murder of a cartel leader named Barbosa. Javier was in his late teens, good looking and talented. He wrote and performed songs. Known as a " _narcocorrido,"_ he glorified the cartel's activities in song. Barbosa had befriended him, helped with his career, and basically became a father figure to Javier. Sadly, Javier's faith in Barbosa was misguided. Barbosa drew Javier out of hiding so he could kill him. By tying up his last loose end, he could disappear. The young singer was devastated by the betrayal, crumpling into a heap on the floor of the warehouse. Kensi, to her own surprise, went to him, gathered him into her arms and comforted Javier, much like a mother would a sobbing child. Deeks was not surprised at his wife's actions. She was compassionate, brave and fiercely protective of those she cared about. He was more sure than ever that when the time was right, their tiny ninja assassin would have the best mom in the whole world.

* * *

It was a warm May evening and the beach was more active given the time of year. Folks were out strolling, tossing frisbees, balls, children were chasing each after each other. Surfers were enjoying the evening high tide. A scruffy gray dog was running after a ball into the surf and returning it to his owner, a gorgeous brunette. Her laugh was infectious as she teased her dog, Monty. She kept half an eye on the surfers watching proudly as her husband weaved in and out of the waves. Her life was pretty close to perfect.

Deeks made his way from the shoreline toward his wife, stopping right in front of her and shaking, much like Monty, the excess water from from his hair onto her lap. "Deeks! Stop it!" She loved that man but there were times he was such a child.

Deeks just sat down and gathered his wife into his lap and started kissing her all over as she tried to wriggle free. Their laughter caught the attention of folks around them who saw a couple in love. No one could tell the lives they led protecting everyone on the beach from terrorism on any give day . They made the choice willingly and were proud of their careers. They were grateful they could do this job together, as husband and wife. It was what made the job bearable when they had to face the underbelly of the world.

Deeks phone started ringing in his bag. He grabbed it and sighed when he saw Granger's name come up. "Go for Deeks."

"Detective, I need you at the boatshed in 30 minutes, alone. And I mean alone. You are not to discuss this with your wife." With that the call ended.

Kensi watched as her husband listened to Granger. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "What was that about?"

Deeks knew what Granger told him, but he promised his wife early on in their relationship - no secrets. He wasn't about to start now. Especially when he didn't trust Granger as far as he could throw him. He turned to Kensi. "Granger wants me at the boatshed, alone. He actually emphasized that point."

Kensi didn't trust Granger either. "How do you want to handle this?" She was not going to let her husband go without backup.

Deeks sighed. "I want you to contact Nell and see if she can activate the cameras in the boatshed to record my meeting without Granger knowing. Granger has been pushing all our buttons over the Sidorov investigation. I just don't trust him."

Kensi agreed and got her phone out to call Nell. Deeks gathered up their things and Monty, and headed for the car. The partners with Nell's help would not allow Granger to destroy their team. They remembered how Granger had tried to cause a divide between them when OSP was under scrutiny following Janvier's shooting. Even with Director Vance's glowing recommendation in Deeks' file, Granger still wasn't a fan. Whatever he was planning, the team would not allow anyone to divide them. They were a strong, cohesive unit.

* * *

Eric arrived in OPS to set up surveillance in the boatshed. Nell had gone to Deeks and Kensi's to set up her laptop so she could watch also. The group was divided as to what and when to tell Hetty. Deeks wanted to keep the circle closed. Kensi was about to say something to Nell when she heard a sound coming from her laptop. Granger, followed by Deeks entered the common room.

"Okay Granger, I am here and alone. What do you want?" Deeks wanted to make sure that Granger knew he was not happy to be dragged away from Kensi and forced to lie to her.

"You would do well Detective, to address me properly." Granger's smugness towards Deeks did nothing to encourage Deeks' cooperation.

"Well since you insist on proper etiquette, you would do well to address me properly. It's Lieutenant Deeks if you don't mind. If you had read the memo from Director Vance reopening OSP you would have known that. If you did not get a copy, I would be happy to forward you mine." Deeks stared back at the Assistant Director. Nell and Kensi gave each other high fives.

Granger growled at Deeks. "Fine. Lieutenant, shall we get down to business?"

"It's your party."

"I need you to do a quick undercover for me, off the books."

"Why off the books?"

"Because I say so. And if you wish to continue as our liaison, you would be wise to do what you're told. The Director listens to what I have to say regarding personnel and I can very easily send you back to LAPD."

Deeks was very grateful that Kensi and Nell were watching this. He decided to tread carefully with Granger and see what was going on. "Okay, Assistant Director, what do you need?"

Granger told Deeks about a club downtown, N'Kosi. He had information that the owner, Johannes Waaldt, was a former gun runner. He wanted Deeks to go in, and see who came and went, met with Waaldt, etc. "There's a hostess, Monica Davis, who could be a source of information. See if you can get close to her. Do whatever you need to do to get her talk. Anything. Use that alias, Max Gentry. I want you working on this starting this weekend. And you are NOT, repeat NOT to discuss this with your wife or anyone else on your team, Lieutenant. Do not cross me or you will suffer the consequences." With that Granger left. Deeks just looked at the plasma and sighed.

As soon as Granger was clear of the area, Eric popped up on screen and in a smaller box Deeks saw Kensi and Nell in what looked like his living room. "Hey Eric, thanks for coming in. Nellster, Kens. Now what do we do and for the record, you two - -" He points to the Wonder Twins, "Are under no obligation to be involved with this. Kensi and I are able to do this ourselves. We are not putting your careers in jeopardy."

Kensi nodded in agreement with her husband. "We mean it. You two are too important to us."

Nell and Eric looked at each other with a smile that was full of pride. "So Shaggy, what's the plan?"

Deeks rubbed his scruff with both hands and sighed. Max Gentry was not someone he wanted to be. The good news was that he would be able to tone it down a bit. This OP did not need the total low-life version of Max. "Guys, I think this should be an easy in and out. I go in, chat up this Monica Davis, see if I can get her to let me know Waaldt's comings and goings and report back to Granger. I'll let you know if I need anything more."

The other three nodded in agreement. Kensi thanked Nell and Eric and then looked right at the camera. "Hurry home baby!" She winked at her husband and disconnected from the feed. Deeks chuckled. His wife knew him so well. Kensi knew he hated Max. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him and would watch his back always. He grabbed his keys and left the boatshed.

A weekend of easy observation. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

On Friday, Deeks was preparing to go to the club to make contact with Monica Davis. He got his spare gun and two burn phones out of the safe they used to store their personal weapons and other valuables. Kensi watched as he dressed for clubbing. But instead of Max Gentry's leather jacket he dressed in charcoal trousers, a pale blue button down shirt and a leather blazer. She remembered how she felt the first time she "met" Max when they were getting Ray Martindale to WITSEC. There was an edge, a harshness, to his demeanor. This time she noticed that even though he hated this alias, he did not seem as angry. That was a relief. She stopped him before he walked out the door.

"Remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"You, Marty Deeks, are not Max Gentry. You are great at what you do. I have your back and will be waiting here when you are done." She then placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a proper good-bye kiss. "I love you. Be safe."

Deeks kissed his wife. "Love you too Kens, and thanks. I'd tell you not to wait up, but I know better." He gave Kensi one of the burn phones while slipping the other into his pocket. They had decided that it was important to keep in touch without prying ears listening in case the OP went sideways. With one more kiss he was out the door. Kensi said a silent prayer that this would be a quick OP to appease Granger.

* * *

N'Kosi was the newest L.A. hotspot. Max made his way inside. Once his eyes adjusted to the bar lighting, he found his mark. Monica Davis was attractive, flirty, confident. Everything you would want as a hostess. Max stood at the bar and watched her work the room. He also looked over the room layout. Typical for this type of place there was a long bar, VIP seating and up on the mezzanine a room that appeared to be used by management to oversee club activities. He guessed that would be where Waaldt would be sitting. Time to get to know Monica Davis.

Max worked his way over to the hostess. "Any chance I could get a table?"

Monica turned toward the voice and gasped. She gave the man a once over with her eyes and smiled. "Why of course." Monica then reached out to take his hand and led him to a quiet table in a corner. As Max sat down, she leaned over being sure to give him a clear view down her blouse.

Max sat back and chuckled. "I like finding friendly places to drink." He winked and ran his index up her arm. Monica smiled, took his drink order and left. Deeks sunk into his chair. "Great," he thought, "Kensi is not going to be happy with me." On the one hand, Monica's interest will make it easy to get her to cooperate, but at what cost? His drink arrived, Monica continued to flirt and Max feigned interest. After two hours, he asked for his check.

Monica held it out to him but when he went to take it, she pulled it back. "Leaving so soon?"

"I have to meet someone."

Monica pouted. "I'm off in an hour. Meet with me instead."

Max knew he needed to cultivate his connection with Monica. "Sorry doll, strictly business. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night." With that, he gave her $100 for the check and a kiss on a cheek. He then walked out into the night. Monica just smiled and tucked the bill in her pocket.

* * *

Kensi was reading in bed when she heard Monty get up and run to the front door. She smiled when she saw Deeks come into their bedroom. She noticed his frown as he sat on the bed.

"No luck?"

"Oh no, plenty of luck. Got a good look at the room and made contact with the hostess. Max was charming as ever." There was no humor in his voice.

"I bet he was, but I happen to know Marty has a very understanding wife who supports and trusts him." Kensi scooched over behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are very good at your job. Just get what Granger wants and we go back to our lives." She hugged him tight. "I love you."

Deeks leaned back into her embrace. He was so grateful to his wife. One more weekend and he should be done. He kissed her cheek, got up and changed for bed. Kensi suggested a morning surf to clear his head and then breakfast at the new cafe that has outdoor seating so Monty could come along. She knew what he needed. She also would update Nell while he was surfing. They would be fine.

* * *

It was a busy Saturday night at N'kosi. Monica was moving folks to tables and making sure the waitresses were keeping the customers happy. She noticed there was more activity than usual up on the mezzanine. At one point, her boss, Mr. Waaldt, had her bring a round of drinks up. When she entered the room she saw several men sitting around a table with maps spread over it.

Waldt noticed her interest. "Hey! You've got work to do. Move along."

Monica nodded and left quickly. As she got to the bottom step she noticed the handsome, blonde gentleman from the night before making his way into the main bar area. She smiled to herself, tonight just got better. "You're back!"

"As promised. Is there a quiet table for me?" Max tilted his head and raised an eyebrow towards her. Monica giggled and grabbed his hand to lead him to the perfect table. As Max sat down, she again leaned across the table to take his drink order and to "offer" him anything else he may want. Max gave the view a long look and smiled.

"Why don't you join me when you get a chance."

Monica rushed off to get his drink and to let a co-worker know she was taking a break. She then returned to Max's table with two drinks and sat very close to the handsome, mysterious man. Max proceeded to flirt. They exchanged names and he then started filling her head with possibilities of more time together. When he was sure she would do what he wanted he made his move. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You're very good at your job. I can see why they have you in charge."

Monica giggled, leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I am very good at many things, Max."

Max chuckled while Deeks cringed internally. "Tell me about the club owners. Do you like working for them?"

"It's a job. But right now, I love my job."

"And you should. But who owns the club?"

Monica was getting irritated. Why did Max care about the owners? She wanted Max to pay attention to her. Deeks sensed her annoyance and needed to get her to give him what he needed so with a silent apology to Kensi, he made Monica forget her irritation by kissing her senseless. When Monica recovered from his kiss, she smiled and leaned in for more. Max leaned back a bit and smiled. "How about telling me what I asked you and then maybe you'll get more sugar."

Monica tried to lean in to kiss him again but Max stayed out of reach. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm a businessman and I want to meet him and possibly make a deal. We have friends in common."

"His name is Johannes Waaldt. There are others but I don't know their names." She she huffed her frustration at Max. She made another attempt to get her lips near Max. This time she was rewarded for her efforts. Max kissed a trail from her lips to her jawline to her neck.

"Would you do something for me?" He kept placing kisses on her neck. He knew she would probably agree to do almost anything.

"What do you want?" She purred in his ear.

"Find out the names of his partners and if possible get a couple of pictures of them. That's all. Can you do that for me?" He made one more pass along her jawline.

"Okay. I'll do it. There were some maps on a table when I brought them drinks."

"Good. See if you can get some pictures of those also."

"When do I give you the names?" She was desperately trying to get onto his lap. But Max kept her in her seat.

"I will be back next Friday. I have to go out of town for business. Here is my cell phone number. Send me a text when you get the names and the pictures." Max then got up from the table and made his way toward the door.

Monica chased after him. "But what about you and me?"

"You do this first, then we'll talk about you and me. Alright Doll?" Max gave her one last kiss and left.

Monica decided to do what she could to make sure Max stayed with her. Whatever it took, she would make Max Gentry hers.

It was after 1:00 a.m. when he crawled into bed beside his sleeping wife. Kensi shifted when she felt her husband snuggle next to her. Deeks put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and felt the stress of the night melt away. He drifted off to sleep with Kensi in his arms. He was home.

* * *

When Deeks, Kensi, Nell and Eric first met, they were divided in opinions on what to do about Hetty. They finally decided that it was best to keep this OP to themselves. They all agreed that they did not trust Granger. They also agreed that when they were at the mission there would be no discussion of the undercover that Deeks was doing. Eric monitored Max's burn phone and kept an eye, discretely, on the cameras at the club and the surrounding area.

It was during a long week of days filled with paperwork and not much else that Deeks' burn phone vibrated in his pocket. He discreetly slipped away from his desk. It was a text from Monica.

 _ **Max, I got what you asked for plus a surprise!**_

Deeks sighed. What could she even mean by that? He rejoined the team in the bullpen. "Bates needs me to come to the precinct. An old case is coming up in court and he wants me to review the file. He looked at his partner. "Kens, I'll call you when I'm done." He went over, gave her a quick kiss and headed out. Meanwhile Eric had sent Kensi an instant message to her computer letting her know that Max received a message from Monica. Kensi deleted the message and went back to her paperwork. She was sure it was nothing to worry about.

When her husband hadn't come home, let alone contacted her by nine o'clock, Kensi started to worry. By midnight, she was frantic. She called Eric to ping Max's cell phone. It was at a residence that belonged to Monica Davis, and had been there for hours. She knew she couldn't contact him. All she could do was wait.

Kensi tossed and turned. Her body pillow was still not home. She decided to get up and work out her frustrations. Their basement was divided into two rooms. One was a home gym. She turned on the light, fired up the flat screen and connected her laptop. She had a subscription to CrossFit's Workout of the Day,.a series of routines that changed daily to give you maximum results. She pressed play and vented her frustrations for the next two hours.

* * *

Kensi made her way into the bullpen with a series of grunts, groans and stretches. Sam was at his desk watching in amusement. "You okay?"

Kensi stretched her arms over her head. "Yeah. Last night got a little rough."

Sam almost spit his coffee. "Oh really! Who?

"Joshie"

"Joshie...Joshie? Is that the one who made your legs shake?"

"No that was Griff."

"So tell me about Joshie."

"I'm over Joshie."

"That quick? After only one night?" Sam knew what Kensi was talking about but he was enjoying Callen's clear confusion.

"Well it's supposed to be fun and make you feel good, not make you sore."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her comment. At this point Callen, who had been listening and observing the exchange from the back table, joined his two teammates. "I'm sorry did I miss something? Joshie? Griff? Trouble in paradise with Deeks already? Who are these guys? "

Kensi rolled her eyes and laughed. "They're not guys, they're WODs. W-O-D."

Callen was now very confused. "What's that? A BFF with an STD?"

"W-O-D Workout of the day. I started doing CrossFit. And for the record, with my husband." Kensi was proud of Deeks for joining her. He was never one for working out if it didn't include a surfboard. And she may have used her female charms enticing him by wearing some new workout bras and tight workout leggings. It was a great way to relieve the stress of the day and Kensi had noticed the positive effect it was having on her partner's body. Deeks figured out that Kensi had used her workout clothes to entice him so he returned the favor by wearing shorts and cutoff tee shirts. Workouts were usually followed by showers and other physical activities!

Kensi and Sam tried to get Callen interested saying it was addicting. Callen reminded them so was meth. They told stories about the fallen heroes the workouts were named after. Callen just rolled his eyes. Sam knew his partner was a couch potato and nothing was going to change that. Although when Kensi mentioned that the toughest workouts were named after women, Callen seemed mildly interested - almost. "If I'm going to pay someone to hurt me, it better be a dominatrix."

Sam just rolled his eyes, Kensi teased him for more info. Callen was very grateful Deeks was not here to pile on. Eric appeared on the stair landing calling them up to OPS with threats of punishment. No one even bought for one moment he could pull that off.

When everyone was gathered, Hetty had Nell start. She ran a clip of Monica Davis being chased and shot at in Hollywood yesterday afternoon. Nell did her best not to look at Kensi, who did her best to school her features. Monica Davis was Deeks mark. She was not happy that there was gunfire. She still had not heard from Deeks and now was more worried.

Kensi knew she had to pretend to be hearing about Monica Davis for the first time. "Who is she?" Eric shared what he had about her, where she worked, etc. Callen and Sam asked why NCIS was involved. Hetty offered that the shooter may be connected to the owner of N'Kosi - Johannes Waaldt. His past life as a gun runner made him a person of interest. Sam became very interested when he saw Abdul Habazza's picture as a former contact of Waaldt's. Sam still felt guilty over Moe's death. If this was another connection to Habazza then he was happy to end it.

The team was still confused about the gunfire yesterday. Did Monica see something she wasn't supposed to? Hetty didn't have an answer as she was waiting to hear from their man inside. Kensi braced herself for what she thought was going to happen next. Callen asked who the contact was. Nell pushed the play button. A black mustang appeared in an alleyway. Monica jumped in the front seat, grabbed the face of the driver and kissed him. When the driver turned to check for traffic, the team got a look at him. It was Deeks.

Everyone turned towards Kensi. Hetty asked, "Did you know about this?"

Kensi knew she would have to answer truthfully but she would also protect Nell and Eric. "Yes. Granger told Deeks not to tell me or anyone else but he didn't trust Granger. He wanted me to know in case he needed help. I haven't seen nor heard from him since he left yesterday. And no, he did not go to see Bates. Monica had texted him saying she got the info he wanted and something else."

Callen looked at Hetty and then back at Kensi. "Why wouldn't you tell us? We're a team."

Kensi sighed. Nell then spoke up. "I think you should see this." She tapped her screen and up popped the video of Deeks' meeting with Granger.

Hetty's lips tightened as Granger threatened Deeks' spot on the team. "It would seem I need to have a conversation with the Assistant Director about his use of my team. You lot get busy and give Mr. Deeks whatever support he needs." With that Hetty turned and left OPS.

Callen told Nell to get a message to Deeks that Kensi would be joining him and to put his earwig in. He and Sam would go to the club and snoop around. Callen looked at the Wonder Twins. "I admire your loyalty, but don't be afraid to come to me or Sam." They both nodded. He pointed to Kensi. "I will be speaking to your partner about this when we're done. Now go find out what's going on." Kensi nodded and left.

On the ride to Monica's house, Kensi was trying to erase the image of her husband kissing that woman. She knews undercover sometimes required them to flirt with a suspect. She just was jolted when she saw him kiss the woman on the big screen. She hadn't felt like that since Deeks, rather Max, kissed Nicole Martindale. And yes, this was Max, but it still hurt. And she trusted her husband implicitly. She knew he was stressing about this OP and she knew him well enough that he was probably beating himself up for his perceived infidelity to his wife. So Kensi made up her mind to be supportive and help her partner.

* * *

It was all Max could do to get an amped Monica Davis into her house. He quickly locked the door and pulled the blinds. He was careful to take a long route to her house and was very careful as they got out of the car. But Monica was on an adrenaline high and he needed to get her settled and find out what she knew, fast. He also knew that the shooting was probably playing on the big screen in OPS which meant Hetty now knew about this little operation.

Deeks was brought out his thoughts by Monica's hyperactive speech. "Oh my God. That was crazy. That dude could have killed me." She was still flying around the room.

"Oh you got that part did you?" That was NOT supposed to happen.

"And you squeal in like freakin Steve McQueen from _Bullit_. And I'm like, 'Get me the hell outta here.' And you're like, bang, bang, bang. Rrrrrr! Getting all _Fast Five_ with it. Was that like insane or what?"

Deeks was checking outside the house. He desperately wanted, no NEEDED Kensi. "No that wasn't like insane, that was actually insane." He was worried. They were not safe here but where to go?

Monica came up to Max and grabbed his hand. "Feel my heart. Seriously baby, feel my heart."

Max pulled his hand away. "No!" He had no intentions of feeding this beast.

The hostess was confused. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because you almost got yourself killed." Deeks thought he may have misread this girl. What he thought was a confident, smart young woman had turned into a crazy adrenaline junkie. And when she told him what she did he knew he was in way too deep. He needed help.

Every time Deeks tried to make Monica see the danger they were in, she just mocked him. Then she pulled out the bag of diamonds she stole from Waaldt's desk. She poured some into her hand. Even went as far as to drop several into her blouse to get him to chase them. But Max was having no part of it. Monica gave up, for now, and went to take a shower. She started peeling her clothes off in the living room as she walked to her bedroom. She made one last offer to Max to join her, but he politely declined.

Just then he felt his burn phone vibrate.

 _ **Put your earwig in.**_

Deeks offered a prayer of thanks to whoever finally heard his pleas. He put in his earwig and connected himself. "Are you there God? It's me, Margaret."

"Judy Blume, really?" Kensi finally started breathing again when she heard his voice.

"I've got a softer side." Deeks was desperate to just run outside and hug his wife. The past 24 hours had been hell.

Kensi could hear how tired he was. "I've missed you. Monty is moping around the house." She thought about bringing up what she saw this morning but thought better of it. She just wanted to help him to get home.

"So I'm guessing you saw what happened yesterday? Hetty knows about this little project Granger has me doing?" He knew what Kensi probably saw and was bracing himself for the fallout.

"Hetty, Callen and Sam now know. Callen was a tad pissed about not knowing about things until Nell showed them the video from the boatshed. I think Hetty was going to have a chat with Granger. Callen and Sam are a bit miffed that we didn't tell them but they understand. So tell me what's going on."

Deeks could not believe that Kensi did not mention the kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Kensi heard the relief in his voice. She knew he was waiting for her to be angry and she was, but she knew he is faithful to their vows and he had enough to deal with without having to deal with an angry wife. "I do know and I love you too. Now let's get this done and get you home and then you can show me how much."

Deeks told Kensi that in addition to getting the pictures Max asked for, Monica found a small bag with ten million dollars in diamonds. She took the bag. She was seen by one of Waaldt's associates stealing it and she took off. "You saw the chase. Now I am holed up here, and she thinks we're the next Bonnie and Clyde."

Monica had quietly come out of the bedroom and heard Max talking. He just shrugged it off as his habit of sorting things out. Monica was still in her towel. She came over and sat next to him on the couch. She couldn't understand why he wasn't like he was to her in the club. He had been very flirty then, but. now he seemed mad at her. She decided she would remind him of when they first met. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in to kiss him.

Deeks wanted no parts of her advances. He needed to get them out of there to someplace safe and besides Kensi was listening in. Just as Monica tried to lean in again, her phone rang, it was Waaldt. Deeks told her not to answer it. Monica ignored him did what she wanted. She talked trash to Waaldt and threatened to keep his diamonds unless he paid her. Kensi sighed listening to the other woman demand payment. She just signed her own death warrant. Max tried to reason with her. Monica just got angrier. "I did this for you."

"I didn't ask you to steal the diamonds. I just wanted you to get pictures of Waaldt's associates. I didn't even know he had diamonds."

"You wanted the diamonds for yourself. But I got them for you. We can run away and live happily ever after in the lap of luxury."

Deeks just sighed. Monica then turned and went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Kensi got a call from Callen. They had the guy who tried to shoot Monica. She got out of the car and went to the front door. She knocked quietly. Deeks panicked. He thought Waaldt had found them. Monica was blow drying her hair. He closed the bathroom door, drew his gun and went to the front door. He looked through the peephole and saw his partner. He opened the door. "What's going on?"

Kensi wanted to throw her arms around Deeks' neck but knew the other woman was in the next room. She told Deeks that they had the shooter and needed to bring Monica to the boatshed to identify him. As Deeks went to get Monica, Kensi grabbed his wrist and stopped him. When he looked up, she pulled him to her and kissed him to remind him that he was hers and she was his. He smiled and went to get Monica. He heard the blow dryer running. He knocked on the door and then opened it. The window was open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. She was gone and she took the diamonds with her. Could things get any

worse?

* * *

Eric had been able to locate Monica's cell phone and sent Deeks and Kensi after her. As they walked to their location, Kensi took the opportunity to check on her husband. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," was the terse response.

"You wanna try that again?" She knew he was angry with how things were going. He was a combination of pissed, feeling guilty about kissing and flirting with Monica and fed up with this OP. Kensi grabbed his hand to slow him down. She saw his head drop. "Deeks! This was not your fault. You had no way of knowing you were dealing with a lunatic. I am not mad at you."

"I thought only dogs got mad." Deeks knew what his partner was trying to do and he loved her so much. He stopped, turned into an alley between two buildings and pulled her to him. He hugged her like he hadn't seen her in a week instead of just two days. Kensi hugged him back. She felt his tension lessen. She looked into his eyes and gave him the non-verbal reassurance he needed. Deeks let out a deep breath and they continued on their way to get Ms. Davis into custody.

Once they were close enough, Kensi told Deeks to stay put. At first he protested but she reminded him that Monica had not seen her yet and so might not bolt right away. He realized she was right and stayed behind. "I'll just be here, holding your purse." Kensi smiled and then had Eric ring Monica's phone. The phone rang, Monica answered. Kensi appeared at her table.

"I think they hung up." Kensi pulled out her badge. "Federal Agents!" Monica looked at the badge and took off but before she got too far, Kensi grabbed her wrist. Kensi was not expecting Monica to have any defensive skills. The two woman went back and forth at each other trading blows. Kensi finally shoved Monica against a tree and before Monica could punch Kensi, a male voice yelled "Freeze!"

Monica looked at the voice. "Max! What are you doing? Shoot her!"

Deeks kept his weapon pointed at the hostess. Kensi then proceeded to cuff her. "Sorry honey, he's with me. And his real name is Marty Deeks. He's a cop and he's my partner." Monica just glared at him. Kensi led her back to their car to transport her to the boatshed.

* * *

Callen and Sam had questioned the shooter, Paul Smit. He finally told them that Waaldt was brokering a deal of nuclear weapons. The only thing he knew was that the seller was Russian and when shown an array of pictures, he picked out Isaak Sidorov. They needed to get the diamonds and stop the deal with Sidorov.

Kensi called Callen to let them know they were bringing Monica Davis to the boatshed to ID Smit. Deeks had been quiet the whole ride over. Kensi knew Deeks was the best at what he did. But if he had one weakness, it was that he hated using innocent citizens, especially women, in his undercovers. Monica was a hustler but not a hardened criminal. He used her to spy on Waaldt. He was not expecting her to steal the diamonds and put herself and him in danger. She had a right to be furious with him and he felt the need to make sure she ended up someplace safe.

Just as Kensi got Monica to sit down in the common room, Callen walked in with Smit. The two suspects exchanged verbal barbs which was confirmation enough that Smit was the one shooting at Monica. Sam put him in a holding room. Callen filled in the junior partners on what they learned about the connection to Sidorov. The two were stunned that Sidorov was back on their radar. The team met in OPS to figure out how to get Waaldt to come out of hiding. Sam suggested that maybe Waaldt could be convinced that Smit and Monica stole the diamonds together. Deeks knew what needed to be done and he left to head back to boatshed to talk to Monica.

* * *

It was tense in interrogation when Deeks sat down across from Monica. She was still seething over the deception. "I told you things I never told anyone else. And we did things I never did with anyone else."

Deeks was annoyed at that last comment. They hadn't done anything other than some making out. He certainly didn't ask her to steal the diamonds. He then noticed her look at the camera. She was saying things to upset his partner. Well she would be getting a huge surprise when she found out the truth about Kensi.

Monica was beginning to understand that Max was not going to save her. "So what happens now?"

"So what's now is you have a choice. This is your third strike, yeah? And you stole millions of dollars in merchandise, you assaulted a federal officer and with your record you're looking at 25 to life."

Monica was fuming. "Just cut to the chase. Just tell me the truth for once."

"Work with us. Help us make the diamond exchange with Waaldt and if it leads to his arrest and the arrest of Sidorov, you get to walk away free."

"That's it?"

"It's that simple."

"Oh screw simple. What about a reward for the diamonds. I mean they gotta be worth something?"

Deeks had to admire her moxie. "God bless you. Always the hustler."

"Yeah, takes one to know one."

"Fair enough."

Monica made one more attempt to win Max back. But Deeks stood his ground. He was Marty Deeks, L.A.P.D. detective. He was not Max Gentry. She then turned on him, took a few cheap shots at him. How easy it was for Max Gentry to do his dirty work. She knew she was embarrassing him in front of his partner and his team. Deeks sat there and took it. It wasn't anything he wasn't already thinking about himself. He needed to end this. He got Monica to agree to call Waaldt, told him that it was all Smit's idea and that now Smit was trying to double cross her, even went as far as trying to kill her and that she's scared.

Monica did what was she was told, almost. Instead of $100,000 she asked for $250,000. They were to meet in an hour at the L.A. Music Center or she would find another buyer. Deeks just smirked at the last suggestion to hustle Waaldt. She then leaned over the table, much like the first night they met and whispered something in his ear. Kensi watched as Monica caressed the back of his neck much like Kensi herself often did when they made love. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and wanted nothing more to rush into the room and drop kick the other woman through the hatch into the bay. But she recognized what Monica was doing, taking one last chance to embarrass Deeks. When she was finished, she had a very satisfied smile on her face. Deeks was pale. He got up and left the room. He walked into the common room and said to his partner without looking at her, "She's all yours." And left the building.

Kensi went to follow him but Sam stopped her. He had seen what Monica had done. He had seen too many woman try to manipulate their way out of a jam. Whatever she said to Deeks had to be about his partner. He knew that whatever was said would not come between the couple. They had a job to do and not much time to do it. Kensi nodded and got ready to go in and wire Monica. She would also deal with whatever she said to Deeks. She turned off the video and audio feed. Sam and Callen left to gear up.

Monica looked up when the door opened and saw the federal agent come in. Kensi had her remove her shirt and started attaching the wire and receiver to her bra. Monica thought she would take her shot at Kensi and further embarrass Deeks. "You know, you have a pretty sweet right cross."

Kensi saw this for what it was and played along. "Thanks. I can tell you studied Krav Maga."

"Heh. I used to have a thing for buff Israeli guys. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That you and I should take off with the diamonds. We'd make a pretty sexy team, and no one would mess with us. And I'd cut you in for half." Monica looked back at Kensi and saw she wasn't amused. "That was a joke." Kensi finished her work and started to clean up.

Monica stepped away. "So I got Max Gentry, but you get the real deal. How's that?"

Kensi knew she was being poked and she swallowed hard to fight the urge to deck this chick. "Deeks is my partner."

"That's it?"

"That's enough."

"Is it? You know you can't trust him."

Kensi had heard enough. She turned and looked Monica square in the eye. "I trust him with everything." And she did. He had her heart and soul and she had his.

Monica had no idea the depth of their relationship when she took one last verbal shot at Kensi. "You're a bigger fool than I thought."

Kensi stood even straighter and with pride she spoke her truth. "Everything he did, he did it to establish his cover. A cover that saved you and will save a lot of other lives. I'm not worried about the past. Any of it."

Monica smirked. "Why would you be? You're just his partner, right?"

"Actually that is where you would be wrong. You see the reason I'm not threatened by you is that when this is over he and I get to go home and resume our lives as husband and wife. So whatever you said to him will not affect us. Our bond is too strong for the likes of you to break." Monica was stunned into silence. Kensi glared at her, gathered up her kit, told her to have a seat and walked out. She entered the common room to find her husband standing by the table. He had turned on the audio because he did not trust Monica. The look on his face told Kensi the gratitude he felt for the trust she had in him.

He opened his arms and she threw herself into them. "I love you so much Kensi. I am so sorry she tried to upset you. She told me she was going to ruin me for you. I just couldn't face you or the others." He then kissed her. It was a kiss begging forgiveness when none was needed.

She leaned back ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too. She's a wannabe who didn't get her way. She will pay for her stupidity. Now let's get this done and go home." She kissed him one more time and together, they went to gear up to trap Waaldt.

* * *

The team were in their places throughout the plaza. Kensi was closest to where Monica was to wait for Waaldt. She was a cellist playing for the passersby. Deeks was dressed as Artie, tucked into a corner. Sam was a patrolmen and Callen was tourist with a camera. A taxi pulled up and out came Monica. She hesitantly made her way across the plaza to the spot she was told stand to wait for Waaldt. Hetty, Eric and Nell watched from OPS. Everything seemed ready.

Waaldt suddenly appeared with a briefcase and also carrying a topcoat. He approached Monica. They exchanged harsh unpleasantries. Monica went off script announcing she was not alone. The team cringed and prepared for possible chaos. Waaldt informed her he wasn't alone either. Suddenly he raised his right hand and Kensi yelled, "Gun!" Chaos ensued.

Waaldt shot Monica. Kensi and Deeks shot Waaldt in various limbs to take him down. Callen and Sam each took one of Waaldt's men into custody. Eric called ambulances for the wounded. Deeks went to Monica and told her to take slow breaths. He lifted her shirt to see where the vest had caught the bullet. He told her there would be a bruise but she would be okay. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. He turned to check on his partner. She gave him a nod and a small smile. It was done.

Later in the armory, Deeks was removing the bullet fragment from the vest Monica had worn. He was tired and angry. Hetty was watching from her desk. She was angry at Granger for using the detective and putting him in no-win situation. She saw the strain it had put on the partners. But once again, they put their personal life aside for the mission. But would there come a time when the mission impacted their marriage? This was new territory even for Hetty. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope. She was about to have a passing coworker deliver it when she saw Kensi.

"Mrs. Deeks, a word please." It wasn't often when Hetty addressed her that way.

She walked over to her desk. "Yes Hetty?"

Hetty saw the same weary and angry expression on Kensi's face that she saw on her husband's. "I know this was not a normal mission, but I want you to know that you both comported yourselves admirably. I am sorry that Granger used your partner the way he did. I assured him that I will not tolerate any further interference with my team." Kensi nodded her thanks and as she turned to leave, Hetty handed her envelope for Deeks.

Kensi entered the armory to see her husband hard at work. He looked so tired. She just wanted to take him home, crawl into bed and forget the day. But she knew him well enough to know he was still smarting over what Monica had tried to do him. And if Kensi was the betting type, she thought he felt that Monica succeeded in embarrassing him. She placed the envelope in front of him on the table, said it was from Hetty and went behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Come home. This can wait until tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek.

He leaned back against her embrace. "Are we good?"

"We were never not good." Since they both had their cars, she kissed his cheek again and whispered in his ear, "Hurry home." She reminded him of the note and left. Deeks opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and read it.

 _Sunshine and Gunpowder_

He chuckled to himself. A reminder of what was truly important in his life. He gathered up his things. He paused as he passed by Hetty's desk. She looked up and smiled. He nodded his thanks, turned and left.

He had made a promise to his wife to show her just how much he loved her and he had no intention of breaking that promise to her.

Now or ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All! Well here we are - Descent. Thanks as always to Stef and Donna and to all who are still along for this journey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CBS characters because if I did there would be NO MOSELEY.**

 **Warning - Deeks may have uttered a naughty word [justified] and there is the whole drill/torture thing [why do they always go after the face. His very pretty face.]**

Sidorov Part 5 - Descent

The tension was palpable as the team gathered in OPS. A nuclear bomb had been detonated in the Chihuahuan desert in Mexico. Nell and Eric had started the debrief by showing the satellite photos. Callen, Hetty, Nell and Eric were joined by Deeks and Kensi. A minute later, Sam and Michelle entered and Granger's face popped up on the center screen from his office in DC. It was confirmed. The bomb detonated was one of the three Sidorov was holding.

Nell asked "Why would he detonate it?"

Michelle offered, "It would exponentially increase the value of those two remaining weapons."

"A nuclear bomb is as big as the fear it creates," was Callen's thinking.

Deeks confirmed what everyone was thinking. "Then they just made their bombs bigger."

Granger put up a picture of Michael Zhrov. Michelle told the team that Zhrov ran Sidorov's arms dealing company. While Sidorov was in the wind, Zhrov met with potential buyers for the weapons. The team needed to find a buyer they could control and who Sidorov would deal with. Hetty looked at Callen. There was only one person who fit that bill and he was sitting in a prison in Iran. Marcel Janvier.

The team had spent much of the last year thinking that Janvier was dead. Callen had shot him, it was broadcasted on TV. But what they didn't know was that Granger had loaded Callen's gun with blanks so that Janvier seemed dead when actually he was more stunned. An officer with LAPD, who was actually a NCIS agent from another team, hit Janvier with a tranquilizer when he examined the body in the van. The CIA, without Ira Weiss' knowledge, worked with Rose at the County Coroner's office to put Janvier into deep seclusion while he healed. Granger then turned Janvier over to Vaziri who took him back to Iran. To say Callen was upset with the Assistant Director when he found all of this out was an understatement. He was livid. But Hetty told her team leader that Granger assured her the deception was necessary and now it would be used to their advantage to lure Sidorov out of hiding with his weapons.

Janvier's fake death had ultimately led to Deeks and Kensi's own premature and fictitious demise, as they were needed to help rescue Nate from Iran, a mission that otherwise would have been Callen's. But with Callen in jail for Janvier's supposed murder, Deeks and subsequently Kensi were approached to step in. Deeks thought of all the jostling that had been done behind the scenes, including Callen's prison escape and the explosion that extricated the pair from their lives in Los Angeles, for a prisoner that now may or may not cooperate. He still had nightmares of Kensi lying unconscious in Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. He hoped all the maneuvering would prove worthwhile.

Michelle knew that she had to insert herself back in Sidorov's crew. Sam balked at the idea. He was worried that Quinn was compromised. Granger insisted that they move forward. Agents knew the risk they faced every day. It was a matter of national security. Sam argued with Granger without success. He silently fumed and then Hetty told Deeks he would be in overwatch backing up Sam and Michelle. Sam exploded. "No! Not Deeks! I need Callen on this." The senior agent did not sound the least bit apologetic.

"Wow, that's an ego boost." Deeks was really getting tired of Sam's crap. Kensi saw Michelle's sigh. She knew Sam was upset about sending Quinn back in but that was no reason to treat Deeks the way he did.

Hetty would not back down. "Not possible. Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye will be out of the country."

Kensi looked at Hetty. "Where are we going?"

When Callen answered, "Iran," they all knew who the buyer was going to be.

* * *

In the armory Kensi picked up her sniper rifle to pack. Deeks was hovering around her.

"You got sunscreen?"

"Yup."

"Extra ammo?"

"Always."

"You know I can ride a camel, right?"

Kensi turned and faced her husband. Deeks just stared at the floor with his arms tight across his body. He was upset over how Sam disrespected him in front of the team and now they were going to be separated. She was headed to Iran with Callen to get Janvier while he would be here backing up a very unhappy Sam. Kensi saw the worry lines forming on her partner's forehead. She stepped in front of him and wouldn't move until he looked up. "I love you. Sam was wrong for what he said to you. You are just as good as anyone on this team."

She saw his lips curl slightly at her words. She pulled at his arms until he loosened them and she slid into his embrace. "I will be fine. You trust Callen. I trust Callen. I will be back in a few days." Kensi then leaned in and kissed him. Rules be dammed, she wasn't going to see him for a few days and a teammate disrespected her partner. Their personal partnership was always their priority. No matter what.

Things between Kensi and Deeks had been a tad strained after the Monica Davis case. Kensi was not happy about the way the hostess had tried to discredit Deeks in front of the team - more fuel for Sam. She was also a bit upset that her husband felt it more important to stay in cover instead of reaching out for help. Deeks was frustrated because he knew Kensi had limited deep cover experience and sometimes just didn't seem to grasp all that was involved. Her last deep cover was with him, rescuing Nate. But they were together then. Before when he was under, he was off the grid for days. It was necessary and he did not have a team that he could turn to. But it also seemed like she didn't trust him. Add on Sam's lack of trust in his skills and Deeks was feeling like a misfit.

Callen stuck his head in the armory. "Wheels up in thirty." Kensi stepped out of his embrace and went to pick up her gear. Deeks didn't move or make eye contact. She didn't have time for his pouting. She gathered up her gear and turned toward the entrance and called over her shoulder. "I will see you in a few days." Deeks watched her leave. No goodbye kiss. No I love you. Nothing. He sighed. This day just kept getting better.

* * *

Granger walked into OPS to join Deeks, Sam, Michelle, Eric and Nell. Nell had located the van that transported the bomb into Mexico. The same van was now back in LA near the Biltmore Hotel. Several of Sidorov's henchmen were seen coming and going but no sign of Isaak. Michelle knew he was there. He never used elevators or front stairs. Granger sent the three to stakeout the hotel and wait for Sidorov.

While Michelle was in a nearby car out of sight, Sam and Deeks set themselves up at a small park picnic table playing chess. Deeks could feel the tension radiating off of Sam. But he was going to do his job, the best he could. Right now that meant playing chess. "Fourth move, Bobby Fisher style. Wait for it. Boom, check, partner."

"We're not playing for real Bob. And we're not partners."

"We are right now."

"Not really."

"We're in the midst of this nice little three-way. You and I and - - that is a terrible choice of words."

Sam was about to explode. "You talk to Kensi this much during a stakeout?"

"Usually more. Sometimes we text even though we're right next to each other. It's pretty adorable." God he missed his partner.

"That's cute. I'm not texting with you." Sam snarled back.

Deeks had had about enough. "You know what, man? I've done this job for a few years now. Some would say, Hetty, for example, exemplary. And then there was that whole CIA undercover thing, where Kensi and I rescued Nate. Always had everybody's back."

Sam's irritation with Deeks was growing. "What's your point?"

"I can take the crap you dish out ten times over. I'm just curious about the why?" Deeks looked Sam dead in the eye.

Sam, for a moment, was surprised that Deeks would speak back to him in that manner. "I'm Navy straight up. Everything you do is different. The way you dress, your jokes, your hair. I will never understand what the CIA saw in you. Even Kensi surprised me when you two got married. She came from a military family. I wouldn't have thought your look would be something she'd be attracted to. But you . . . ."

"If this is about my haircut, it needs to end. Did it ever occur to you that this team had no one who looked like they were from this area? You could never slip in and out of the places I have. You have one undercover look. And let me tell you Sam, one look does not get you far in this job. Hetty chose me because I can adjust my look and Kensi and I make a strong team. It was how we were successful getting Nate home." By now Deeks was yelling at Sam.

Sam tried to backpedal. "It's not about the hair. It's what it says about you as a person."

"So you're saying it's about my character?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Sam felt he had put Deeks in his place. There was a smugness about him that enraged Deeks.

"Fuck you Sam! I've met a few SEALS throughout my LAPD career. Met several more when we were away. You are a disgrace to the men I know. I was never judged for my looks, but on my skills. I've always had your back because I believed in this mission and our team. Callen can have you. I would never partner with someone as shallow as you." With that Deeks got up and walked away from the table. He found a place to sit where he could watch the hotel and keep an eye on Michelle. Sam just sat fuming over the impertence of the detective.

Michelle confirmed Sidorov's presence in the hotel. While Deeks kept watch outside. Sam and Michelle went to the underground parking garage to ambush the Russian arms dealer. By setting up 15 mini laser pods, they were able to simulate a small squad of snipers. Sidorov and his men were fooled into thinking they were surrounded. Michelle took Isaak while Sam sent Sidorov's guards away. Before they left Sam tossed one of the "crew" to Sidorov to show how he was duped.

* * *

Quinn took "David" and Sidorov to the bank where Sidorov had his funds for the transfer. Sidorov's men also arrived. Quinn had Isaak tell his men to stay put. David then took Isaak inside so he could make the wire transfer. Once completed, David walked out to join Quinn. Sidorov was heading towards his car when five LAPD patrol cars surrounded the car holding Sidorov's men. The police had guns drawn, led by Deeks. Sidorov had turned to return to Quinn. A barrage of gunfire opened up behind him. Quinn locked her car doors and was about to pull out when Isaak banged on the window and begged her to take him with. She relented, unlocked the door and they fled the scene.

Granger came out of the shadows and went to Deeks who assured the Assistant Director that where he was sending the henchmen they would be lucky to be able to make a call by Christmas. Granger just shrugged. "Nobody will miss them. They're already dead." Deeks just nodded and wondered how and where his wife was.

Once Callen and Kensi had the meet set up between Vaziri and Sidorov, Deeks was told to leave Granger downtown and head out to the desert to meet Callen. Kensi was already in overwatch supplying camera feed to OPS. David and Quinn were part of the entourage at the center of the meet. Everything seemed to go smoothly. Janvier had to not just sell the capabilities of the weapons but the credibility owning such weapons would bring to Iran to justify the price but he seemed to succeed. Details were finalized and the parties went their separate ways. Callen felt that it went down too easy but had nothing to pin his concerns on.

* * *

Sidorov had a house not far from the desert location where he met with Vaziri. Deeks was in overwatch in the hills behind the house with a view to the pool and back patio. He watched as the down payment that was requested was delivered in two cases. A gold bar from each case was then tested for authenticity. Sam and Michelle stood nervously to the side watching. Deeks heard the motorcycle that pulled up behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his partner back from Iran.

Kensi joined him behind the hedge. Deeks kept looking through the binoculars and didn't acknowledge her. She could feel the tension radiating off him. Fortunately Nell had filled her in on the argument Sam and Deeks had in the park. She also told Kensi that Hetty was livid with Sam and had planned to share her displeasure with the senior agent when the OP was over. But Deeks not speaking to her was something she only experienced once before and it was during the Clarence Fisk job. Then he was keeping things from her as part of his cover. This was hurt and upset and she was partially responsible.

Kensi reached over and touched Deeks' shoulder. He lowered the binoculars and looked at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

It would seem they were back to awkward communications. Kensi knew she needed to make the first move. "I missed you. I heard you had a tough couple of days." Kensi slid closer hoping to get him to relax.

Deeks looked at her. "You heard? You heard what?" He thought that this day could not get any worse.

Kensi saw that he was upset that she knew about what happened in the park. Her first reaction would normally be upset that he didn't tell her. But she knew her husband. He never wanted to look weak in front of her, in front of anyone. He prided himself on his abilities. The undercover job with the CIA had earned him several commendations. Ira Weiss wrote a glowing report about them. They were basically on their own with Major Morales when Ira was injured until they met Matthews Consulting who helped get them into Iran and rescued Nate. So for Sam to just dismiss him over his hairstyle, dress and his perceived lack of character, was humiliating. Especially when it was recorded and heard by everyone. Hell, she wanted to kick Sam's ass herself.

"Deeks. Sweetheart, look at me please?" Kensi reached for his chin and lifted his eyes to hers. She saw the hurt and embarrassment. She also saw the anger he was trying to hide from her.

Deeks took a breath. He needed to get his head back on straight and he missed his wife. Besides, he knew he couldn't stay angry with his her for long. He leaned in and kissed Kensi's cheek. "I missed you too." But he would not talk about his exchange with Sam.

They settled in to watch the proceedings on the patio. Kensi could see Deeks was still chewing on the events from earlier with Sam. She also was still feeling a tad guilty about the way she left him in the armory. The team were all under a lot of pressure to get the nukes from Sidorov and everyone was on edge.

Movement on the patio caught Deeks and Kensi's attention. They watched as Sidorov motioned to the two "Bond" girls, as Granger called them, and then to Quinn. As they left the patio, Sidorov turned and followed them down the driveway. What happened next caused Deeks to gasp. Quinn walked up to Isaak and gave him a full on level-three lip lock.

"Wow. We should not mention that to Sam, like, ever."

Kensi looked at her partner. "It's not like she had a choice. She's protecting her cover."

Deeks huffed. "Oh that's interesting. Kind of like me when I was undercover with Monica?" Deeks knew Kensi was pissed that he hadn't contacted her. He tried to explain that deep cover even for a short period of time didn't always allow for the niceties of calling home to your wife. And he knew, she understood that he had to "charm" Monica to get her to cooperate. And while it bothered him to kiss the hostess, he was able to stay faithful to his marriage vows. But sometimes his partner could be very stubborn. "Why couldn't you just trust me?"

Kensi growled. "You are very good at what you do, but you forget you have a partner, a team, to back you up. You did not have to go rogue. All you had to do was communicate with us. With me." Kensi got her gear together to go follow after Michelle. Deeks did not want Kensi to leave angry at him, nor him with her. So he got up and marched over to her.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Soundly. "How's that for communication? We made a deal when we got married to never leave each other angry and we kinda broke that one the other day. Please don't do that again."

Kensi was breathless when Deeks stepped back. "That had always been my favorite kind of communication. I'm so sorry. I do trust you. I love you. And you're right. I left you without a proper good-bye. I promise I won't do that again." With that she leaned up and kissed him good-bye and left after Michelle. Little did they know their world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Deeks went back to his spot as Kensi left. Sidorov had returned to the patio and motioned to David to pick up one of the black cases. He then handcuffed David's wrist to the case. Just as David made to leave, one of Sidorov's men, Andros, stopped David. Sidorov came up behind David and hit him on on the back of the head with his pistol. David fell into the pool and sank quickly because of the heavy case attached to his wrist.

OPS saw Sam go underwater and then lost his signal. Deeks told Hetty he was going after Sam. When he pulled in the driveway, he saw Zhrov keeping Sam underwater with a long pole. Deeks ran up to the pool edge with his gun drawn. Zhrov had a gun pointed back at him. Deeks then felt the presence of Andros come up behind him. Sidorov yelled at Deeks, "The keys to the handcuffs for your gun. Or I could tell him to shoot you and you both die." Zhrov dangled the keys in the air. Deeks reluctantly surrendered his weapon.

Deeks yelled. "Give me the keys. Give me the keys!" The keys were then tossed into the pool. Deeks dove in and swam to the bottom. He frantically worked to get Sam free. He then dragged Sam to the surface and out of the pool. He worked feverishly to revive Sam while Sidorov and his men watched. Sam started to come around. Deeks sat back on his heels but his relief was short lived. Andros grabbed Deeks and punched him several times. The detective tried to fight back but a punch to his jaw knocked him out. The group of men then picked up both Sam and Deeks and put them in a SUV with the two cases of gold and left.

* * *

Deeks heard a buzzing sound as he tried to wake up. He thought it was in his head but then realized that the sound was coming from a room across from him. He looked down and saw his hands bound to the chair arms and his ankles to the chair legs. His head hurt from the beating he took. When he was finally able to focus he saw the room where Sam was. He wasn't sure how, but it seemed like the buzzing was coming from Sam? Deeks watched in horror as Sam endured several rounds of electrical shocks. He couldn't make out what Sidorov was saying. Suddenly the doors opened and Sidorov and Andros approached him. Andros showed Deeks some sort of device.

"That doesn't look very fun." Deeks couldn't imagine what was coming next.

Sidorov crossed in front of him. "Is it safe to sell the bombs or are there other undercover agents?"

Deeks laughed. "Man, I already told you. I am an LAPD narcotics officer. We were casing the house - -" Sidorov grabbed Deeks head. He put one hand on his chin, the other on his forehead. Deeks tried again. "I don't even know him, man."

Andros forced the appliance into Deeks mouth. He then turned a knob that painfully forced Deeks mouth open. Deeks felt his the corners of his mouth tear as Andros forced his mouth to open wider. Sidorov asked again. "Is Quinn an undercover agent? Yes or No."

Deeks could see Sam looking at him. Pleading with his eyes not to give up his wife. Deeks then saw Andros move in front of him with what looked like a power drill. Deeks eyes went wild. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Sam watched and then heard the sound of a power drill. The next sounds he heard were Deeks' blood curdling screams as Andros took the drill and systematically went along the inside of the detective's mouth. Sam knew that Deeks could never stand up to that form of torture. He was just a cop. Sam dropped his head to his chest resigned to both their fates.

The sound of Deeks screams echoed off the walls around him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi Friends - Thanks to all for the very positive response to last chapter. I felt Deeks needed to assert himself and I agree with Cape that it may have appeared that Deeks risked breaking cover but since we only have the words on the page to describe the actions, I felt they had to be foreceful. Trust me, I would have loved ECO say in a low threatening manner what Deeks said to Sam. I hope you enjoy Ascent. Thanks as always to Stef and Donna. And to all my fellow Americans - Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful to all of my new friends here.**_

Chapter 10

Sidorov Part 6 - Ascent

Kensi's mind was racing as she frantically drove through the streets of LA to Michelle's last known location. She needed to get to her, protect her from Sidorov's assassins. When she arrived at the address Eric had given her it was a high rise work site not a parking garage or anything that could remotely hold two nukes. Kensi did not like what her gut was telling her. Something wasn't right and she was now terrified for Michelle's safety. "They're supposed to be going to a location where Vaziri and Sidorov can exchange trucks. This . . . Hetty, this doesn't feel right. I wanna go in." Kensi was starting to panic, worried about Michelle. Finally Granger gave her the go ahead but wanted one of the Russians taken alive.

Kensi ran the stairs to the thirtieth floor to find the two Russians looking over the ledge. Where was Michelle? Kensi fired two shots to get the women away from where she hoped Michelle was. The Russians took off and Kensi made her way over to the ledge. Michelle yelled for Kensi. Gunshots rang out as the Russian woman found their weapons and started firing back. Michelle had crawled her way back inside the building and was able to help Kensi subdue one of the Russians, but the other, Maya, got away. Michelle stayed with the one and Kensi gave chase on foot and then her bike. Dodging in and out of traffic they raced when suddenly a car cut off Maya's bike sending her airborne and onto a parked car. Kensi got on her comlink and told Hetty to send an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived, Kensi was surprised to see Granger as part of the crew. "Why are you here?"

Granger pulled Kensi aside. "We lost contact with Sam and Deeks."

He saw the moment that news registered with Kensi. "What do you mean you lost contact?"

* * *

It was the excruciating pain that woke him up. Nonstop throbbing pain on both sides of his mouth. His hands were still tied. His head felt liked it weighed a hundred pounds. He wished the throbbing would stop. Deeks slowly remembered where he was. Where's Kensi? He needed his wife. Moments of them began to stream in his mind.

" _I'm going to call you Fern, okay?"_

" _Oh! Don't you dare call me Fern!" Kensi warned._

" _Fern, baby girl, it's been a long time."_

Deeks tried to smile at the memory but his mouth just wouldn't cooperate. He tried to lift his head again to see about Sam. When he was finally able to get his head to move, he could feel liquid pouring out of his mouth. He was pretty sure it was blood and other fluids he didn't want to think about. Deeks succumbed to the pain and exhaustion wishing for Kensi to save him and afraid he might break the promise he made her.

" _I emailed him some photos, private photos," Tracy answered as Deeks smirked._

" _You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at the Santa Monica Pier or the kind where you're not wearing anything but a smile?"_

" _Promise me we'll always be this happy. That we will always start each day just this way."_

 _She was beautiful walking down the aisle. He still wasn't sure how he got her to say yes – yes to starting a relationship to see what would happen, yes to taking it past 'partners with privileges,' "Yes, I will marry you, get up, get off your knee, everyone's looking." But she kept saying yes…. The chaplain spoke about faith, hope, love and how the greatest of these three was love. Looking at Kensi, he knew maybe for the first time in his life, someone truly loved him.*_

 _Couple, Partners, Pair, Twosome, Husband and Wife._

 _Sunshine and Gunpowder._

" _Don't worry Fern, I'll be back!"_

* * *

With Granger's help Kensi was able to get the Russian agent to disclose the location of Sidorov's warehouse while they rode to the hospital in the back of the ambulance. Together the assistant director and special agent raced to find their teammates. Kensi picked the lock and carefully, they entered, guns drawn. And then she saw him. "No! No! NO! Deeks!" She raced to her husband. He was slumped in a beat up chair, he looked . . .(she would not allow herself to think what might be). His hands and feet were tied to the chair's arms and legs. His beautiful face was distorted with cuts and bruises. She was afraid to touch him but she had to know.

"Deeks! Deeks! Please!" She waited.

Kensi was about to try again when Deeks bolted awake. He started to moan and call out for her. "Kens."

He was disoriented and Kensi could see the terrified look in his eyes. She reached out for his hands. "Hey, hey, hey. Sweetheart, it's me. Kensi." She carefully placed a hand on his right cheek. Deeks was finally oriented to where he was.

"You gotta get me out here!" Deeks begged Kensi. The blood was running from his mouth. "You gotta cut me loose." Deeks was staring at Kensi. Why wasn't she getting him out of there?

He then looked into her eyes and saw guilt. "You need to stay here a little bit longer."

"What?" He couldn't have heard that right. She wouldn't leave him here. "I don't understand."

Kensi put her hands gently on his face. "I need you to pay attention, I don't have much time but we need to get Michelle out and if Sidorov comes back to find you and Sam gone, he may kill her. So she is going to come back and shoot both you and Sam and then I promise that I will be right back and get you out of that chair." Kensi looked into her husband's eyes to gauge his understanding. When she saw him nod, she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you so much and I am so sorry to do this but we will get through this, I promise you." And with that, she gathered up her kit, kissed him on the forehead and left.

Deeks mind was screaming," _How could she leave me? I would never do that to her."_ He felt the tears running down his face. The pain in his jaw was throbbing. He just wanted out of this goddamned chair. Exhaustion overcame his thoughts and he drifted off never feeling more alone in his life. Maybe Sam was right.

Kensi with Granger got back into the Mercedes and drove to a secluded area of the warehouse lot. Granger watched as tears streamed down the agent's face. "Blye, we will get them out. Sam and Deeks are doing their jobs."

"I just left my husband tied to a chair beaten to within an inch of his life. I just broke our wedding vows DOING OUR DAMN JOBS! We promised to protect each other. Don't you dare talk to me about doing our jobs." Kensi needed air. She got of the car, staggered around to the back bumper and threw up. She betrayed her best friend. She slid down next to the back tire and sobbed. He was never going to forgive her and to be honest, she probably didn't deserve to be.

* * *

Deeks heard a door slam and voices. He decided that playing possum was probably the best way to avoid more pain. Deeks raised his eyes when Sidorov and Michelle stopped in front of him. "Do you know this one?"

Michelle glared at Deeks. "I saw this guy outside of a hotel once where we were staying. I thought he was a cop. Who is he?"

Sidorov smiled. "Your boyfriend's handler. We don't know what agency. I had to make sure I could trust you."

Deeks glared at Michelle and Sidorov and then spit a mouthful of blood towards Sidorov. He chuckled at the irony. Another bad guy with an accent whose shoes got treated to a "spit" shine. He watched as the three went to to the room holding Sam. He couldn't make out what was said until Michelle yelled, "Are you a federal agent?"

Sam looked at Michelle. "FBI," he "admitted."

Deeks then called out, "All right listen. You let us walk out of here and you guys walk out of here. Nobody even knows we're here."

"You kill a federal agent, you're as good as dead," Sam had barely finished when Michelle turned towards him and shot him.

Deeks knew he was next and braced himself for impact. Michelle turned towards him and fired twice. Deeks did not have to pretend to feel the pain. His body already hurt from the beating he had received. Deeks held his breath and slumped over. Michelle, Sidorov and Andros left. He let the breath out he was holding but didn't move. He couldn't trust they might come back. All he wanted was to get out of this chair.

Deeks panicked when he heard the door open again but relaxed a little when he heard Kensi's voice calling for him. When she got to him, she started freeing his hands. When she finished she threw her arms around her partner but froze when she realized he was not hugging back. Kensi pulled back and looked into his eyes. The blue eyes that were always bright and full of love were now vacant and cold.

"Deeks? Baby? It's Kensi." Kensi felt her heart stop. Her worst fears might be coming true.

Sam yelled from the other room. "Deeks! Did you give up Michelle?" Sam could barely stand.

Deeks looked back at him, still no life in his eyes. "No." Deeks just glared.

Sam wasn't satisfied. "Was Sidorov playing her just now?"

Deeks was done. "I didn't give her up. I didn't give her up." With that he looked away. He was done talking to _anyone_.

* * *

Two gurneys were whipped through the emergency room entrance and raced to the trauma bays. Two teams of doctors and nurses began to work. While Sam was compliant, Deeks was anything but. He fought any attempts to examine his mouth. Kensi stood at the door helpless, wanting to calm her husband. The doctor was getting more frustrated and was getting ready to sedate the detective. Kensi had heard enough.

"STOP! Give him a minute, please. I'm his wife, let me try." The doctor stepped back and Kensi grabbed his hands. "Deeks, you've got to listen to the doctors. Baby, please look at me. Deeks, please." Kensi pulled at his hands to get him to look at her. When he finally looked at her, she saw the fear, anger, but love also. "I love you. Please let the doctors help you. Please." Deeks just stared at her, saw her tears and slowly nodded. Kensi backed away to the end of the gurney just far enough to keep a hand on his foot squeezing to let him know she was still there. The doctors then went about their business evaluating and treating her partner.

Kensi startled when Granger touched her shoulder. "Come on Agent Blye, we've got work to do."

Kensi shoved his hand off her shoulder and backed away from the room. "First of all, it's Agent Deeks. Second, that is my husband laying there and there is no way in hell I'm leaving him again." She was toe to toe with the assistant director.

Granger didn't back down. "We've got to save Michelle and get those nukes. Sam and Deeks are safe here. You have a job to do Agent Deeks." Kensi was about to tell him to shove the job but he was right. They had to get to Michelle.

Kensi went back in the room and asked for a moment. She went right beside Deeks' head and kissed his forehead. Choking back tears, she brushed his hair along his forehead. "Baby, I have to go save Michelle. I don't want to go but I have to. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. You are safe here. Let the doctors do what they need to do. I love you so much." With that she kissed him gently and left. Deeks felt the drug haze as it took over his thoughts and he drifted into the abyss.

* * *

Kensi and Granger rejoined Callen as they waited for the exchange to happen. Callen saw how upset Kensi was and couldn't contain his guilt at having put Sam and Deeks in that position. Granger tried to downplay it as "the cost of completing the mission." At that point Kensi wanted to deck the assistant director. Hopefully there would be time for that later.

The exchange did not provide the location of the nukes. They were already on their way to a ship. Callen was furious. Was this another double cross by Janvier? The team split up. Kensi was staying with Michelle and Sidorov, Callen with Janvier and Granger with Vaziri while Nell and Eric looked for the ship. They were running out of time.

* * *

Deeks heard a beeping as the fog began to clear in his head. He looked around his room. He was by himself. The last thing he remembered was Kensi telling him she had to leave. He looked for a phone. Deeks needed to speak to Kensi. Deeks looked towards the door as it opened. "Kensi?"

It was just his nurse. "I'm Kate, Mr. Deeks. It's good to see you awake. Your wife has been texting me every ten minutes asking about you. She wanted you to know that she can't talk to you right now, but will get here as soon as she can and that she loves you. Do you want me to send her a message? You didn't have a phone in your belongings."

Deeks looked down at his hands and quietly asked. "Umm, could you tell her to hurry and that I love her too, please." Kate smiled at him and went about checking his vitals. She patted his shoulder and left the room. Deeks could still feel Sidorov's hands on his head and the sound of the drill ringing in his ears. His mouth hurt from the injury and the surgery. Deeks hands shook as he adjusted the covers over his lap. He heard the door open again. Deeks looked up to see the last person he expected to see. Sam.

"What do you want Sam? Came to tell me how I screwed up on overwatch? How Callen would have gotten you both away from Sidorov? That Kensi never would have allowed you to be pushed into the pool?"

Sam could feel the venom in every word Deeks spoke. He stood there and let him get it out of his system. "Actually, I came to tell you that I will owe you for the rest of my life for what you did." Sam looked at Deeks to convey his sincerity.

Deeks was having none of it. "Bullshit. If we hadn't been rescued or if something had happened to Michelle you would have been blaming me for the rest of my days. Spare me your phoney gratitude. My wife is out there without me protecting your wife. If anything happens to her, that's on you! Get out of here Sam! You've got nothing I want to hear." Sam's shoulders slumped, he turned and left. Deeks let out a long breath and burrowed down in his covers. Tears flowed down his face.

It was sometime later that the door opened again. This time it was Ty from the OSP tech support staff. Deeks looked at him, surprised. "Ty? Did something happen to Kensi?" Deeks' voice was panicked.

"No! She's fine but Hetty needs all hands on deck. I brought your clothes and your backup weapon. I'm going to take you to Kensi." Deeks nodded, slowly got dressed and left with Ty to meet Kensi at the Camfort Hotel.

* * *

Hetty had given Kensi and Sam the command to retrieve Michelle. The agents raced into the hotel, got the room key and raced to the elevator. However the room was empty. Where could they have gotten to? Sam remembered that Sidorov never used the front entrance. At the same time, Eric started seeing flight reservations from various airports including LAX and San Diego. The only way they could get to San Diego in a hurry was by helicopter. Eric confirmed that the hotel had a heliport. Sam and Kensi raced back into the hotel while OPS cancelled the helicopter heading for the hotel.

As Kensi and Sam entered the roof area they were met by Andros and Sidorov who had a gun pointed at Michelle's head. "Federal agents, drop your weapons."

Sidorov watched as his helicopter turned away from the hotel. "Lower your weapons."

"Where you gonna go? It's over. Looks like you lost your ride."

"Lower your guns and get away from the door."

"Not happening."

"Yes it is. You know why? Because your love for her is your weakness."

"I could say the same about you."

Sidorov and Sam continued their stare down until Isaak put the gun barrel on Michelle's shoulder, finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Sam raised his hands and told Kensi to put down her weapon as he did the same. The two Russians made their way to the door dragging Michelle with them. Just as Andros turned towards the door, it flew open and Deeks put three bullets into Andros while Sam shot Sidorov. Deeks dropped to his knees. Michelle ran to Sam while Kensi ran to Deeks. Both couples hugged their spouses close. Kensi pulled back to look at Deeks. He still wasn't making full eye contact with her but the anger seemed to have lessened. She helped him up and he pulled her towards the door. He did not want any interaction with Sam right now. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Deeks was moving through the bullpen gathering things and putting them in a box. Ironically the same box he used when he was "fired" a year before. Kensi who had been in the armory now stood in the shadows watching. How were they going to get through this? She stepped out into the light to stand by her desk. "Hey."

Deeks looked up. "Hey. They, uh, recover the bombs?"

"Yeah. NEST team found them hidden in a container headed for Iran via Africa. They're securing them now."

"Well I love happy endings." Deeks' voice was forlorn. He continued putting things in the carton on his desk.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Um… I don't know. I was just, uh … I was just cleaning some stuff out, but I don't … I don't know." Deeks ran a shaky hand through his hair as he looked around the bullpen.

Kensi had never seen her partner look so lost. He was cock sure, funny, brave. But this, this was scaring her. "Listen, I know what you're going through."

Deeks cut her right off, "I really hope you never do." He looked right into her eyes to make sure she understood that he would die before he would ever let that happen to her.

"But if you want to talk about it, or not talk at all, I'm here for you. Those vows we took, for better or worse. They mean something. They mean we will get through this - together."

"I just - - wanna walk away from it."

"Yeah, so take some time off. We can take some time off together. Go away, anywhere you want."

"I need to get away from everything, you know? I just, like - - I just … "

Kensi could feel him slipping away. "And everyone?" He just looked up at her. She saw the hurt and pain. She felt it too. She left him in that chair. She left him in the emergency room. She wasn't there when he woke up. She didn't know what to do. She looked down at her hands and started rubbing her ring finger that currently was bare but against which she could always feel the phantom weight of her wedding set.

"Kens." She looked up at him. He saw the tears filling her eyes and the pain she was feeling. "I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head to, uh, stop the pain, was you. I just kept thinking about your smile, your laugh, your kisses when we make love. Everything." By now both had tears running down their cheeks. "It's the only thing that got me through." Kensi sobbed and threw herself into her husband's arms. She kept saying over and over how sorry she was. Deeks just held her tight, grateful to be standing there. He leaned back and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "I love you Kensi Deeks." He then kissed her.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen but they would figure out. They always did.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thankful for all of you. Here is an extra slice of pie, as it were. I think one more chapter to the Sidorov arc and then we're done. If you have episodes you want to see our couple in, just PM or add to reviews. Much love to Stef and Donna._**

Chapter 11

Sidorov part 7 - Impact

Kensi's eyes opened when she felt Deeks stir next to her. The sun was peeking through the drapes of their bedroom. She laid there waiting to see if he would settled back down. He was turned away from her. That in and of itself was unusual. They never slept out of each other's embrace. But there was nothing about the past 48 hours that was usual. She kept replaying their conversation in the bullpen yesterday in her mind.

" _Baby, what are you doing?"_

" _Um… I don't know. I was just, uh … I was just cleaning some stuff out, but I don't … I don't know." Deeks ran a shaky hand through his hair as he looked around the bullpen._

 _Kensi had never seen her partner look so lost. He was cocksure, funny, brave. But this, this was scaring her. "Listen, I know what you're going through."_

 _Deeks cut her right off, "I really hope you never do." He looked right into her eyes to make sure she understood that he would die before he would ever let that happen to her._

" _But if you want to talk about it, or not talk at all, I'm here for you. Those vows we took, for better or worse. They mean something. They mean we will get through this - together."_

" _I just - - wanna walk away from it."_

" _Yeah, so take some time off. We can take some time off together. Go away, anywhere you want."_

" _I need to get away from everything, you know? I just, like - - I just … "_

 _Kensi could feel him slipping away. "And everyone?" He just looked up at her. She saw the hurt and pain. She felt it too. She left him in that chair. She left him in the emergency room. She wasn't there when he woke up. She didn't know what to do. She looked down at her hands and started rubbing her ring finger that currently was bare but against which she could always feel the phantom weight of her wedding set._

" _Kens." She looked up at him. He saw the tears filling her eyes and the pain she was feeling. "I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head to, uh, stop the pain, was you. I just kept thinking about your smile, your laugh, your kisses when we make love. Everything." By now both had tears running down their cheeks. "It's the only thing that got me through."_

She hadn't realized tears had started flowing until she felt the pillowcase dampen beneath her cheek. Kensi tried to stifle her sobs so as not to wake Deeks but then she felt him move and then his arms gathered and turned her towards him. She burrowed into his chest and cried, hard. She had never been so scared in her life as when she saw him in that chair. She felt his tears mix with hers but he just held her tighter. Neither spoke. Deeks felt her breathing even out and when he checked, Kensi had fallen back to sleep. Sleep was not his friend right now but he could see he was home, in his own bed with his wife in his arms. That would need to be enough for now.

* * *

 **Hetty had given Kensi a week off to tend to her husband but requested that she come in for the morning to finish the reports and then she could be off. As she finished dressing, she went to the box that sat on Deeks' dresser, opened it and put her wedding set on. It wasn't something she normally wore to work but right now, she needed to feel their weight on her hand. It was the affirmation of their love and that her husband was still with her. Deeks was in the kitchen making coffee and some breakfast for Kensi. He needed to do something. He hadn't fallen back to sleep earlier and right now he was pacing around the kitchen like a caged animal. He hated the way he was feeling but knew he needed to keep it together until Kensi left.**

As Kensi came into the kitchen she paused and watched Deeks. She knew he hadn't slept well and she could see the agitated state he was in. Maybe she should call Hetty and ask for another day, she was not comfortable leaving him like this. Deeks, as if sensing her presence, turned just as she came in.

"Morning Sunshine. I have coffee ready and pancakes are in the microwave." He plastered a smile on his face. It was a little painful given his injuries but he made a valiant effort.

"Hey Baby." She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him gently. "How are you feeling this morning?" She tried to look into his eyes but for some reason he was avoiding direct eye contact. "I was thinking, maybe I should call Hetty and stay around here today."

"NO! I mean, you should go in, get the paperwork done and then you can come home and not worry about things." He thought, _real smooth idiot._ "Kens, I'll be fine, really."

Kensi wanted to believe him but she knew he was still a bit upset with how things had gone with leaving him in the chair and not being at the hospital when he woke up. Against her better judgement, she kissed him good-bye and left for the mission.

* * *

 **Deeks tossed and turned as he laid on the couch.**

" _Fourth move, Bobby Fisher style. Wait for it. Boom, check, partner."_

" _We're not playing for real Bob. And we're not partners."_

" _We are right now."_

" _Not really."_

" _We're in the midst of this nice little three-way. You and I and - - that is a terrible choice of words."_

 _Sam was about to explode. "You talk to Kensi this much during a stakeout?"_

" _Usually more. Sometimes we text even though we're right next to each other. It's pretty adorable." God he missed his partner._

" _That's cute. I'm not texting with you." Sam snarled back._

 _Deeks had had about enough. "You know what, man? I've done this job for a few years now. Some would say, Hetty, for example, exemplary. And then there was that whole CIA undercover thing, where Kensi and I rescued Nate. Always had everybody's back."_

 _Sam's irritation with Deeks was growing. "What's your point?"_

" _I can take the crap you dish out ten times over. I'm just curious about the why?" Deeks looked Sam dead in the eye._

 _Sam, for a moment, was surprised that Deeks would speak back to him in that manner. "I'm Navy straight up. Everything you do is different. The way you dress, your jokes, your hair. I will never understand what the CIA saw in you. Even Kensi surprised me when you two got married. She came from a military family. I wouldn't have thought your look would be something she'd be attracted to. But you . . . ."_

" _If this is about my haircut, it needs to end. Did it ever occur to you that this team had no one who looked like they were from this area? You could never slip in and out of the places I have. You have one undercover look. And let me tell you Sam, one look does not get you far in this job. Hetty chose me because I can adjust my look and Kensi and I make a strong team. It was how we were successful getting Nate home." By now Deeks was yelling at Sam._

 _Sam tried to backpedal. "It's not about the hair. It's what it says about you as a person."_

" _So you're saying it's about my character?"_

" _Yeah. Something like that." Sam felt he had put Deeks in his place. There was a smugness about him that enraged Deeks._

Monty's barking woke Deeks up with a start. He could feel the sweat soaked tee shirt clinging to him. Once he got his breathing slowed he swung his legs around to bring him to a sitting position. Monty forced himself between his legs and nuzzled his arms. "Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." Deeks rubbed his dog's ears. _I need to get out of here,_ he thought. He stood, went towards the bedroom, grabbed sweats, sneakers and then grabbed Monty's leash. He purposely left his phone on the coffee table. After he attached Monty's leash, he headed out the door. Deeks needed to clear his head and there was only one place to do that.

* * *

Kensi was working through her after action report. She was happy to be alone in the bullpen. Callen was following up with another agency and the Wonder Twins were busy in OPS. Kensi kept half an eye on her phone hoping that Deeks would check in. She had texted him a few times, sent a few emojis, but so far nothing. She finally finished the document, forwarded it to Hetty and logged off her computer.

"All finished Mrs. Deeks?" Hetty had suddenly appeared at her desk.

"Yeah Hetty, i's are dotted, t's crossed and if you don't mind, I need to get home." With that Kensi gathered her things and stepped away from her desk. She didn't mention to Hetty that she was worried about Deeks.

"Take care of your husband and I will see you next week. By the way, Mr. Hanna had been asking to see Mr. Deeks. Will you get in contact with Michelle please?"

Kensi just nodded. She still didn't know all that had happened between Deeks and Sam. Nell had played the audio recording but that may not be the whole picture and until she knew, she wasn't going to put Deeks in an uncomfortable meeting. Kensi walked out of the mission to her car. She called Deeks to let her know that she was on her way. The call went to voicemail. " _Gone surfing"_ was all she heard. Something was not right. She punched the accelerator needing to get home, not liking the knot that was growing in her stomach.

"Come on!" Kensi growled as she dropped her keys, trying to unlock the door. When she finally got the door opened, the silence was deafening. "Deeks? Monty?" Nothing. Kensi then noticed her husband's phone on the coffee table with all the missed calls and texts notifications on the lock screen. _Ok, don't panic. He's fine. He took Monty for a walk. He's fine._ Kensi's mind was racing. When she finally got her breathing under control, she dropped her bag, grabbed her keys and phone and headed back out the door. There was only one place he could be.

* * *

The waves of the Pacific roared toward the shore. A lone figure sat on the sand as a dog chased the gullies. He felt her approach as she sat herself behind him. Long, lovely legs encircled his hips followed by her arms around his middle. "You found me." He kept his eyes straight ahead towards the water and his voice was flat, unusual for him whenever he greeted her.

"I was worried when didn't answer your phone or my texts. Besides, after how many years? I think I know you a little." Kensi leaned into his back but suddenly Deeks stood up away from her.

"You know me. Then answer me this. If our places had been switched, would I had left you in that chair or alone at the hospital?" Kensi could hear his voice breaking. He still had not turned to face her. His arms wrapped tight around his middle. "And for the love of God, Kensi, DO NOT say it had to be done for the mission. Because I know about the mission. Hell, I became the god damned mission." Deeks sighed heavily, not attempting to brush the tears from his face.

Kensi stood up. "It's what we signed up for." She mirrored Deeks posture, arms crossed but with a defiant look on her face. Deeks wheeled around to see his wife standing erect, confidently glaring at her husband.

"Are you kidding me? How can you even say that?" Deeks was yelling.

 _Good,_ she thought. He's angry. If he's angry, he will get everything out and not internalize and brood about it. She really did know her partner. "Deeks, what did Sam say to you?"

Deeks eyes grew wild. "What are you talking about?"

Kensi stood her ground. "What did Sam say to you while I was in Iran?" She needed him to tell her. Kensi remembered her fists clenching as she listened when Nell had played the recording for her. She thought she knew Sam. Admired him. But never realized the depth of contempt or disrespect the SEAL had for her partner. Even when they met at Hetty's New York apartment, he was agitated with the two of them, which was understandable given what had transpired, but the levels of his previously hidden feelings for Deeks were a revelation. Kensi noticed that Deeks was staring at her fists which had become clenched at her sides. Kensi sighed and unclenched her hands.

"It doesn't matter." Deeks once again turned away from Kensi.

She carefully approached her husband and laid her hands on his back. She felt the tension double from what she first noticed. "I was wrong." It was a whisper.

Deeks turned his head to the side to be sure he heard right. "What?"

"I was wrong. You never would have left me in that chair. You would have been there when I woke up. I was wrong. I tried to fight Granger, but I . . . I don't know. I follow orders. I knew we had to get Michelle. I WAS WRONG!" Kensi's voice broke. Deeks turned around and gathered her in his arms. "And Sam was wrong. What he said to you was wrong. You, Marty Deeks are the finest man I know. You are kind, loyal, brave and I love you so much. . . ." At that point she buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed.

Deeks held her closer. "Kensi, shhh, baby, it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or scare you by disappearing. As for Sam, I will deal with him eventually. We'll be alright." Deeks leaned back to look at his wife. He gently wiped her hair away from her damp cheeks, leaned in and kissed her.

Kensi was a bit embarrassed by her "sloppy" face. Deeks thought she looked beautiful. As she gained her composure she asked. "Are we alright?"

"We were never not alright."

"What happens next?

"It's our love story. And we will write it our way."

"Our love story. I like that."

Deeks knew the road ahead was not going to be easy, but as long as they had each other, they would make it through.

They always did.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reposting after fixing some things. Working on the last 2 chapters and they will be up soon. Thanks so much for hanging with this story. And thanks as always to Stef and Donna.**_

Chapter 12

Sidorov - Part 8 Omni

It was a quiet morning in the bullpen. Sam had just come back to work and was in the gym with his partner. Kensi was going through after action reports. Her partner was home still recovering. She missed him. By now spitballs would be making their way onto her desk. But being the good partner he was, he substituted whiny text messages with silly emojis to make sure she knew that he missed being there also.

Kensi was so engrossed with her reading that she didn't hear the footsteps near her desk. "Hey kiddo." Her head snapped up to see Nate standing at her desk.

Kensi jumped out of her chair, raced around her desk and threw herself into his arms. "Nate! When did you get here?" Their former operational psychologist chuckled and hugged her tight.

"I just got in and came straight from the airport. How are you?" Nate leaned back to see Kensi's face, hoping to not only hear but see an honest answer. Hetty had filled him in on the events of the previous few weeks and shared her concerns for both Sam and Deeks but also for the rest of the team. He was particularly troubled by the exchange he had listened to between Sam and Deeks. To say he was surprised by Sam's treatment of Deeks would be a lie, though. He had witness first hand, on Deeks' first day at OSP, the senior agent's animosity towards the detective. Nate knew Sam had been struggling with Dom's disappearance, but to carry on those feelings for three years now? It was very disheartening.

"How's married life going? You had an anniversary not too long ago, yes?" Kensi's smile told him everything he needed to know. Nate would never be able to repay those two for rescuing him from Iran.

"We're good. And yes we did and I hope we will be able to have dinner together while you're here." Kensi looked at her friend and sighed. "Are you here about Sidorov?" Nate nodded. "Good. I'm worried about Deeks. He's been having nightmares, doesn't want me to worry. But with everything that Deeks had gone through, I'm also angry with Sam. I assume you heard the recording?" Another nod. "Deeks still won't talk to him. Sam's tried to reach out but Deeks refused to see him. And to be honest, I don't blame him. The good news is that Deeks is close to being physically ready to come back to work. We need the team to be back together but until Deeks and Sam deal with this, I don't know how that can happen."

Kensi had been holding Nate's hands while she spoke. Nate pulled her into a hug."Don't worry Kens. I'm here for both and I'm disappointed in Sam too. I promise to do the best I can for both of them." He hugged her again. "And, I am here for you too. You had to deal with a few things and I want to talk to you about that and I would like to talk to you and Deeks together. Okay?"

Kensi looked at Nate and agreed about meeting together. She wanted what was best for her husband and their partnership. "Let me know when you want to come to our place."

"Nate!" The psychologist turned to see Callen and Sam approach the bullpen.

He shook both their hands and shared bro-hugs. "I'm glad to see you both. Sam, you're looking well." Sam flexed his arms, assuring him he was fit.

"You here for Deeks?" Everyone stopped and looked at Sam.

Kensi got right in his face, poked her finger in his chest and growled, "What was that supposed to mean? I am so sick and tired of your condescension toward my husband. Maybe, just maybe, Nate is here for you because of the crappy things you said to him before he risked his life to save your sorry ass." And with that Kensi left the bullpen and the mission.

Callen looked at Nate and shrugged. Sam tried to backpedal. "What? I just meant that Deeks was never trained for this. He's a cop, not an agent." Before he could continue, a stern voice sounded over them.

"Mr. Hanna, my office now. Mr. Callen please go to OPS, there is a case. Dr. Getz, Mr. Hanna will meet you in the boatshed shortly." Everyone dispersed to their assignments. Sam was the last to leave the bullpen. He wanted to say something to Nate but the operational psychologist had walked away, shaking his head after what he just heard. Callen also left quickly. He hadn't realised that Sam was still harboring ill feelings towards the detective. Sam sighed and headed over to Hetty's desk.

Hetty sat down as did Sam. She poured herself a cup of tea, offered one to Sam, he declined. She took a sip, placed the cup in its saucer, folded her hands and looked at her senior agent. "I find myself in a quandary, Mr. Hanna."

"Why's that Hetty?"

"I thought after all that Mr. Deeks had done for you and your wife that you would finally see him as the talented undercover operative that I did when I brought him in. I realized the timing of his arrival was at a stressful time for the team. And I should have been honest with you. Dom was not going to work out. I had started arrangements for his transfer to the Navy Yard. He was going to fill the spot vacated by Agent McGee when he moved from operations to Gibbs' team. He just didn't have the feel for the fieldwork here and I needed someone strong as a partner for Kensi. Did I foresee the relationship between Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye? No, but I can't say that I am unhappy about it. They are a strong unit. What they went through to get Mr. Getz back, what Mr. Deeks did for you was over and above what was required by them. But they did it. And now we need to pull together so we can put this team back together. For you to trivialize Mr. Deeks as 'being a cop' is disrespectful to the profession in general and to Mr. Deeks specifically and I will not have it."

Sam sat there and absorbed all that Hetty had said. He would not admit it to the operations manager, but Michelle and Callen had also spoken to him on Deeks' behalf. Michelle, especially after the stakeout incident, had a lot of questions of Sam. She obviously did not see Deeks the same way her husband did but she also wanted to be supportive of him. Michelle, unlike Callen, she had not known what went on when Deeks first started with the team.

Callen watched Sam as he blamed himself for what had happened to Dom. And then his disdain when Deeks arrived. But Deeks had more than proven his worth not only to the team as a whole but with Kensi both at work and now as her husband. While he was not always a fan of work relationships, he respected the effort they put into keeping things professional and as team leader, he supported their decision. Callen also realized that he too, had not been welcoming when Deeks arrived. And he probably should have spoken up to his partner when Sam continued to hassle Deeks. Sam still being disrespectful towards Deeks was a nut he still hadn't cracked with his partner. Hopefully Nate being in town would help.

* * *

 **Sam made his way into the boatshed where he found Nate reviewing his file. "Hey Doc!"**

Nate looked up. "Hey Sam."

Sam looked at Nate. He seemed different, reserved. Sam just chalked it up to his time away. He went and sat on the couch. "All right, bring on the questions."

"Is that what you want? Me running through a list of questions to see if any of them trigger you?"

"Trigger me? Am I a ticking time bomb?"

"Is that how you feel?"

Sam thought about the question. He wasn't sure how he felt. Michelle and Callen had been walking on eggshells around him. Ironically, Callen had shared his disappointment with what went down with Deeks. Kensi was just flat out angry at him. And Deeks, well, he wasn't sure how Deeks felt. It then dawned on Sam. "Nate, I get the sense that you're disappointed or not happy with me?"

Nate considered the SEAL. Sam was a friend but so were Deeks and Kensi. He was worried when Hetty called him back, that he might not be able to stay neutral. He was disillusioned with Sam but his first priority was the team and he was going to do what he could to get them back together.

Nate shared his thoughts about the the exchange between Sam and Deeks. He said honestly that he was disheartened by Sam's treatment of Deeks, but he also expressed hope that they could work things out.

Sam understood that honesty was the only way to get through this. He shared what he had felt when Deeks first arrived. All Sam saw was Dom's replacement. A reminder that, in his mind, he had failed the young agent. Sam knew he was wrong about the detective. Deeks was extremely good at his job. Time and again he had proven himself. Sam also was very grateful that Nate had been rescued. And if he had learned anything from the whole Sidorov case it was that perceptions and more importantly, first impressions, could be deceiving.

The two men continued to talk. Sam not only shared his guilt about Dom, but all the times he had harassed Deeks and had even gotten Callen to join in. Sam also shared the feelings of a perceived betrayal by Kensi, for trusting Deeks, and then by his partner who came to see Deeks' value to the team. Sam felt angry and betrayed when Callen contacted Deeks and not him while in prison and then suggested the CIA use Deeks to rescue Nate. Michelle even gave him grief over his treatment of Deeks. She was CIA, she saw the reports. They all said how well Deeks and Kensi did, especially Deeks when the hotel room in Iraq exploded.

Nate was encouraged by Sam's "confession" and was sure that the team would be able to work through all that had gone on and be stronger on the other side. He gently suggested that Sam needed to talk to Deeks. Sam agreed and would wait to hear from Nate before proceeding.

* * *

 **Deeks was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee waiting for Nate to arrive. He was nervous about this meeting but knew it was part of the healing process. He was brought out of his thoughts by Monty running to the front door. Deeks chuckled as he opened the door. "Hey Nate."**

Nate passed through the entryway. "Hey Marty. Hi Monty." Deeks watched as Nate's very tall frame got down low to fuss over Monty, who dutifully rolled over for his belly rub. Nate chuckled and gave the mutt a good long rub. "How are you feeling?"

The two walked out to the balcony and sat down on the futon. The roar of the ocean and warm breeze made for a comfortable setting. "I'm still a bit sore but all things considered, I'm doing okay."

"How are you sleeping?"

"What has my wife told you?"

Nate smirked but was not going let Deeks duck the question. "I asked you. You want to try again?"

Deeks ran his hands through his scruff. "Okay, okay. Sleeping? Not great. I have had nightmares mostly centered around Kensi being the one captured and me not getting to her in time. Sometimes they morph back to our time in Iraq just after the explosion. I still jump if I hear any kind of machinery, vacuums, power tools. If I didn't have Kensi with me, I probably wouldn't be sleeping at all." Deeks sunk back in the futon.

Nate looked at Deeks. "Kensi is concerned about you. She loves you. And I have to admit, you look better than I expected you to look given what Kensi told me. I have seen cases like yours and sleep deprivation is not unexpected. But you are very fortunate to have a partner who is very in tune to you and can help you with the rough patches."

Deeks chuckled at the thought of his wife ratting him out to Nate. He knew how lucky he was to have her in his life but he was not the only one dealing with fallout. "Nate, did Kensi talk to you about how she is feeling?"

"About what?"

"I know she feels guilty about leaving me in the chair and at the hospital. She raged at Granger. And I am sure you know about what happened between me and Sam prior to our capture." Nate noticed as Deeks posture shrunk down into the cushion.

"I do know and have talked to Sam about it. I thought it was very harsh and unfair. I know he now feels bad about it and we talked about where it came from. Obviously I can't share what he said but it is my hope that you two will talk to each other. I think the only way we get the team back together is if you two see each other." Nate waited for Deeks to absorb what he said.

Deeks sighed. "I hear what you're saying, I do. I have been kicked around enough by LAPD, but I have shown nothing but loyalty to this team. I need to talk with Kensi about this and I'll let you know."

Nate nodded, as he got more than he thought he would. "Speaking of Kensi, I am going to meet with her alone and then I would like to meet with the two of you together. You both have gone through a lot. You didn't tell me, how did you feel when she left you in the chair?"

Deeks gazed off toward the ocean. Nate watched as the memory flashed through his mind. "I'm not going to lie to you. I was angry. I heard what Kensi said to me. I know in my head we had to protect Michelle. But my heart . . . my heart hurt that she would leave me. I _never_ would have left her."

Nate put a hand on Deeks' arm. "Are you sure? Would you have compromised the mission?"

Deeks' head dropped to his chest. "No, probably not."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"No. And I know how awful she felt about leaving me. I guess I'm just mad about the shitshow this mission turned into. I love Kensi with all my heart. She saved me. I don't want her to hurt anymore."

Nate could see he was getting tired. "Marty, I think that's enough for now. How about we grab Monty, hit the food trucks and go sit on the beach? I need some sun." Deeks' face lit up at the idea. Nate smiled, encouraged that things would work out and the team would be okay.

As they sat on the beach enjoying the truck fare, they talked about their time in Iraq and Iran. Deeks laughed as Nate remembered their plane ride home, when everyone found out about his and Kensi's marriage. "You two were good at hiding your relationship. I loved Callen's reaction."

 _Kensi flashed her wedding ring at the men. "Yes, we never got to registered so when we get back, I guess we'll be at Neiman Marcus if you guys want to pick up something for us. You can send a wedding gift up to a year after the ceremony. We're going to need everything. Being dead means we need a lot."_

 _"When did you get married?" Nate asked._

 _"Last May."_

 _"Before or after my arrest."_

 _"After."_

 _"You got married without me?" Callen sounded almost hurt._

 _Deeks shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, we were getting married without you, arrest or no arrest."_

 _"We had a small ceremony on May 25th." Kensi stood and walked to her backpack. She pulled out her wallet and returned to the table. She passed a photo over to Nate and Callen. "I'll look like that again when my hair grows back," she told them as they looked at the wedding portrait. "I'm beginning to think Deeks likes the goatee, however."_

Deeks smiled at the memory. "It was worth it to have fooled Callen. When I went to see him in prison, he tried to blackmail me into meeting with Ira Weiss by threatening to tell Kensi about all the women I had been sleeping with. The thing was, Kensi was the only woman I'd been with for two years by that time. We had just been married a week when I went to see him. It was nice to know we had done a great job hiding things."

Nate laughed at that. Suddenly Monty jumped up and went running toward the boardwalk. Deeks didn't even have to turn around and waited until two arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello gorgeous!" Deeks said as he turned his face to place a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Nate blushed but also marveled at his friends, particularly seeing Kensi so in love and happy. This was definitely not the same woman he knew when they first started working together. She had been gung-ho, one of the boys and not open to anyone. Now here she was married, a happier and stronger person. Marty had shown her what a partnership meant. And Kensi showed Marty love and acceptance. They were perfect halves of a whole.

Nate cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up but I'm going to stay here with Kensi. Marty, why don't you and Monty head back and we will catch up after a bit. Is that okay, Kensi?"

Kensi gave her husband a proper kiss and helped him up. "Not a problem. I think Deeks and Monty could use a nap. You look tired Babe."

Deeks chuckled at that. He leaned in and kissed her again, then whistled for Monty and left the two friends to talk.

* * *

 **Kensi and Nate settled back down on the sand. Nate gave his a friend a cursory once-over. He noticed the worry lines around her eyes. "So how are you doing?"**

Kensi chuckled. "That's the best ya got?"

Nate huffed. "I know you well enough kiddo. You are not usually one to share." Kensi smirked back at him. Now that the ice was broken, Nate wanted to dive in but had one piece of unfinished business. "I never did thank you two properly for coming to get me. I was so afraid that I would never get out of Iran. And I realized that I was kinda out of it when we got back to DC." He leaned into Kensi and hugged her tightly. "You mean the world to me Kens. And I want to do whatever I can to help you and Marty."

Kensi hugged her friend back. "Nate, we were happy to rescue you. We may have run into a few speed bumps along the way but we did get you. As for what's going on now, Marty is struggling a little and whatever you can do to help, I'm grateful."

"Kens, what about you? How are you dealing with all of this? You had to leave your partner not only in the warehouse but in the hospital. That could not have been easy."

Kensi sighed. "Leaving him in that chair was beyond anything I ever had to do. I just wanted to cut him loose and run. The pain in his eyes killed me."

"Did you consider getting him out of there. Defying orders?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yeah I did. I have been by the books all my life. But when I saw Deeks in that chair, in the state he was in, yeah, I almost cut him loose. Because I knew if it had been me in the chair, he would have gotten me out."

"And you still feel bad about it." Nate watched as his friend's shoulders drooped and the tears ran down her cheeks. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. "For what's worth, when I asked Deeks, he pretty much said the same thing. He would have thought of doing it, but he would not have left Michelle in danger."

Kensi looked at Nate. "He said that?"

"He did. You two really are good partners. You both have made each other less reckless. You see the big picture. That doesn't mean you always agree with the mission. And that's okay. But you would never knowingly keep a teammate in harm's way. And you were not wrong for being upset. You love Deeks. Your situation is unique. And it is a testament to your partnership and your marriage that you've been able to perform as you do." Nate watched as Kensi sat up a little straighter and wiped the tears from her face.

"We do have a good partnership. I knew he was upset but I never felt it was directed at me. Well, maybe for a minute but he seemed to understand. But I don't want him to lie to me. I'm okay if he was upset. I just want to be able to get through this and I want him to be honest with me. Stop trying to protect my feelings, you know? I think there is a part of him that is still so afraid of rejection that he won't express any honest feelings of anger or disappointment for fear of upsetting me."

Nate nodded in acknowledgement of what Kensi had shared. From past conversations with Deeks he knew that the detective would rather fall on his proverbial sword than upset someone he cared about, especially Kensi. Nate then moved onto to discuss what went on with Sam and Deeks. "Kensi, how did you feel about what Sam said to your partner while you and Callen were away?"

Kensi knew that this would probably come up. She was so angry at Sam. "Nell played the audio for me when I got back. It had upset her and Eric. Hetty was livid. Callen never did say a word to me, which pissed me off. But before it could be addressed, they were abducted and well here we are. And before you ask, I will follow Deeks' lead on this. He doesn't need me fighting his battles, but I will have my say."

Nate thought it might be a good idea to stop for now. "Kens, I think we should take a break. I am going to meet with both you and Deeks tomorrow and we will talk about this, all of it. But there is one thing I can tell you. You and Deeks are okay. You will work through this. You both love each other and that is all you need to hold on to for now. Deeks will always be your husband and he will be your partner again soon. Do you believe me?"

Kensi nodded. She did believe him and she knew Deeks loved her. They would get through this. They always did. With that she stood up, brushed the sand off her legs and with her friend, headed home.

* * *

Kensi slipped into their apartment. It was quiet with a soft breeze blowing from the balcony door. She found her husband stretched out on the couch, fast asleep with his bodyguard positioned on the floor next to him. Kensi found her eyes getting moist as she studied him. The bruises were getting lighter, the swelling around his jaw was almost non-existent. Her breath caught at the thought that she almost lost him and then the guilt reemerged at having left him there for the sake of the mission. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, Nate's reassurance that her partner held no ill will helping the doubts fade away. But still.

"You like what you see?" His voice was still rough with sleep but sexy nonetheless. Kensi slipped herself onto the couch, her body on top of his as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Deeks hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "You okay? How did things go with Nate?"

Kensi sighed. "Umm, good. We talked about his rescue. About you, about me, us. He wants to meet with us tomorrow if you're up for it." Kensi snuggled closer and yawned. She didn't realize how much her session with Nate had worn her out.

"You really okay Princess?" Deeks could feel his wife hold him tighter. Obviously the session with Nate had drained her. He decided not push, there would be time for that during their session tomorrow. He pulled her close, kissed the top of her head again. "How about you and I take a nap and then maybe I take my gorgeous wife out for dinner. Nothing fancy, but we go out like regular folk?"

Deeks felt Kensi's smile. "Sounds wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too. To the end of time and back."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sidorov - Part 9

Santa Monica Pier was alive with colors and sounds. It was Deeks' favorite place in the evening. He and Kensi had just shared a great meal at their favorite Italian place and they were now strolling arm in arm along the boardwalk. It was perfect.

Except.

There was a conversation coming and he was not looking forward to it. Actually there were several conversations he was going to have to have. The one with Nate had gone better than expected. The one coming with Kensi would be difficult, but he was holding on to the hope that their love and respect for each other would weather the storm. It was the one with Sam, that he still didn't want to have, that he was worried about.

On the one hand, if he never saw the SEAL again, his life would be full and complete. He was still harboring thoughts of not wanting to go back to work at all. And the fact that Kensi still didn't know about those feelings was fueling his fear about his session with her. But, he was the only person he trusted to watch Kensi's back and if he had any expectations of doing that again, then there were hoops to jump through to prove to Hetty, the team, Kensi, and himself that he was ready, able and more importantly, willing to rejoin the team.

Deeks hoped that when the time came, he would know what to do. His world, Kensi, was counting on him.

* * *

Nate was sitting in his hotel room having morning coffee preparing for his meeting with Kensi and Deeks by reviewing his notes from the two meetings he had had with Sam and Deeks. It had been a very busy couple of days. When Hetty sent for him, he raced around packing, made sure his responsibilities were covered and jumped the first flight available. On the plane he reviewed the files, listened to audio recordings and wrote down a game plan for each member of the team. They were more than colleagues. They were friends, practically family, and he owed them all for his life. He was not going to let them down.

As a psychologist, neutrality and objectivity, balanced with empathy and compassion, were essential. He was very good at his job but this was such a special circumstance that he actually asked Hetty if maybe he was too close to the team to be impartial. Hetty assured him that he was the one to handle this assignment. He knew them all better than the other psychologists within the department and although she didn't outright say it, it was as much for Nate's healing as for the team's. She knew Nate had struggled with what happened in Iran. He was not supposed to be so deep under and hiding for his own survival. And although she knew Nate did not blame the team for his circumstances, Hetty believed the team would help him restore his confidence and in return he would help the team find their way back to each other. She had discreetly contacted the therapist Nate had been seeing after he got back and discussed his potential involvement with the team. The other woman felt it would be a good idea. Nate had expressed frustration at not being with the team during the Sidorov case. Being back would good for him, doing what he did best. It was what the team needed now.

Nate's meeting with Sam had gone as predicted. Sam portrayed strength, confidence, he could handle anything. He would never admit any feelings that would betray weakness. But there were chinks in his armor. Sam felt betrayed and it was quite a list. He was angry at Callen for not calling him from prison to help with the rescue. He was upset with Michelle for staunchly defending Deeks. He even questioned Hetty's judgement in bringing him onboard in the first place. What did she see in him? She oversaw the strongest, most talented team in the agency. What could a cop add to such an elite squad?

Sam was mad at Kensi for not backing his view of the detective. On the one hand, he understood why when she was the first to start defending Deeks early in their partnership. She had to put her life in his hands and saw the value of building that trust between them. But she was the daughter of a Marine, how could she possibly think that Deeks would be an asset? Sam had assumed that despite Kensi's outward support of her partner, she still felt the same way about Deeks that he did. And then she went and married the guy! Sam's worldview had definitely been shaken by all of it.

And then there was Marty Deeks himself. He had been a thorn in Sam's side since the first time he saw him at that MMA gym. Cocky, with long hair, looking like something the cat dragged in. What was Hetty thinking? Nate shared all the reports, including the CIA after action report of the Iran rescue. Sam read everything and then asked Nate why he could never see the detective that way. Nate gently reminded Sam that he was still harboring thoughts of Dom and his perceived failure with the young agent. Anyone sitting in that chair would have become the object of Sam's ire. Sam was also stinging from his conversation with Hetty. Again, another perceived failing as she told him that Dom just wasn't working out and was going to be transferred. But because Deeks was so different, it made acceptance that much harder. Nate reminded Sam that Hetty brought Deeks in because she needed someone strong and experienced to partner with Kensi but she also needed someone who looked like a native to the area. While everyone on the team was great at undercover work, there were times when someone less inconspicuous was needed to embed themselves among the locals. Deeks met that need. Sam knew that now.

* * *

 **The meeting with Deeks was actually more challenging than Sam's was. Where Sam was predictable, Deeks was an enigma. Hetty had given Nate Deeks' personnel file, the juvenile records, his file from his time in foster care, including all the hospital files from when he was a child. Nate was stunned at all Deeks had gone through. Sam had made a comment, saying Deeks never had the training to survive that kind of torture. Sam would be surprised that Deeks' childhood did exactly that and he came through it with an outlook no one would have thought possible.**

Deeks was hesitant to talk when they got to the beach. Nate tried to reassure him."Pretty sure you'd feel better if we talked about what's going on in your head."

"Pretty sure I wouldn't."

Nate continued. "The only one who matters in all this is you. My only concern is to get you to the best place you can be."

"And how could you possibly know what that place is when I don't even know. Add to that, trying to keep Kensi from worrying about me."

"Perspective. Seldom do we know what we need for ourselves."

"What I need is sleep." When Deeks admitted to that, Nate knew Deeks would be okay.

"Why do you think you can't sleep?"

"Because everytime I close my eyes, my mind just keeps running."

"With what?"

"All sorts of stuff, man."

Nate decided to push Deeks. "The abduction?"

"Yes! The abduction."

"Torture?"

"The abduction, torture, when I was shot. Falling off my bike when I was 8 years old, stepping on a bee, nursery rhymes. And then there were things like when Kensi was taken by the Russians or when I thought she was blown up in the house during the King case. Infomercials, grocery lists, it's like someone took all my memories and just put them into a blender."

"You went through a traumatic experience, several actually."

"Yeah but that was not my first experience."

"No it wasn't. Your childhood was not exactly easy. And I'm not comparing the two, but your mind is trying to find something from your past to compare it to and it can't. So your brain is working harder to resolve it."

Deeks saw what Nate was trying to tell him. But he was still worried. Would the thoughts resolve and what about Kensi? Would she still love him, trust him to be her partner in the field? They talked some more and Nate tried to reassure the detective that as long as he kept talking, things would resolve. As long as he and Kensi kept talking, their partnership would be fine and once he and Sam spoke, he felt confident, the team would be fine too.

At least that's how it looked on paper. Nate gathered up his things and left to meet with the Deeks and Kensi.

* * *

 **Monty heard Nate approach before his humans did. "Kens, Nate's here." Deeks opened the door and the lanky psychologist came in. Once again, he dropped low to give Monty an affectionate greeting. Nate then stood. "How are you two doing?"**

Kensi had just joined the them. "We're fine." They both looked at her. Fine was her automatic answer for everything. "What? Can't we be fine? Honestly Deeks, we need to move on from that." Kensi glared at both boys. "So what's the plan?"

Nate knew the couple was nervous. "I thought we stay here. It's private and quiet. Also if we need to discuss things separately, we have the other rooms to use. How's that sound?"

They both nodded. Deeks mumbled, "This just got real." He took his wife's hand and they went to the couch. Nate sat down in the overstuffed chair next to them, put his files on the coffee table. "You two really need to relax or you're going to hurt my feelings. How about we get something to drink and then get started."

Kensi jumped up, embarrassed that she hadn't thought to offer anything. Three bottles of water were placed on the coffee table. Monty settled by Nate. Deeks thought that had to be sign of something, just not sure what. Nate sunk back in his chair and looked at the couple. He watched as they gravitated towards each other like the sun and the earth, the roles interchangeable depending on the situation. Right now it seemed Kensi was the sun guiding Deeks, protecting him, in her orbit. Over the years, Hetty had kept Nate in the loop with news of the team and he knew that Deeks had been pivotal in keeping Kensi grounded as she dealt with her father's murder case. What was interesting to Nate was that Kensi allowed herself to be protected. Her fierceness, her need to be treated as an equal, had its price. She was alone. Somehow she had found her balance in Deeks. He was confident and not threatened by her and that both intrigued and scared her. The woman sitting in front of her was a better version of the woman he knew. She was balanced, happy and in love with her husband. In a job that doesn't always allow any type of personal life, she had found one with Deeks.

Marty Deeks would give Isaac Newton a headache. He was always moving. The laws of motion did not apply to the detective. Whether it was a bouncing knee, or a hand through his hair, he was always moving and talking. Talking was what made him a gifted undercover operative. Many an op was saved by his ability to talk, whether to get in with a mark or to get out of trouble. Nate remembered when Deeks was missing during the Lasik case. Callen heard some of the exchange between Deeks and Lasik right before he went in help get Deeks out. Fearless and reckless was how Callen described him. Nate chuckled thinking reckless could describe his approach to Kensi. But it worked. He speculated that Deeks also was looking for a place to drop anchor and found that in his partner. As if reading his thoughts, Kensi reached over, placed her hand on Deeks' knee and he settled. Kensi allowed Deeks to rest but she also recharged him. Partners in sync. It was real with them.

"My purpose is to assess how you both are doing with all of this. I am here for you not just officially but also as your friend. And Deeks, no decision needs to be made today regarding your return to work." Nate knew this would blind-side Deeks, as he hadn't told Kensi about his thoughts about whether to return to work, but he couldn't think of any other way to broach the subject so he decided to just throw them right into it.

"What!" Kensi's head snapped towards her partner. "What did he mean by that?"

Deeks semi-glared at Nate. He was hoping to talk to Kensi about this but hadn't found the time or more importantly the nerve. Deeks sighed. "I've been struggling with deciding about coming back to work. And I didn't know how to bring it up. But that was just after I came home. As I have been feeling better, my head has cleared up." Deeks shoulders slumped knowing he hurt Kensi's feelings.

Kensi leaned over and touched Deeks' cheek to bring his eyes back to hers. "You forget how well we know each other. Seems you also forgot, couple, partners, pair, twosome. Where you go I go. You could have come to me. I knew you'd been struggling. I knew there was a possibility that maybe you might not want to come back to work. Guess what? I'm here with you. God, there were times I felt like I was tied to that chair with you. You think you're the only one who's not sleeping? Try being the partner, let alone the wife, that had to leave her partner tied to a chair! I may not have been tortured with a drill but a knife to the heart was just as painful. And if you decide that you're done, then so am I. We go together. You didn't leave me out when Ira approached you about saving Nate and I'm not leaving you now." Tears were streaming down both faces.

Nate watched the exchange unfold. He felt slightly embarrassed to witness such an intimate conversation but grateful the two trusted him and were comfortable enough around him to practically not feel his presence. "Deeks, you said your head was clearing. Where are you about work, the team?"

Deeks and Kensi seemed startled by Nate's voice. They had been so entranced with their thoughts they forgot he was there. Deeks coughed. "Sorry Doc. I guess we got caught up in the moment. Ahh, work, yeah, I think about it. Worried about Kensi. I know I have to deal with Sam. Where is the team about me? I know what my partner thinks." He reached across Kensi's shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her temple, whispered something in her ear and placed a kiss on his words. Kens nodded and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing finally slowed down.

"Hetty wants you back. She wants the team back together. She knows there are issues but if you are willing to talk to Sam, then we'll know if this can work. Sam wants to talk to you and if you want Kensi there by your side then that's how it will be. Your call."

Deeks nodded as Nate laid everything out. He looked at Kensi and then back at Nate. "Do you mind if I talk to Kensi about this?" Nate nodded and stood. "I think Monty could use a walk. What do you say fella?" Monty popped up at the mention of a walk. Deeks handed Nate the leash and opened the door for the the two to head out. "Text me when you want us to come back." With that Deeks closed the door.

Deeks then turned towards his wife sitting curled up on the couch. Her eyes still red from their conversation. As Deeks sat down, he held out his arms. "C'mere baby." Kensi went quickly into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about how I was feeling about going back to work. I'm a coward, you know that. I didn't want to disappoint you anymore than I already felt I had. I love you so much. My head just wasn't back on straight. You know I would never leave you, right?"

Kensi's mind was a jumble of thoughts of past fears of abandonment and loss that Deeks had cured. All it took was seeing him tied to that chair for them to come careening back. Hearing his doubts about coming back to the team was a jolt but not totally unexpected. Spending recent nights waking her husband from nightmares had her wondering where they would be when he was physically healed. Not hearing it from him hurt. But she knew him well enough to know that he would protect her from his dark thoughts. Hers weren't the only past fears that had resurfaced.

The confidence Deeks showed the world was both a mixture of truth and smoke and mirrors. He was very good at his job but he was also the product of a childhood where love and security were not given. It wasn't until he had finally wooed Kensi that those missing pieces were filled in his life. Kensi had done nothing to hint that she now had doubts about him, but the new wounds at the hands of Sidorov opened old wounds at the hands of his father.

Kensi decided to push on. "Are you going to meet with Sam?" Deeks knew his wife was not happy with what was said to him by the SEAL. Hell, he was angry too. But, any discussion with Sam was going to have to take place one on one. He can fight his own battles, but it was nice to know that Kensi had his back and always would.

"Yeah, I am but. ." Kensi was about to insist on being there but he stopped her thoughts just as he did on that hilltop before their lives went to hell. With one last kiss he continued. "But. . I need to do this myself." Deeks then reached into his pocket and texted Nate to come back.

A very relieved Monty bolted through the front door and ran straight to Kensi. Deeks chuckled. "Just once, I would like to be first choice."

Nate laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Deeks shrugged. He accepted his position in the hierarchy once he laid eyes on his partner. He happily played second fiddle when it meant she would always be first chair.

Nate looked at his two friends. "You good?"

Kensi and Deeks nodded. "We are." Deeks then continued. "Set up the meet with Sam. It's time to move on."

Time to move forward.

* * *

 **Deeks sat in the parking lot of the boatshed. Memories started to flood back from other meetings here.**

" _Oh you are lucky I didn't shoot you myself."_

" _Promise me you won't do that?" "What's that?" "Get yourself killed."_ " _Well the good news for you is that I have a natural aversion to death so . . . "_

" _You smell like sunshine. . . .and gunpowder. Two of my favorite things."_

"Time to face the music." Deeks got out of the car and walked in. He was the first one to arrive. Kensi had offered to come but he assured her he could handle this. Kensi relented and gave him a proper send off. He was brought out of his thoughts by the door closing. Deeks turned to see Nate coming in followed closely by Sam. The two men faced each other. Sam made the first the move by offering his hand. Deeks stood tall, accepted it and gave a firm shake in return. He was not going to be intimidated. Nate cleared his throat and motion to the men to sit down.

Sam knew Deeks would not give in easily. He shouldn't. Sam called his character into question. And after all that Nate, Michelle and Callen shared with him, he knew the first move had to be his. "You look good Deeks."

"Thanks."

"When do you think you will be coming back?"

Silence.

"Deeks, I realized that I was wrong. Extremely wrong about you. I never should have doubted you. I know I have no excuse but I was blinded by my feelings of failing Dom. And I did judge you by your looks. Never made the effort to get to know you. Should have trusted Kensi's opinion of you. And should have trusted Callen when he called for you to help bring back Nate. You have skills. Everyone saw that. Everyone but me. You are an important part of this team. We need you. And I hope you will find a way to forgive me and accept my thanks for what you did for Michelle and Nate and for what you do for Kensi everyday. She is so happy, you both are. You two are a strong team. I see that now." Sam sunk back into the couch and watched for Deeks reaction.

Deeks sat stoically and listened to everything Sam had to say. He noticed that when Sam came into the room, gone was the superiority he flashed around him. It was a humble Sam Hanna sitting across from him. Deeks wanted to believe everything the Navy SEAL said to him. Both Kensi and Nate asked him to be open minded to what Sam wanted to say.

The detective thought back to something he had once said to Ira Weiss. _Life's too short and you're dead too long, not to be happy._ The time had come. Was he in or was he out? Deeks stood up and walked across the room. He wanted to be sure he was making the right decision for him, for Kensi, for the team. Deeks turned, walked back to Sam and extended his hand. "Okay. Time to get the band back together."

Nate watched as the two men shook hands. He didn't have to do anything more. Sometimes you just have to let things play out.

Deeks turned to Nate. "Thanks Doc, for everything."

Nate pulled Deeks into a hug. "You did all the work. You and Kensi. You have my number. Thank you for everything you did for me."

Deeks nodded to both men and headed out the door into the sunshine. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. He smiled as he heard her voice demanding. "Well?"

"Time to get back to work baby. There's bad guys to catch."

"I love you Deeks."

"Love you too Sugarbear. To the end of time and back."

* * *

 _Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story. It was fun to do. I can't thank enough my two besties, Stef and Donna for the support and Donna for her mad editing skills. Not sure when I will be back. I'll leave that up to you, the readers and our newlyweds. PM if you have any request. KB_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi

Sorry for the confusion but I took down Chapter 14 for major re-write. I hope to have something up in the not to distance future.

Thanks for all the notes, they meant a lot.

Kitty


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all. Sorry for the confusion but I was not happy with the chapter I started so I took a step back. We are going to Afghanistan but with a twist. Thanks to Stef, Donna and Honus47 for their input. I hope you enjoy this next adventure for our newlyweds.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't anyone you recognize from TV and credit to Tess DiCorsi for Ira Weiss and Miguel Morales from her story "Scattered"**_

 **I do believe in Ghosts - Part 1**

Sunrise

A lone figure sat on a board facing the horizon. Lt. Marty Deeks loved this time of day. It was his thinking time and he had a lot to think about. It started with an email to his wife from a ghost.

" _Aggghh! Cramp cramp cramp!" Deeks yelped. He had finally finished up the last of his paperwork from the Sidorov case. Deeks was wiggling his fingers, making faces in the process._

" _Drama Queen!" Kensi looked up from her laptop. She knew better than to give in to his whining, no matter how cute it was. "What's the problem?"_

" _In completing our paperwork, I have worked my fingers to the bone. I would think you'd care as you have a vested interest in these fingers." Deeks gave his partner a lecherous grin while wiggling his digits._

 _At that point, Callen's head shot up. "ENOUGH you two. You promised to keep it out of the bullpen." He then did an over exaggerated shudder. But in truth, it was nice to have the team back together. The team leader was happy to see everyone getting along. He was concerned after what happened between Sam and Deeks but with Nate's help and Michelle and Kensi encouraging their spouses, differences were resolved and harmony restored. Actually it was better than before. And in spite of his misgivings, Deeks and Kensi were better as work partners than he could have imagined. Callen realized that his prejudices, based on his past, were not fair and told the couple so._

 _Kensi rolled her eyes at Callen and went over to her partner, took his hands in hers and started to massage them. Deeks looked over at the team leader and did what any mature law enforcement officer would do in this situation. Stuck his tongue out at him. Kensi swatted his shoulder and went back to her desk. Paperwork never ends. Sam just chuckled. He learned to stay out of the silliness._

 _As Kensi sat back down in front of her laptop, a new email notification popped up. As she started to read it, she gasped, loud enough to catch the team's attention._

" _Kens?" Deeks watched the color drain from his wife's face. "Babe, what is it?" Still no answer. He got up and went to her desk, as he looked over her shoulder Deeks made the exact same sound. "It can't be?" He was reading an email to Kensi from Jack Simon._

 _Jack! The one who left Kensi._

 _Jack! The architect of Kensi's border walls._

 _What in holy hell could he possibly want from his wife? More importantly, how did he get this email address?_

Deeks shook his head at the memory. It led to the official second fight they had had since they were married. The first being right before they were extracted to rescue Nate. Ironic, this second fight was also CIA related. At least this time he had a friend, a trusted friend within the CIA. He would also be calling in the Marines, specifically a Marine Major, to find out what Jack Simon could possible want with his wife.

* * *

 _One month earlier_

Hidden among the foothills of Kandahar were a series of caves. A small city of staggered openings. Most were used as refuge for the shepherds during rain and wind storms. But several were the satellite headquarters of the Taliban.

Much like the boatshed used by OSP, the caves were meeting places. The Taliban had a well organized network of mercenaries from various countries. Some former military, hoping to cash in on any opportunity and some were made up of locals who knew the safety of their tribes depended on the goodwill generated by "cooperating" with the insurgents.

And then there was Jack Simon.

Jack was former military and current CIA operative. He was also a double agent. He figured out how to get the best of both worlds by burning the candle at both ends. And up to now, he hadn't gotten burnt. But his contact in the foothills had suddenly cut off communications. The CIA also seemed to stop taking his calls. Jack was finally able to contact one of his military insiders and found out there was a change in command. Major Miguel Morales, USMC, arrived 2 weeks ago and as one usually does when you move in to a new location, you clean house and he cleaned EVERYWHERE.

Jack's contact warned Jack that the Major was a by the books, no nonsense guy. Slowly but surely he was cutting off the pipelines of those who were making a profit off the troops. Jack needed to find out all he could about this guy and make sure that all the work he had put into his little operation would not be undone. There must be a way to get around this guy, but how?

As Jack sat at his laptop researching Morales, a file popped up, "Cherokee". It was encrypted but not impenetrable, at least not for him. He opened the file and started to read the story of a daring rescue of an asset trapped in Iran. Jack recognized the name Ira Weiss. He met him once. They were supposed to work an assignment together, but Weiss backed out. He found out that Weiss wanted someone else, seemed he didn't trust Jack. Whatever. Some people just think they are better than everyone else.

He kept reading. Seems Morales had a long association with Weiss. And then he saw a name, he NEVER expected to see - Kensi Blye, NCIS, codename Xena.

Jack smiled, he may just have found his ticket out of this mess.

* * *

Deeks quietly entered his home. It was 8:00a.m. and he wasn't sure if Kensi was up yet. He felt bad sneaking out but he needed to sort out his head. The words exchanged first in the bull pen and then at home still swirling in his mind.

 _Kensi was still frozen at her desk. Callen and Sam joined Deeks, looking over Kensi's shoulder. Deeks looked up at Callen. "How did Jack get this email?" Callen knew it was time for reinforcements. He put his fingers up to his lips and whistled, loudly. Sam smirked at his partner, he just shrugged back at Sam. "Why not?"_

 _A very confused Nell and Eric appeared at the top of the steps. Callen didn't waste any time. "Kensi just got an email from a Jack Simon. Need you two to trace it and give me everything you can find on this guy." The Wonder Twins nodded and went back to their lair. Callen nodded to Sam to join him at Hetty's desk. He didn't like how Kensi was reacting. He especially didn't like the niggling feeling that something was very wrong and after all the team had been through, he was not going to let anyone disrupt the peace they had settled back into. Deeks stayed behind to talk to his wife._

" _Kens? Look at me please." Kensi blinked and looked up to see a pair of very concerned blue eyes. She was still trying to process what she just read._

" _How did he find me?"_

" _Callen's got the twins looking into that. We'll find out what's going on and more importantly, if it's even him."_

 _At that Kensi sat back away from her partner and glared at him. "What do you mean IF it's even him? It must be him, he's asking for help. I can help him." She then looked back at the email._

 _Deeks knew he had to tread very carefully. Not only as her partner but more importantly, as her husband. He remembered what happened with the Talbot case. He remembered the memories that were churned up and the tears that he dried. But he was confident that Kensi had come to terms with what happened and had moved on to the life they were building together as husband and wife. He did not want her to go down that rabbit hole and he will do everything he can to make sure that didn't happen._

 _Later that evening after dinner, Deeks decided to try again to talk to Kensi about the email. He gently suggested that maybe a call to Ira Weiss could get them some answers and see what kind of trouble Jack was in. Deeks thought it was a reasonable request. His wife, not so much. She could not understand why Deeks was questioning her. He tried to explain that it was not a matter of trust in her, he was questioning how after all these years, Jack finally got in touch and more importantly - how did he know she was with NCIS._

" _Why can't we just ask Ira to look into this. Find out if Jack is, indeed, with the CIA and what he was up to. Do you trust Ira to tell you the truth with whatever he finds?" Kensi half nodded. "We also have Nell and Eric looking into this. Once we have their intel, then we'll know. I just want us to be safe. If this is legit, I will be right there with you. Please Princess, let's vett the email."_

 _Kensi was lost in thought. All the memories she thought she had packed away. Why was Deeks not more open to helping Jack. What was he afraid of? Kensi went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Not even a nod towards her husband. Deeks sighed as he cleaned up and got Monty settled for the night. By the time he entered the bedroom, Kensi was asleep with her back to him. Marty scratched the back of his neck. "Just great." He grumped._

* * *

Deeks found the note Kensi left him saying she was going in early to workout. What was missing from the note, the little heart she usually put with her initial. He took advantage of being alone to make a call that would surely cause more strife between he and Kensi but sometimes you just had to protect what was yours. He got the SAT phone out of the desk in their home office and pushed the first speed dial number.

"Dean! You finally decide to jump ship and come work for me?" Deeks chuckled at the use of his undercover identity.

"Good to hear your voice Uncle Jeff." Deeks' favorite of Ira Weiss' undercover alias was Jeff Hyman of the Ramones. That and the memory of the great restaurant they had met at. But that was another time and he had no regrets about going back to OSP.

"Ira, I need a favor and you need to know that I am going behind my wife's back to ask it."

"I thought I raised you better than to cross Kensi." Ira tried to lighten the mood that was coming through the phone. Ira knew Deeks worshiped his wife. For him to go behind her back must be something very serious.

"What do you know about Jack Simon?" Deeks heard the gasp from Ira. That was not helping the hairs already standing on the back of his neck.

"I know that I don't trust him and I just got some intel from our favorite gunny that he may be part of a group of mercenaries dealing in secrets for profit in the Kandahar area. What does this have to do with Kensi?"

Deeks sighed. He did not like sharing things about Kensi without permission but he already crossed that line just by making the call to Ira. "He and Kensi were engaged about 10 years ago. He dumped her and disappeared. It was rough on her and I thought she had moved on first by joining NCIS and then to me. I guess some wounds linger no matter how deep you bury them."

Ira heard the hurt in Deeks' voice. He cared deeply for the detective and his wife. He wanted to recruit the pair but understood their loyalties to NCIS. He would be forever grateful for their efforts in rescuing Nate. So for Deeks to contact him, it must be serious. He assured Deeks he would dig around and would get back to him. "Your gut is still your strongest barometer Marty. Trust it. You're not wrong about Simon. Now we just have to figure out what his game is. Take care Marty." With that, Ira disconnected the call.

Deeks finished getting ready for work. He promised Kensi he would never lie to her. But was an omission of truth a lie? All he knew was that he would protect Kensi with his life. Deeks hoped it wouldn't come to that and that Kensi would understand. His marriage depended on it.

* * *

Kandahar Province

Major Miguel Morales was finally settled into his new command. He was surrounded by a staff he trusted and was going about the slow process of cleaning house. Any member of the military who had the slightest hint of improprieties was immediately sent back stateside where they would be greeted by a special task force investigating the recent uptick of money leaving the area.

Migs had also tapped into a special resource to do background checks. Ira Weiss was a trusted confidant. He would double check any information that did not pass the smell test. A sort of measure twice, cut once guarantee.

Migs stopped what he was doing when his SAT phone buzzed and grinned when he saw the caller ID. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Why do I get the feeling you are adding to my to-do list?"

"Because I am and you are not going to be happy." Ira knew that Migs cared deeply for Marty and Kensi. The bonds they formed rescuing Nate were strong. It was very evident when everyone reunited for Migs' wedding to Vita. It was quite the party.

"Talk to me Ira."

"What do you know about a Jack Simon?"

"That he's a ghost. The locals actually refer to him as _Spin Pairay -_ White Ghost. I've been sending out my team looking for intel on him and they keep coming up empty. Why do you ask?"

"I may have some intel about him." Ira pauses. "At one time he was engaged to Kensi. He recently reached out to her for help. Marty called me asking for help. I don't like it gunny."

Migs was floored. He wants this guy so bad but does he dare suggest they use Kensi to draw him out? "Ira, what does Marty think?"

"I think you should call him. But tread lightly. Kensi didn't know he's checking."

"Roger that." As a newlywed himself, Migs had a new appreciation of the risk Deeks was taking going behind his wife's back. He knew the hell he would pay if he ever did the same to Vita. The major made a note to call the detective later. He needed to think through how he was going to convince his friend to support his wife coming half a world away to catch a ghost.

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to all who are reading. Special thanks to Stef, Donna and Joni.**_

 **I do believe in Ghosts - Part 2**

Kensi was working the Nexus machine - hard. The logical agent side of her brain knew her partner was right. The email needed to be vetted for authenticity. It could be a trap for the team. She remembered the guilt she felt when Deeks was shot and it was Vakar trying to find his son that was the cause of that shooting.

But it's the emotional, broken hearted fiancé side of her brain that was causing the problem. She tried so hard to get Jack the help he needed. But it never seemed to be enough. Jack did not like all the smothering from Kensi. There had even been some physical altercations. Jack hoped it would scare Kensi away but it just made her push harder. He finally had enough and stole away in the early hours of Christmas morning and never looked back.

Kensi promised herself she would never let anyone get that close to her again. She poured herself into her classes and then her career. She worked hard and was rewarded with a placement on the elite team at the Office of Special Projects based in Los Angeles. It was tough being the only female on the team at the time but she was used to hard work. She earned the respect of her team and all was well until she walked into a testosterone filled MMA gym and her world was rocked by a shaggy, swaggering, surfer, lawyer, detective. Marty Deeks never met a challenge he couldn't talk his way out of. She was intrigued by his confidence but even more that he wasn't intimidated by her. She could be as bad-ass as she wanted around him. He just kept coming and finally convinced her of the potential of a great forever. They were married over a year ago and she had never been happier. Hence her struggle. Why was Jack affecting her so? She went down this rabbit hole with Talbot and still, here she was. On the cusp of traversing the hole once again.

And she should have realized that her detective husband would question the authenticity of the email. He did it to protect the team. He did it to protect his partner. More importantly, he did it to protect his wife. The words and more importantly the lack of words between them was not normal and upsetting. They promised each other to be honest and for the most part they had honored that commitment. But hearing Marty's truth and concern about Jack was hard. Jack was her past. Deeks was her everything, her life now. She's always had faith in him. He had never let her down. Not once. She decided to let the Twins do their thing and let Deeks call Ira. The logical side of her brain was happy with her decision. Kensi just hoped the emotional side of her brain would not get in the way.

Kensi was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist from behind. "Good morning Beautiful." Deeks placed a kiss on her cheek as Kensi melted into his embrace. She turned around finding his blue eyes, full of love, looking down at her.

"Morning Handsome." A shy smile crept onto her lips. "I probably owe you an apol…" Deeks stopped his wife with a kiss.

"Nope. None needed. I probably did not handle the surprise of that email well." Deeks pulled his wife into a hug. She was his and that was all that mattered. "We will figure this out. And because I made a promise to you, I wanted you to know I contacted Ira yesterday. He knew of Jack and also Migs was now in Afghanistan and Ira will check in with him. He will call me if there is anything. So between that and whatever Nell finds, we will know what is going on." Deeks braced for Kensi's upset reaction but was stunned when he got a bone crushing hug. Relieved, he returned the hug and let out the breath he was unaware he was holding. They would be fine.

Afghanistan

The morning briefing was more of the same. Still no information on the White Ghost. The locals either never heard of him or were too afraid to share information. Migs sighed. It was looking more and more like he was going to have to make that phone call. He knew that he better have all his ducks in a row for the favor he was going to be asking of his friends. Marty Deeks was not going to just hand over his wife to use as bait. He needed to discuss this with Ira some more.

New York

It was United Nations Week and Ira Weiss was setting up his equipment for the General Assembly Meeting. He was also setting up audio bugs in the rooms the representatives from Iraq, Iran and Saudi Arabia were using for internal meetings. You never know when a nugget of useful information might be collected. Ira felt his pocket vibrate from his SAT phone. "I hope you have something useful?"

Morales sighed. "Not exactly. Simon is living up to his name. I need to run an idea by you."

"Go on. I think I know what you're thinking and I already know I won't like it.

Migs paused. He didn't like it either, but he didn't see another way. "I want to call Deeks and Kensi and see how they feel about Kensi coming over to lure Jack out. Why not take advantage of his reaching out to her. He obviously was trying to get out of the area and if he thinks she might help him, then why not use that to our advantage?"

Ira didn't disagree with his idea. He was just worried about the price their friends may be forced to might pay. "Let me call Henrietta and get her thoughts. They are on her team, so she would have to sanction the trip. I will let you know what she says. Stay safe Gunny." He then disconnected the call. Ira rubbed his hand over this face. He went back to his work while he thought how he would broach Hetty with Migs' plan.

Los Angeles

Hetty sat at her desk, tea cup in hand thinking about what Callen had shared with her.

 _Callen and Sam strode purposefully to Hetty's desk. The Operations Manager looked up as they approached. "Gentleman. You have the look of impending mayhem. What's wrong?"_

 _Callen shouldn't be surprised that Hetty always seemed to know when something was afoot. "Hetty, Kensi just received an email from Jack Simon." Callen knew Hetty well enough to notice even the most subtle of facial tics and did not miss the quick gasped she made. "You know who he is don't you?"_

" _I do, Mr. Callen, but what truly has me concerned is how he knew where Mrs. Deeks was. What does he want?" Hetty knew about their engagement years ago and also knew of his ties to the CIA. She heard rumblings that Jack may be playing both sides against the middle in Afghanistan and that the CIA was looking for him._

 _Callen shared that Jack asked Kensi for help but there were no specifics. He thinks that Simon was feeling out Kensi's receptibility. "Kensi was shocked by the email. Deeks is trying to calm her down. I have Nell and Eric doing a search, but I think we need to widen the net. I know they have kept in contact with Ira Weiss. I'm wondering if we should reach out to him?"_

 _Hetty nodded in agreement with his assessment. "I will contact Ira. If Jack is contacting Kensi, he must be feeling the heat. I will not allow Jack Simon near Mrs. Deeks. I think we also need to keep an eye on Mr. Deeks, he will do whatever it takes to protect his wife." Hetty knows of Deeks' protective instincts where women are concerned. He killed an abusive detective when he was a young detective. He would probably not hesitate to do anything to keep Jack Simon away from Kensi._

Hetty pulled a key out of her pocket and opened a side drawer in her desk. A SAT phone sat at the front of the drawer. She removed the phone and searched the contacts for Ira Weiss. He answered on the second ring.

"Henrietta, how lovely to hear from you. I normally would be happy that you called me, but I have a feeling you are calling about our newlyweds?"

Hetty smiled. Ira was one of a small circle of people who knew her well. "I am Ira and I'm very concerned. How did Mr. Simon find Kensi? And what is his current status with the CIA?"

Ira sighed. "He is not in good standing. In fact, my associate, Miguel Morales, who worked with Marty and Kensi during Nate Getz's rescue, told me that he was tasked in finding and capturing Jack. He had gone rogue and they want him shut down. Migs has a plan, but I'm not sure if it is the right plan. I think you and I need to meet."

"I agree. Do you remember where our boatshed is?"

"The place where I met Granger and Callen?"

"That's the place. Let me know when you can get to L.A. and we'll meet. Ira, I don't want to alarm Mr. & Mrs. Deeks yet."

Ira chuckled. "Oh I'm afraid our Lieutenant has already contacted me. He's on a mission to protect his wife and will stop at nothing to do so."

"Mr. Deeks has many talents and I should have known he would be proactive. No matter let me know when you can get here and I will talk to Mr. Deeks. Thank you, Ira. I look forward to seeing you." With that Hetty disconnected the call. She looked over to the bullpen. Sam and Callen were not there, Kensi was working on an online course and her partner while pretending to be doing the same, was watching his partner but she could tell he was deep in thought.

"Oh Bugger!" This was not going to be easy on any of them. Hetty caught Deeks' eye and motioned him over. Deeks quietly got up from his desk and went over. Kensi was deeply engrossed in her work and didn't notice.

"Have a seat Mr. Deeks, can I offer you a cup of tea?" Hetty knew what his answer would be but was stalling. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

"No, thank you Hetty. What can I do for you?" Deeks knee kept a steady bounce. He had a pretty good idea what this was going to be about, and he was both relieved and anxious. Hopefully, Hetty had a plan or at the very least some thoughts about what to do about Jack Simon.

The Operations Manager set her letter opener down and folded her hands. "I want you to know that we will do everything we can to protect your wife. I spoke with Ira Weiss and he will be coming to Los Angeles to help us with insight into why Mr. Simon possibly contacted her. He also mentioned that Major Morales is currently in the region. Ironically, he was tasked in finding and capturing Mr. Simon. He is very concerned about this latest development and expressed his concern and will do whatever he can to protect your partner."

Deeks sank back in his chair. "What had this guy done? And do either Ira or Migs know why he would contact Kensi?"

"It would seem that Mr. Simon is looking for an exit plan and that Kensi may be the key to that plan. He may be hoping for a sympathetic ear based on their past. Or possibly hoping to act on any residual feelings that may be laying in your partner's head and/or heart from their early years together." Hetty knew the minute Deeks connected the dots. She always admired his intellect and she also knew that he would not be happy with what he figured out.

"NO!" was all he said as he got up and left the area. Hetty just sank back in her chair. Her problems just multiplied. She needed to keep Kensi safe and keep her husband from taking matters into his own hands. Hetty closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer for all the help she could get.

Deeks storms back to his desk only to find Kensi gone. Sam tells him she went up to ops to talk to Nell. Deeks thinks to himself about all the heartache that Jack Simon has caused her and the walls he had to break down. He won't let him do that to his wife/partner again. He will fight for her with his dying breath. With that, he gets up to find her.

Sam watched his teammate leave the area. His gaze then shifted to Hetty. He hoped to the high heavens she can come up with a plan or the team may fracture again. Sam is not so sure they would recover from this.

\- TBC -


	17. Chapter 17

**I do believe in Ghost - part 3**

Ira Weiss arrived at LAX and went to pick up his rental car. He paused to take in the warmth from the sun having left rainy NYC. From time to time, he toys with the idea of moving to the West coast, but he enjoys the change of seasons too much and he has been spending more time at Langley these days that he can either drive or take a train when he needs to go. Plus there is nothing like living in the city that never sleeps. So, no move for now.

Although he was looking forward to seeing his dear friend, he was not happy about the circumstances. Add to the mix, the email Hetty sent him warning him that Marty may have figured out what Migs had in mind and it was not going to be a happy reunion. Ira hoped that he could talk Deeks off the ledge by convincing him the plan was a good one. That sending Kensi to talk to Jack was the only way to lure him out and he hoped like hell Migs knows what he's doing. What could possibly go wrong?

Hetty was already at the boatshed, tea brewing. Ira had notified her of his arrival and she let Deeks know and asked that he and Kensi come to the boatshed in an hour. Hetty was betting on Kensi wanting to help Jack but would she be so cooperative if she knew the plan was to capture the rogue agent? As for her partner, can he put aside his love for his wife for the greater good of taking out a threat to the region?

* * *

Deeks had spent the better part of the morning in the gym venting his frustration on the heavy bag. Expect the unexpected! That was Marty Deeks motto. In his line of work, the motto fit. That this could turn out to be an international horror story about a fugitive Kensi thought was dead was causing him sleepless nights. Yes, the unexpected always happened. But this unexpected turn of events in Kensi's life was well… beyond unexpected and most definitely not welcomed. He still had not told Kensi that Ira was arriving today. Nell's research had not uncovered anything more than they already knew about Jack, so he was hoping that Ira was bringing more intel. He was trying to be a grown up about this but when it comes to his wife, his inner Neanderthal tended to come out. He's not proud of it but what's his is his and he will protect his world.

He was on his third round of working the bag when Kensi came up to him. "Hetty wants us at the boatshed. Do you know what it's about?"

Deeks stopped and looked at his partner. So beautiful, strong and such a badass. And he knows she would do anything for those she loved. But we're talking about Jack. And he was not proud of his feelings of impending doom. He turned to Kensi, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He knew better than to go in for a hug, one, they were at work and two, he was very sweaty and his wife only hugged during workouts if she was equally sweaty. Badass on the outside, girly-girl on the inside, he chuckled at that thought. He answered his partner. "Ira is in town and wants to meet. Hetty had him coming to the boatshed and we're going to join them."

"You knew he was coming?" Kensi was connecting her own dots and her husband's recent moodiness and sleepless nights were now making sense. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" She hated when he kept things from her. His need for protecting her, while sweet, could be a bit grating. Even if he is the only one, she allows him to do it. She remembered when he tried to get her to leave him in NYC and go to DC right before they met with Hetty during their undercover. She was furious with him yet touched by his concern

"Do you know if he had any information? What about Migs? What does he know?"

Deeks smiled at his wife. They are such a good team because their thought patterns tend to process alike. He wonders if she will figure out what may be in store for her? And he hopes she will not be so eager to help but he knows that probably won't happen. He's pretty sure that one of her questions to Jack, if she goes, will be, why did he leave her all those years ago? She deserved closure but at what cost he wondered? "I'm going to shower and then we will head over to the boatshed and then we'll know." He sneaked in one more kiss and turned toward the locker room. Deeks thought he knew Kensi, probably better than anyone. She had told him that he was the only one she trusted. She was always in control of her life, but he knew sometimes emotions swayed her decisions and he was sure that was happening right now. As Deeks walked to the bullpen after his shower, Sam told him that his wife was up in OPS finding out if Nell or Eric had found anything new about Jack. With a heavy heart, Deeks walked up the stairs to join his partner. As he entered, he saw Callen standing behind Eric and Nell, their fingers were flying across their keyboards as they searched every database they could think of, Then he noticed his wife. She was standing in front of the large screen with her hand partially reaching towards the screen with a faraway look in her eyes.

Nine years.

She hardly ever thought about him anymore and when she did, it was just a passing moment, hoping that he was alright, that he had found the help he needed, the help that she couldn't provide. And all of sudden, there he was, Jack's face displayed on the screen in the ops center. Kensi was not processing anything being said around her. She felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Deeks watched, helpless, but determined not to let anything or anybody interfere with his marriage by whatever means necessary. Callen happened to look at the detective and saw the moment of resolve flash across his face. Now he was worried.

* * *

Ira Weiss got out of his rental car and approached the building in front of him. It was very nondescript. A passerby would have no idea of its purpose. He knew having met Callen and Granger there during the Janvier case.. He also knew of the lives that will be upset. It's tough when you care about the participants. He came to have strong feelings for Marty and Kensi and he had a long standing admiration for Henrietta. All he can hope is that Migs' plan will work and he can keep everyone safe. Ira reached for the door handle, took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Afghanistan

A small team gathers around a table covered by a map of the region. Quadrants have been marked and notes specific to that quadrant had filled the edges. Major Morales had hand-picked this team. The seven were seasoned veterans who he trusted implicitly and who had spent enough time in the region to move in and out without raising suspicions.

Captain Ryan Miller spoke first. "Major, we have shaken every "tree" and combed through all our contacts. Jack Simon is a ghost of the highest caliber. He had paid for his protection to the locals' silence and paid well. I speak for the team, we are at an impasse as to what to do next." The others gathered around the table shoke their heads in agreement. They had never come up against such a roadblock.

Morales thanked his team and dismissed all but Captain Miller. "Miller, I need to share with you some intel and a possible plan that is being formulated with the cooperation of the CIA and NCIS. This was a strictly need-to-know between you and me. Do you understand?" The Captain nodded in the affirmative.

"I will be having a video conference with my contacts in the States and I would like you to stay and observe." Again the Captain nods. He feels he was about to be part of something very personal to the Major. Migs then gave Miller background information about Lt. Martin Deeks, Agent Kensi Blye, Hetty Lange of NCIS and Ira Weiss, CIA. Captain Miller listened as the story unfolded and was surprised when names he heard whispered, Weiss and Lange, were living, breathing people. Urban legends were usually just that. Tall tales told among coworkers. He was looking forward to meeting all of them and was proud the Major had such trust in him and the team. He was brought out of his thoughts by the beep from the flat screen coming to life as the video call began. There, in what looked like a weathered recreation room were two men, two woman. He slipped back behind Morales and took a pad and pen out of his cargo pants pocket and started taking notes.

"Good to see you Gunny!" Ira was glad that Morales was going to run point in Kandahar. Migs took in the sight of his friends. Ira was finally looking back to his old self after his injuries from the Iran bombing. Kensi smiled when he made eye contact but it was the look in Deeks' eyes that told him everything he needed to know. They had become close during the mission to rescue Nate. Migs knew how devoted he was to his wife. He appreciated how talented an agent he was and he knew it took every bit of that talent to keep him in place and not already be on a plane to get Jack Simon personally. Migs nodded toward Deeks and was given a "we will talk privately" look in return.

"Allow me to introduce Captain Ryan Miller." Miller stepped out of the shadows and raised his hand in greeting. "He is leading the small team, handpicked by me, investigating Jack Simon. Please believe me when I tell you, trust him, like you trust me." The team in the boatshed nodded in acknowledgement. Migs could see that Kensi was anxious, which was so not like the agent he knew. But from what Ira told him, this was quite the shock to have Simon contact her and he would bet that it has been a tad tense in the Deeks' house because of it.

"Kensi, before the email, when was the last time you heard from Simon?" Migs decide to just dive in.

She took a small breath. "Honestly Migs I've had no contact with him in nine years. We were engaged, he had been deployed to the region. He was injured, came home but...he wasn't the same. I knew something was wrong. I tried to help him." Kensi then wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Deeks moved closer to his wife and placed his hand in the small of her back for support. Miller watched and then remembered that the Major had mentioned that they were married to each other. A rarity to have couples working as partners but from what Migs told him, they were an extraordinary team.

Kensi continued. "At sometime during the early morning hours on Christmas Day, he left and I hadn't heard a word from him until the email. What I don't understand is how he knew I was NCIS?"

At that point another window opened. Nell and Eric's faces joined the call and introductions were made. "We finally were able to trace the email and it seems Simon was doing some serious digging into the Major's background and found the "Cherokee" file which led him to Kensi. So he knows about the rescue but we don't think he knows that Deeks and Kensi are married to each other." Both Migs and Ira saw the hand not at Kensi's back ball into a fist and the tight line his lips formed.

Hetty asked. "How did he get access to that file? I thought it was encrypted?"

Nell continued. "Simon seemed to have some decent hacking skills and the file classification was lowered once Nate was rescued."

Deeks started to speak but Nell knew what he was going to ask. "Deeks, your wedding license was buried, deep. Only Director Vance, Hetty and Captain Bates had access to that file. And as near as I could tell, Jack had not tried to find it. He would have no reason to look, as Kensi used her maiden name on all work related paperwork."

Deeks was now glad that he and Kensi had decided to have her keep her maiden name at work. It added another layer of cover to their identities in the field. Now it would be used to trap Simon.

Back to the task at hand. Migs relayed how his team was coming up empty trying to find the White Ghost. Jack had covered his tracks both by skill and payment to the locals. He looked at Deeks as a "warning" to what he was about to share next. Deeks tensed up. Kensi noticed and looked back at her husband. She saw the anger in his eyes. She looked around the room. Ira lowered his gaze but Hetty looked right at her agent. Kensi turned back to the screen and held her breath. After eight years as an agent, her instincts told her she probably was not going to like what was coming.

She hoped for the sake of her marriage/partnership, she's wrong.

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter would not have been possible without immense help from Honus47, a fine fanfic writer in her own right! As always thanks to Stef and Donna for their support.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If you recognize a character from TV - not mine. Ira and Migs are courtesy of Tess DiCorsi's "Scattered".**_

* * *

 **I do believe in Ghosts - Part 4**

Major Morales started the meeting by bringing up a map of the area that had been divided into squares. The grid served as a guide for Morales' team in their search for Jack Simon. A good deal of attention was being paid to the foothills that had a vertical village of caves. He explained that the caves were used as shelter from storms for shepherds and their flocks. But also as meeting places when you didn't want anyone to know who or where you were meeting.

Once the background was laid out, Migs changed the screen to a specific point on the grid where a slip of intel from a local gave hint that Simon had been seen in the area. They needed to find a way to lure Jack out. He then asked Eric to add a split screen of the email Kensi received.

 _Kensi,_

 _I know it's been awhile and I realize you may not even want to talk to me but I need your help._

 _Since I left you, in a very cowardly way, I have been in Kandahar. I told you once I seemed at peace here. I've been helping the military with intel about the Taliban. I feel good about still being able to help. But I've learned that the Taliban found out who I was and now there is a price on my head._

 _I need to get out of the area quickly and quietly._

 _Can you help?_

 _I know I have no right to ask but I hope that what we once had would be enough for consideration. I never stopped loving you. I regret leaving you like I did._

 _Please Kensi_

 _Jack_

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! "

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, all eyes in the room and on screen snapped to Deeks. Kensi had only heard that voice a few times in all the years of knowing him. The first time was Scarli, then on the case with Nicole and Ray, the last time was Monica Davis. It was hard, cold, and bitter. As Kensi looked at her husband, she could see the sparkle leave his eyes and his mouth starting to turn into that infamous sneer. The hand that was once on the small of her back, left and she felt the chill left in its place. A quick glance down to her side saw two hands balled into fists. He didn't even realize that Max was getting ready to make an appearance. She needed to nip this in the bud and fast!

"Deeks . . . Babe, let Migs talk. Alright?" Kensi had her one hand on his chest, the other was rubbing his arm. Migs had the decency to look guilty about what he was suggesting. He knew he was asking a lot of his friends. Captain Miller watched the exchange making note of the couple. He was surprised at the mention of a marriage license and made a mental note to pass on this new information. It was obvious that the relationship between Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye was being kept hidden to all but those in this meeting. Very well hidden indeed.

Deeks looked at his wife and she stared back, hard. Willing the love for him to push the alias aside. Ira watched in wonder. Hetty had seen this "dance" between the two before. A silent communication that showed the depth of trust and love that few ever got to experience. Kensi knew she was winning as the sneer left his soft lips and a hint of sparkle returned to those blue eyes she loved so much. He was still angry though, as the set of his lips was still tight.

The Major cleared his throat. "Marty, please, hear me out. This guy had been taking money and other treasure from the region. He was burning the candle on both ends by selling intel to both us and the Taliban. If we can get him, we will be stopping a major threat to our troops. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other options."

"I agree, I'll do it." Kensi declared suddenly without even turning towards her partner. She knew it was her duty.

Deeks lost it. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what you could be walking into? This isn't some junkyard in south Los Angeles! It's a war zone!" How could his wife just agree to go halfway around the world to chase a ghost without so much of a consideration of his feelings.

"Deeks, you know they're right, this was their best option. I'm their best option." Kensi may have been pleading but she was counting on his sense of duty would understand. "Besides you will be by my side. We do this together. Couple, pair, partner, twosome."

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Deeks." Hetty came forward. "This mission is sanctioned for you only. SecNav approved the joint operation with the CIA, however, Director Vance would only approve Mrs. Deeks' participation. Besides, Mr. Deeks is our liaison, not an agent, therefore he would not be able to go."

If Kensi thought she had Max Gentry contained before she was sorely mistaken as her husband exploded.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE GOES WITHOUT ME!" Deeks was livid. "I was good enough to go rescue Nate. I was good enough to almost get blown to bits by a suicide bomber. You're now going to play the liaison card on me Hetty? Or did you forget that little side trip to Romania we took to rescue you years ago?"

Hetty was taken aback by the shot at the rescue mission. She gave him the paperwork to become an agent but understood his reasoning even more so once their marriage became public. Still she did not appreciate his tone. Kensi turned and reached out for her partner but he just pushed her hands aside and walked out of the boatshed. Those remaining just stared at each other waiting for someone to find the courage to speak up.

Finally, Ira Weiss spoke. "Let me go talk to him Kensi. I gave Migs the go ahead for the plan. I will set things right."

Kensi nodded and sat down on the couch. The Wonder Twins left the call, Hetty excused herself and left. Migs turned to Miller asking for the room. When he left, the Major turned back to Kensi.

"You and I understand duty. But I have to ask, is that the only reason you agreed to do this?"

Kensi's mouth opened but nothing came out. She wondered if she might have been the cause of Jack's change in allegiance years ago. "I didn't do enough." It came out in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"When he came back from his first tour. He had been injured but also he was different. I did everything I could to get him help. I begged. In the end, it wasn't enough. I couldn't reach him and now I don't even know this person. And I have to wonder if I had been able to reach him, would he be doing the things he was doing now?"

Morales studied the agent, his friend. Kensi Blye Deeks was usually a study in confidence. The person standing in his screen reflected the hurt of someone who failed a loved one. He wondered if Marty might've been right, this might not be the best plan.

Kensi continued quietly. "I hardly ever think about him anymore and when I do, it's just a passing moment, hoping that he was alright, that he had found the help he needed, the help that I couldn't provide. And now, all of the sudden, here he is. Since I first saw Jack's face displayed on the screen in OPS, I have been having a problem processing anything. It's almost like I have forgotten how to breathe."

Migs was shocked to say the least, but his attention was quickly focused back on the mission. Kensi's ex-fiancé, who she hadn't seen or heard from in years, was a person of interest and they had to stop him. Migs concern was obvious. Sure, it's been a long time, but it was still a devastating event in her life. She felt like a failure, because she couldn't help him get better. She had to pick up the pieces of her life after he left that Christmas so many years ago. Migs had heard the stories about how cold and distant she had been and then she met Marty Deeks. It took him a long time but the woman she was now was remarkable. She and Marty are so happy together. They watch out for each other so well that it would be a shame to let anything come between them from her past. He will do everything in his power to prevent any harm coming to her.

Kensi shook her head to clear her memories. "What's the plan?"

Migs walked over the map and started. "I had a plan in mind but when your techs mentioned how Jack found the Cherokee file, I think we should use that as a way to get you over here without raising Jack's suspicions. I'll have you email Jack telling him you need to do some follow-up because of new intel having to do with the family involved in the case and you are coming to the area. We'll set a location that we can control and then once arrives, we'll take him."

Kensi nodded along with what was being said but she was only half listening. Her heart was hurting for her husband. Deeks was her heart and here she was agreeing to help Jack. No wonder he was upset.

* * *

Ira walked through the boatshed door, he remembered Kensi telling him that when Marty had a problem, or they had a disagreement, he would head for water to sort things out in his head. Ira walked toward the dock outside the boatshed and sure enough, there stood Marty, with his hands in his pockets staring out to sea. Ira made sure to make a little noise as he walked up to the Lieutenant but he needn't worry as Marty had heard him as soon as he set foot on the dock. "What do you want Ira?"

Ira should've known that Deeks would have known it was him. He had remarkable instincts. It was what helped Nate's rescue plan be successful. "Marty, I want you to put the husband side of your brain aside for a moment and bring forth the agent/cop side. This is the only viable option we have and your wife, the agent, is the only person able to pull this OP off and I think you know that. This man was selling both sides out to the other. Afghanistan was losing money that their citizens needed and their national treasures are being stolen. More importantly there was the human cost to both sides. This man needs to be run to ground. He needs to be stopped!"

Deeks turned to the agent. "I understand that Ira, I do! But Kensi is, well, Kensi is stubborn. She tries to fix things that are broken. I've seen her do that twice and both times it did not end well for her. And then there was what she had to go through when I was captured. If it wasn't for her, I'm not sure I would've gotten past it. I'm worried that the same thing is going to happen when she gets over there. She will lose her focus and worry more about how she can "fix" Jack rather than catching him. And I gotta be honest, bad things always seem to happen to one of us when we're apart. We work as partners, not separate entities. What Hetty is doing by keeping me back here is wrong. I belong beside her!"

Ira could hear the frustration in Deeks' voice. "Marty, Migs is there and will watch over her. You know that. If you're there she will worry about both you and the mission. That is a harbinger of trouble. She needs to focus on the mission and get this guy. Not be worrying about you."

"I guess you're right Ira. I don't like it, but I trust you and Migs to watch out for her."

Internally Ira breathes a sigh of relief. Marty's thoughts turned back to his wife. As angry as he was, he knew he had to back down. He knew Kensi better than anyone. They had come so far in the years they had been partners and then husband and wife. But this was a fight he knew he couldn't win. He needed his wife to know he trusted her and to let her go on the op.

What could possibly go wrong?

\- TBC -


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Thanks for Honus47 for co-writing this with me. We're having a blast. Thanks to Stef and Donna for their support.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from TV - not mine; Ira and Migs courtesy of "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi**_

* * *

 **I do believe in Ghosts - Part 5**

Deeks pulled into the parking garage, turned off the engine and looked over to his wife. The ride home was quiet and now he knows why. Kensi had fallen asleep, something she rarely did in the car but the meeting in the boatshed had been exhausting for both of them. Deeks gently placed his right hand on her left thigh giving it a slight squeeze. "Sweetheart, we're home."

Kensi took a deep inhale and opened her eyes, slightly disoriented but relaxed when she looked to her left and saw deep blue eyes staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was so tired." Kensi started to lean towards her husband and was met halfway when his lips touched hers. She was relieved as the kiss deepened. Deeks had every right to be upset with her. Truth be told, she would have been furious if the roles were reversed. Yet, if the roles were reversed, Deeks would have insisted on the partners staying together. This was not the first time she decided a course of action on her own albeit it had been several years.

The first time was surrendering to the Russians.

" _Give us the book!" demands one of the Russians. "We don't have it", answers Kensi. They ask for her purse and dumped its contents. "Told you." They order Kensi, "Get in the car"_

 _Deeks immediately tells them, "Mm-mm, she's not going anywhere." The Russians insist, "Then four of us die and one of us lives." A standoff. Deeks finally says, "He's got a point. All right take me." Kensi's head snapped to her left, "Deeks!"_

" _She's just a cop. She's not even an agent. Tell you the truth, no one really likes her that much. Too pretty for her own good. Kind of a snob." Hetty listened as Deeks desperately tried to protect his partner. She found his wording very curious. Is that how he felt? Kensi also heard his words. She was angry that he was offering himself but also regret when she realized he was describing himself. She knew Sam had been rough on him but hadn't realized that it was bothering him that much. The Russians were getting impatient, Kensi was ordered into the car._

" _Kensi, DON'T MOVE!". He did not want to sound desperate but he was afraid he was failing._

" _Nice try Deeks"_

" _Kensi?"_

 _Kensi put her pistol on the passenger seat and moved forward. "It's ok, you'll get me back."_

 _Deeks was told they would exchange Kensi's life for the book and then shot out the front tire of the car to prevent him from following them. "Oh yeah? How do you know that I'm not the superior? I could be!" "Kensi? DAMMIT!" Deeks watched helplessly as they drove away. Callen and Sam pulled up. "They got Kensi." All he could do was stare after the car, feeling a helpless anger rising inside of him._

They had only been partners a short time. They both felt the attraction but trusting each other was something they both had issues with, Kensi more so. She remembered how upset Deeks was, and rightly so, with her.

 _Kensi kept looking over to her partner but all she saw was the back of his head as he stared out the window. She had never seen him so quiet and contemplative. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nothing. "Deeks! Where are you?" Still nothing. Kensi poked his arm, finally he stirred._

" _What?" was his surprisingly terse response._

" _You have been staring out the window the entire ride, and we are at your place. What is going on? Are you sure you are feeling alright? Should I take you to the hospital to have your head examined?" Kensi barked a laugh at that, pretty proud of her little joke. What she hadn't expected was his reaction._

" _You think this is funny? You could have been killed! I could have been killed! I thought they were going to shoot me instead of the tire! Why would you purposely put yourself in harm's way? Sam and Callen were moments away! You heard them! What the hell possessed you to go with them, Kensi?" By now Deeks was yelling._

 _Kensi sat there stunned into silence. In disbelief she stared at him. She had done what she thought was right for the mission. She also protected her partner. She knew he would come for her and he did and he got them out of that room. And for all intents and purposes they were ok._

" _I thought we meant something to each other?" she heard her partner say. His tone broke her heart and her mind was blank, she could only look at him. Deeks sighed, grabbed his stuff and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Kensi just watched._

Deeks was right then and he's right now. They don't know what they're walking into and as much as they trusted Ira and Migs, what her partner was thinking mattered most. Kensi leaned forward over the console, placing her hands on each side of Deeks' face and kissed him again, hard. She was grateful he returned in kind and as they came up for air, their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

The partners silently got out of the car and went inside. They set about their normal routine. Kensi would take Monty for a walk while Deeks grabbed a quick shower and then started dinner. As he took ingredients out of the fridge, he started to rehash what had and what was about to happen. He was brought out of his thoughts by a very excited Monty dancing at his feet. "Hey Buddy, have a nice walk?" Deeks looked up at his wife who smiled and nodded towards their bedroom letting him know she was going to grab her shower. Normally he would make some inappropriate comment about joining her but they needed to talk first so he just nodded back. He fixed Monty's dinner and then went back to preparing theirs. He could feel Kensi's disappointment when no comment came, but they made a promise to be truthful with each other and this was too important to push aside.

When Kensi rejoined Deeks, dinner was just about finished. A glass of wine was poured and waiting for her at her spot on the table. Her husband was drinking his while he cooked. To an outsider, they were just a normal couple doing normal things. They were anything but. Kensi approached her husband. She put her hand on his back, gently rubbing circles. Deeks paused as he was stirring, turned and looked at her. Kensi sighed. "Kobayashi Maru"

Deeks also sighed. "Us or the mission?"

"Both?" She knew they needed to talk. She knew they loved each other. Of that she had no doubt. But she knew she painted them into a corner and it would be up to her to get them out of it. For so long Deeks was the one who took the first step. He knew how stubborn his wife could be. But Kensi saw a change. He for once was digging in, rightly so. Time to hold up her end of the marriage contract.

"I know what you're thinking."

Deeks slammed the spoon down on the stove which made Kensi jump. "If you know what I'm thinking, why then, would you blindly agree to go on a mission that we don't have all the intel for! If you know me so well, why would you agree to go without me? Please, Kensi, enlighten me because I'm still trying to understand what the hell happened today!" He picked up the spoon and continued stirring grateful for the distraction.

Okay, that was not quite the reaction she was expecting. "You're right. I should not have agreed so quickly to go. But I need you to try and see my side of this. I think Jack is being set up. The man I knew would NEVER do what they're saying he did. Let me tell you about the Jack I knew before you say anything not just the bits and pieces I've told you over the years." Kensi approached Deeks. She cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded for her to continue.

"When I met Jack, I was a junior in college. We were both at a holiday party. I was talking with Kat but didn't hear a word she was saying when he walked in. Even though he was in casual clothes, I knew he was military by how he carried himself. He was talking to Mindy. The way she was flirting with him, I knew we were probably going to throw down over him. I was smitten." Kensi hoped by using that word, she could get her husband's attention.

Deeks didn't let her down. "Yeah but were you stuck and smitten?" She saw his shy smile as he kept to his task.

"No love, you were the only one to affect me like that." Kensi smiled and continued. "I walked over to them, told Mindy that Kat was looking for her, needing her help. She couldn't say no and Mindy may have shot me the "I know what you're doing and we will deal with his later glare" but left me alone with Jack. We hit it off. Eventually we drifted outside and talked about anything and everything. That led to meeting for coffees and lunches and six months later we were moving in together."

"Where was he stationed?" Deeks was working hard internally to keep his emotions even. No guy wants to hear the details of his wife's first love but he had been dealing with random guys hitting on her for years and an old flame should not be bothering him. And maybe if there wasn't the prospect of a dangerous mission on the horizon associated with an old flame, it wouldn't bother him, but this was anything but normal.

"Pendleton. But I never knew what his job was. He said he couldn't tell me and I knew enough from my Dad not to press."

That gave Deeks pause. He needs Nell to dig into Jack's military jacket to see when he started his black ops work. "Kens, is it possible that Jack may have been spying since he joined?"

"NO! He always spoke of his love of country and how his assignment made him proud to be a marine." Kensi still could not understand how could Deeks doubt him. He didn't know Jack and trust what she's telling him.

"Kens, it's been a lot of years. You said yourself during the Talbot case that he wasn't the same man."

"I know him! He wouldn't betray his country!" Kensi grabbed her glass of wine and went out on the balcony. Deeks looked to the heavens, hoping for intervention of any kind. This is not how he wanted this converstation to go but he had to know where her head was at.

"Kens, dinner's ready." A sullen wife came back in, took her seat and started to eat. Deeks tried to engage her in conversation not related to the case. Nothing. Not even eye contact. Normally he would let her have her sulk time but she was going to be leaving soon and there was no way in hell he was going to let her leave angry with him. He felt justified wanting to know more about Jack and what her thoughts were about this mission.

Finally Kensi broke the silence. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." That may have come out with a tad indignance in his voice but he did trust her. "This isn't about trust. It's about Jack. Him, I don't trust and I'm afraid he's playing you. So excuse me for wanting to protect my partner. I'm not about to let you go halfway around the world to meet up with a guy you haven't seen in almost a decade. And if that makes me a Neanderthal then so be it. I'm your husband and I worry."

Kensi got out of her chair, went over to her husband and sat on his lap. Deeks looked into her face and tried to figure out what he saw. There was love and….. His thoughts were interrupted by his wife leaning in to kiss him.

"Remember what I told you in my mom's garage when I was chasing my dad's killer? I told you that you were the only one that I trusted. I want you to remember that. I trust YOU."

Deeks placed his hands on her face. "I remember. And you need to remember that I am the ONLY one you can trust. Not Migs, not Ira, and ESPECIALLY not Hetty! They may be dear friends but they are not us. We draw our strength from each other and I won't be alongside of you. But I WILL be there in your heart. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there. Remember that! Be an agent! NOT a scorned ex-fiancée! Think before you act."

Hearing her husband's words gripped her heart in a love she never thought was possible with anyone and she realized that he's all hers. He's ALWAYS watching out for her. Kensi snuggled closer to Deeks as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"One more request?"

"What?"

"I want to spray you with Overwatch. That way Nell can keep tabs on you. And I don't mean that in a creepy way. But if something goes sideways, I want to be able to find you, quickly. I don't trust this guy. Please Princess do that for me?"

Kensi looked at her husband and contemplated the request. It wasn't made out of distrust of her but it was his way of having her back. She knew how hard sending her off was going to be on him. "Agreed. But no one but you, me and Nell know about it. I don't want to chance Jack finding out."

"That's the super federal agent I married!" Deeks pulled her close and sealed the deal with a kiss. He actually started to feel confident that they just might pull this off.

\- TBC -


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for everyone still hanging with this. Huge thanks to Honus47 for co-writing and Mr. Honus for consulting. We're having a blast!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still don't own anything_**

* * *

 **I do believe in Ghost Part 6**

Deeks was still awake long after Kensi had drifted off. There was still no word on when she was leaving. She was told to pack her bag and be ready to leave sometime within the next 48 hrs. The couple had spent their evening "productively". But they also made plans for securing the overwatch spray and planting some small GPS bugs on various articles of Kensi's clothing. Being once a part of the CIA had its perks and they "might" have secured some parting gifts from their time away. And unbeknownst to his bride, Deeks had Nell resurrect an alias she had created for him when they were "dead". They did not have to use it, so Nell hid it away. He was not going to just let his wife jet off to parts unknown. Good news, Nell agreed. She set everything up and sent the details to his "Nell special laptop" that he used to stay away from prying CIA and now OSP eyes. He hated the subterfuge with his own coworkers but he trusted very few folks - Kensi and Nell of course, but there was now one other newfound kindred spirit that fit into the group. Damon Werth from Matthews Consulting. They had stayed in touch and he was going to need all the trusted help he could get.

He laid still for a few more minutes. His mind going over the email that Kensi had sent to Simon.

 _Jack,_

 _Your email was quite a surprise and I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to you. As you apparently found out, I'm an agent with NCIS and I was involved with a case that kept me off the grid for a few days. I want to help you and as luck would have It, I'll be coming to the region soon to follow up with an asset from a previous case. Seems there has been chatter regarding a threat and I want to make sure this person is protected. I will let you know my plans when they're finalized. In the meantime I have included the number of a personal SAT phone so if you need to get hold of me in a hurry use it._

 _Stay safe_

 _Kensi_

Deeks hoped that would be enough to draw Jack out. Hetty had given Kensi an encrypted SAT phone that was untraceable. Only Migs, Ira and Hetty had the number. Kensi gave the number to Deeks who then gave it to Nell. Deeks rolled to his side and made sure his wife was still asleep. Satisfied she was, he stole from their bed and skulked to their closet. He slowly opened the door and quietly opened his gun safe. Inside was a set of fully encrypted SAT phones he had purchased during their CIA stint. He programmed Kensi's OSP SAT number into it. Nell had his SAT number in case of emergencies. Being it was only midnight, he knew the person he was going to call would be up and about. After all, Afghanistan is 10 1/2 hours ahead of them. He took his phone with him to the living room and dialed one of the pre-programmed numbers. It rang once and suddenly a familiar voice filled his ear. "Deeks! How the hell are you?"

"I'm good Werth, but I come a begging for a huge favor."

"Talk to me. Is Kensi okay?" Damon Werth had come to like and respect the couple. He was impressed with their skills and, to be honest, was a tad jealous of Deeks. He had a beautiful, deadly partner who was also his wife and they worked flawlessly together. It's not often in this job you could have it all. Mr. & Mrs. Deeks were very lucky!

"Kensi's fine but headed your way - without me. Do you know anything about someone called 'the White Ghost'?" Deeks hoped that Werth was still well connected.

The low growl emanating from the other end gave him his answer. "Yeah, I know of him. Been trying to find him. He's 'interfered' with a couple of Matthews' projects and I'm helping Migs trap him. Migs let me know there was a new plan being formulated but wouldn't tell me what it was yet. All he would tell me was that a newly discovered insider was on their way over." Deeks knew the moment Werth connected the dots. "Wait! Kensi? How does she fit in?"

"Once upon a time they were engaged. His name is Jack Simon. The S.O.B. actually sent her an email asking for help. Ira and Migs jumped all over the opportunity. The only hitch was that she's coming without me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING! Don't they know by now that you and Kensi work better together? And her ex fiancée? Is she going to have her head in the game? What the hell man! Why didn't you put your foot down and demand to go?"

Deeks frustration was evident in his answer to Werth. "I tried man. But Migs and Ira both stood steadfast with my not participating and Hetty told me I couldn't go because I was just a cop and not an agent. So I had no choice. That's why I'm calling you. I was hoping that maybe you could find a way to get me over there so I could watch my partner's back."

"I tell you what Deeks. Let me talk to Mathews and see what I can do. How long before your wife leaves?"

"Sometime within the next 48 hours, I think. Nothing was really set up yet. But all the higher ups want her to leave sooner rather than later so I'm sure it will be fairly soon."

"Okay. I'll make some calls and get back to you. Keep your SAT phone close. We'll set up our own plans. I got your back brother."

"FYI, I won't be coming as Marty Deeks. A close, talented friend, set up an alias for me complete with passport during the Cherokee op. I still have it. No one knows about it, with the exception of my wife, and she will already be gone. Also, here is Kensi's OSP SAT phone number. Officially only Ira, Migs and Hetty have the number. Kensi, being a good wife, gave me the number and I gave it to Nell Jones, she will be a point of contact if you need tech or analysis help, and now you have the number so keep it close."

"Sounds good Marty. I'll talk to you later brother." Werth disconnected the call. Deeks felt lighter about his plan but not happy about the lie he was going to tell his wife. But it's the only way he could be with her and protect her. Just knowing he's going to be close to his love made him feel better. Deeks put the SAT phone into his work bag and crept back into the bedroom where he crawled back into bed with his wife.

* * *

Kandahar Province

As he entered the cave he stopped to allow his eyes to adjust from just leaving the bright sunlit valley. Once he could see again he moved forward quietly. "You're late Miller." Captain Miller paused as the voice approached him.

"I was delayed at camp, Jack. I think you will understand when I fill you in."

Jack Simon had made a wise choice in hiring Captain Ryan Miller. He met him during a debrief and felt that Miller was less than satisfied with how the military was operating in the region. When he heard that he was elevated to personal assistant to the new base commander, he knew he had an opportunity to get inside and keep a better handle on what the new base commander had planned for him.

"So fill me in." Jack watched Miller walk towards the fire and sit down.

"Morales has someone coming in from the states. Apparently someone who knows you? Agent Kensi Blye from NCIS? The plan is for her to draw you out and capture you." Miller watched as Jack's hands balled into a fist. Miller was surprised. "Wait. Jack, you actually know her?"

"Yeah, I know her. We were engaged once, thought she was cute, okay in bed. She wanted the happily ever after. I didn't but I didn't know how to get out of it gracefully so we got engaged to get her off my back. I thought it would add to my cover as a good, honorable marine if I had a girl waiting for me at home. The higher ups bought it. I volunteered for multiple assignments so I would be away from her. Win-win as far as I was concerned. When I was injured and sent she became all clingy and pushing for a wedding date. I needed to get out. My my connections over here started paying off. So I played the PTSD card. She was so busy trying to "save" me that I was able to sneak away. Never looked back. As I was doing a background check on Morales I came across a file marked 'Cherokee'. That's when her name popped up. Never took her for the agent type but you just never know. I emailed her to see if she would be willing to help me get out of here. Haven't heard back from her yet. Maybe she's on to me?" Jack was pacing around the campfire.

"So how do you want to handle this?"

"For now, just keep your eyes and ears open. I'm hoping Kensi gets back to me. Once you know that a definite plan is in place get back to me. One way or the other, Kensi Blye will be my ticket out of here." With that Jack left the cave. Miller sat there staring into the fire. It was one thing to throw wrenches into missions and make money. But he did not like how Jack looked when he said that Agent Blye would be his ticket out. Miller hoped Jack meant what he said about not having feelings for her and hoped he doesn't have to take matters into his own hands. He liked the money he was making and wasn't about to let a scorned fiancé break things up. Miller doused the fire and made sure there were no traces of this meeting. He then made his way out of the cave and back to base camp.

* * *

OSP

"NO Mr. Deeks! You will not go to Afghanistan! For the last time, the mission calls for one federal agent and that's who is going!" Hetty stood erect and glared fiercely at her liaison.

Deeks was equally defiant. "Yes Hetty, you have made that abundantly clear the last few days. I'm 'just a cop' a liaison to OSP. And yet, I've been doing the same job as the other members of your elite team. And now, all of a sudden I'm 'just a cop'? THAT'S MY PARTNER! I need to be with her!"

Sam put his hand on Deeks' shoulder and tried to calm him, "You're too emotional Deeks. Let Kensi do this. Her sense of duty will see her through the mission."

Deeks shrugged Sam's hand off of him. "Sense of duty Sam? Kensi runs on as much emotion as the rest of us. Or have you forgotten? The first time was Talbot. Where was her sense of duty then? Which had stirred up all her feelings about Jack. The second time was Astrid? Which rehashed her time living on the streets. And the last time was her father's killer. When I finally caught up with her at her Mom's house she told me she had every intention of killing whoever had killed her father. Tell me of her sense of duty Sam! There isn't one agent standing here right now that hasn't let their emotions rule them during a mission. Take you for instance Sam. You broke out of jail at the start of the Sidirov mission. That was all emotion running through your veins. You were worried about your wife. That's no different than my feelings right now! Even the great Henrietta Lange let her emotions overrule her sense of duty. She went to Romania and gave herself over to the Comescu family to protect Callen. Sense of duty? That was emotion! And then there's Callen. When given a direct order by Director Vance and then Operations Manager, Lauren Hunter, who willingly gave up his shield and service weapon to go get her. Again, sense of duty? No way in hell! That was all emotion. And we all followed him. That was all emotion! So you all tell me one more time why I can't go! Bunch of hypocrites, the lot of you!" Deeks blew out a breath as he turned and left OPS. The team just stood looking at each other wondering what the hell just happened.

Kensi heard the argument going on while she was in the armory packing. She had thought Deeks had settled down about the whole thing - apparently not. She decided to stay out of the fray and let him fight this battle even though she knew that they were better together. But if she could capture Jack, maybe then she could get him the help he needed. She paused. Maybe her husband was right. Maybe this was emotional. But wasn't it also duty to capture a spy? Just because she wanted to capture him alive, didn't make it all about emotions. Beside, Deeks would have her back through Overwatch and the bugs that were planted on various pieces of her clothing and equipment. Not quite having him right there with her but as he once told her, even if he wasn't right there, he would still be with her, watching over her. Kensi finished packing her gear and brought it to the bullpen. Hopefully her partner had settled down.

* * *

Basecamp

Miller walked into the commander's office. Morales looked up. "Agent Blye will be arriving tomorrow at 1600 at Kandahar Airport.

"She's not coming via military transport?" This made no sense to the captain.

"No. We can't chance a leak to Simon. She is known at both Pendleton and Coronado. She will be traveling under the name 'Mrs. Melissa Warring'. I want you to meet her and bring her directly to me. Speak to no one about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." With that Miller saluted and left. He made a quick stop to requisition a Humvee and started out. 20 minutes away from camp, he pulled over and made a call. The captain listened and then hung up. He wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Warring waiting.

* * *

LAX

Kensi insisted to Hetty that Deeks was to drive her to the airport alone. She needed to make sure her husband was okay after what she heard today and she was still not happy that he was not going on the mission with her. Deeks was silent during the drive but did hold her hand but Kensi could see the wheels turning.

Right before she left the mission Kensi had pulled Nell aside. "Promise me you'll take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid. Please?" Nell nodded but said nothing. She never could lie to her friend and she was afraid she would spill Deeks' plan. Kensi was too preoccupied to notice. So Nell pulled her into a hug and promised to watch Deeks. Kensi then left to gather her gear and leave for the airport.

Both showed their badges and made their way to the gate. Deeks still had not said much and that worried her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She nudged his hip with hers. She then saw him blow out a breath, turn and gather her in his arms.

"Remember how much I love you Kensi Deeks. Even when you don't see me, I'll be right there with you. Please do what Migs tells you. No rogue antics. I don't trust Simon. Ira will be there in a couple of days." He squeezed her tighter. "Do you have all your numbers programmed into your SAT phone?" Kensi nodded. "Kens, if you sense this thing going sideways, please call me or Nell. I need you to promise me that."

"I promise. And you need to promise me not to do something stupid and play nice until I get home.. I will contact you every chance I get. Please trust me and Migs and Ira. I want to get this done quickly and come home. Do you trust me?" Kensi looked into his eyes, willing him to believe her.

"I trust you and I love you to the moon and back." Just then they heard the announcement for her flight. Deeks kissed his wife deeply and left her go to the gate. He hoped that she will forgive him for what he was about to do. It's not because he didn't trust her. He didn't trust Simon. Once Kensi disappeared, he made his way to a private airport Werth told him about. Nell had sent his bag and gear ahead from his house so as not to alert his wife.

Deeks arrived at the terminal for Matthews Consulting. As he got out of his car, he heard someone shout his name. He looked up to see Tony Matthews approaching him. The men shook hands. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Werth told me what was going on and I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else. I owe you and your wife for what you did. And maybe I'm still hoping you'll come work for me." Matthews was very impressed with both Deeks and had tried several times to get them to join his firm.

"Tony, today is not a good day to ask. I am angry enough with NICS to say yes. And that kind of decision needs to be made with my wife. But let's talk again after we get back and my head is clear. Seriously though, I can't thank you enough for all of this. You are good people and I know Simon has gotten in your way so I am happy to take the bastard out for you." Deeks followed Matthews toward his private jet.

"All your gear is aboard and I added a couple of other toys you might need. Werth will meet you. He gave me all your contact info and your tech, Miss Jones also shared what she had. Go get your wife, we have you covered. And thanks for your help. Jack Simon is a pariah and needs to be stopped." Matthews shook Deeks hand and both reached in for a bro-hug. Tony slapped Deeks on the back and watched as his friend boarded the jet. With one final wave, the steps were raised and the engines roared to life. Deeks sat back, buckled his seatbelt and closed his eyes. Deeks felt a hand gently nudge him. His first instinct was to reach for his weapon. "Mr. Deeks." He opened his eyes to see the Co-Pilot standing next to his seat. "Damon Werth wanted me to give you this envelope. Also, there is a fully stocked fridge in the galley if you get hungry. He insisted that there be plenty of ginger ale." Marty thanked the man as he went back to the cockpit. Deeks opened the envelope and read:

" _Marty,_

 _There is a duffle bag in the back of the plane filled it with Afghani desert clothing. Anywhere we need to go will be on horseback and we need to be able to blend in among the locals. Put them on before leaving the plane. Please don't worry too much about Kensi. I trust Migs and Ira but I share your concern. We will keep her safe. You have my promise._

 _Werth"_

Marty put the note back in the envelope, reclined his seat. As he drifted back to sleep he was grateful that he thought to reach out to his friend.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I want to wish each of you a Merry and Happy and thank you for sticking with this story. Tons of credit for this chapter goes to Honus47 who is having a blast writing with me. She is the best. And to my besties Stef and Donna, hoping to get together with you two in 2019.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I already know I did not get ownership of any of the TV characters and my undying gratitude to Tess DiCorsi for writing Ira, Migs, and the Matthews Consulting staff. We miss your stories Tess.**_

* * *

I do believe in Ghost - Part 7

OSP

Hetty is sitting at her desk with a fresh cup of tea thinking about her Detective. Maybe she should have let him go with his wife. Still in all, she was standing by her decision to keep him here. That way his wife's mind will stick to the job at hand. Speaking of which, Mr. Deeks should have been back by now. "Mr. Callen. Have you heard from Mr. Deeks at all?"

Callen looked up from work. "Actually no Hetty. Come to think of it, he should have been back here over an hour ago. You don't think . . .?"

"He wouldn't dare after I explicitly told him to stand down! There will be hell to pay if he did!" Hetty got up from her desk and went upstairs to OPS. As she walks through the doors, Nell's head spun around and she knew right away that Hetty may have figured out about Deeks little side trip. "Ms. Jones, I need you to find Mr. Deeks. He hasn't come back from the airport yet and I need to know where he is."

Nell looked at Eric and he fired up the GPS tracking program and started searching for Deeks' phone. It only took less than a moment when it pinged. "His phone is at the airport Hetty. Did Kensi's plane get delayed?"

"Check the flights Mr. Beale and see."

Eric's fingers flew across his keyboard and in no time at all he had the answer. He was almost sure that she wasn't going to like it. "All planes left on schedule Hetty."

"Check the flight manifests to see if his name or those of his aliases appear. In the meantime I will have Callen and Hanna go to the airport and see if he's sitting there or if he's hurt before we move forward." She turned and left OPS.

"Mr. Callen. I need you and Mr. Hannah to take a trip to LAX. It seems Mr. Deeks' cell phone is still there. I want to make sure nothing had happened to him. It's been over three hours since his wife left."

"You don't think . . . He wouldn't disobey you and go would he?"

"We won't know for certain until you find his phone.

Callen and Sam got up to leave. Both of them are thinking the same thing. Kensi and Deeks are as close as two people could possibly be. They both think he somehow or another got a ride to where his wife was going. It took the boys a bit to find it but they finally got to Deeks' car. And when they looked in the driver side window, they spotted the cell phone laying on the front seat. "Oh man Sam. He did it! He somehow got a flight to somewhere he was told NOT to go to." As he says that he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Hetty.

"Did you find him Mr. Callen?"

"No Hetty, his phone is laying on the front seat of his car and his car is parked in long term parking. He's gone."

"BUGGER! Head back Mr. Callen. I need to make a call." With that she ends the call. Hetty takes a sip of her tea and puts her cup down. She reached into her pocket, removed a key and unlocked a special drawer on the bottom of her desk, pulling out the SAT phone that resides there. She looked through her book and found the number she needed and dialed it.

"Hetty! Your call is a little early. Kensi isn't due for several hours yet."

"Major Morales, I find we have a problem. Mr. Deeks dropped his wife off at the airport and never returned to the mission. We found his car parked in the long term parking area at the airport and his phone was laying on the front seat. I believe he may be on the flight with his wife."

"Damn it all to hell Hetty! What was he thinking?! He's going to mess the whole operation up! No matter, as soon as they land, I'll have him taken into custody for safe keeping. The whole op should take less than a day. As soon as Simon shows up for the meeting, we'll take him."

"Well, good luck to you then Major. I'll look forward to your call when you catch the Ghost." And she breaks the connection and locks her SAT phone back in the drawer.

* * *

Matthews Private jet

Deeks was thinking a lot about what was to come. There were just too many ways for this op to go south and that would cause all types of problems. He was glad he got some good sleep on the way over as he's due to arrive in just a couple of hours. He needed to change into the desert garb Werth put on board and check out the "goodie bag" that Mathews gave him. When the pilot confirmed that they would be arriving in an hour, Deeks got up, went to the back of the aircraft and changed clothes. He remembered the last time he was dressed like this. He almost lost Kensi when the bomb went off in the hotel in Irag. After he had changed, he looked into the duffel bag that Tony had put on board. He was more than a bit surprised. Inside were 6 flash bangs, 4 smoke bombs, and 4 canisters of tear-gas. Also included were night vision goggles and 2 gas masks. Deeks thought to himself that it was a good thing the bag was small or Matthews might have put a howitzer in there. After familiarizing himself with the contents of the duffel, he went back, took his seat and waited to land. His thoughts immediately turned to his wife and he told himself he didn't give a damn if Jack Simon was taken dead or alive. This was his wife. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he had to choose the mission or his wife, his wife would ALWAYS come first! As he thought that, he heard the bell ding and the fasten seat belt light came on. They were getting ready to land. Marty could feel his heart rate pick up as he thought of what was going to happen.

After they landed, the aircraft taxied to a private hanger and as Deeks exited the private jet, there stood Werth. After uttering generalities to each other they decided to head to the airport terminal and wait for Kensi's plane to land. Once they reached the terminal area, Werth gave Deeks a pair of sunglasses. He told Deeks"Put these on. We need to hide your eyes." They walked to a small table and sat down, waiting for the flight to land.

* * *

Kensi's Flight

Kensi watched out her window as the plane approached the terminal at Kandahar International Airport. She was getting rather anxious at seeing Jack again. But her husband's words kept echoing in her head. Be an agent not a scorned ex-fiancée. As she disembarked the plane, she looked for the person that was going to take her to Camp Chapman. She remembered Capt. Miller from the video conference. As she walked through the terminal she spotted him by the baggage claim area. As soon as she saw him, her "spidey senses" started to tingle. Wait . . . What? Apparently it was true. Spend enough time with someone and you just might start sounding like them. Kensi chuckled to herself. As she thought of her husband, she got another feeling. Her head snapped around and she scanned the throngs of people walking towards various gates but no sign of any male with blond shaggy hair. But yet, she felt "his" eyes on her. She had ALWAYS known when he watched her and she felt it now. But how could that be possible? He was back in Los Angeles. There was no way that he would be here. Was there? No, she just must be missing him alongside of her. She tried to shake the feeling but it stayed with her. She also noticed that the closer she got to Capt. Miller, the more her spidey senses grew. She kept her defenses up as he came up to greet her and took her go bag. As they headed to the Humvee, the spidey senses really picked up and again she looked around. Not seeing anything to warrant the feeling, she got in the vehicle and started to buckle up. She heard Capt. Miller open the back door to stow her go bag and then she felt a prick in her neck. All of a sudden, her world turned to grey and then the walls started to come together and everything turned black. Her last conscious thoughts were of her husband and how bad things always happened when they weren't together.

Deeks and Werth both spotted Kensi walking down the gangway to the terminal. It was at the same moment that he caught sight of who he was sure was Capt. Miller. Both men saw Kensi pause and look their way but her gaze passed over them never lingering on them. "Damn it." Deeks thought. "We've been together too long. She could always sense me close by." He actually chuckled now that he thought about it. It was what made their partnership so great.

Werth noticed both Kensi and Deeks reactions. "Well that could've been awkward." Deeks smiled and told Werth, "Yeah my wife always knows when I'm around. But did you see her. It wasn't just that she thought I was around. She wasn't comfortable around Miller. She always had a sixth sense about these things. Come on we need to get set up and figure out how we are going to play this. The sooner we get Simon the better."

Werth helped Deeks with his gear and they went to a place Matthews Consulting had in the village. Once inside, Deeks opened his laptop and activated the Overwatch software. He also fired up the GPS tracker on the bugs he planted on Kensi. Everything was operating fine. He and Werth watched as she moved through the airport. When it seemed like she was moving faster, they assumed she was now in a car."

"How long does it take to get to Camp Chapman from here Damon?"

"Just about 30 minutes."

"What direction?"

"West, why?"

"Because the software says they're headed north!"

"NORTH!? There isn't anything that way except a small mountain range with a series of caves. Why would they be going that way?"

"I think the person feeding Simon the info was Capt. Miller. He's taken Kensi and they're heading to Simon who is more than likely waiting for them."

Werth pulled out his SAT phone and quickly dialed a number.

"This is Major Morales. Werth, is that you?"

"Yeah Migs, I'm in the village with Deeks." Werth put the call on speaker.

"Deeks? You really did disobey Hetty's orders and came here?" The irritation in his voice could be heard loud and clear.

Deeks sounded equally irritated as he responded. "Yeah Migs, I'm here, protecting my wife! And right now we have a problem. I believe Simon has her. Your Capt. Miller was the man feeding intel to Simon. He picked Kensi up and they left the terminal. But before Kensi left we put GPS bugs on her clothing and I sprayed her with Overwatch. When we fired up the tracking software, we noticed them going north and not towards Chapman."

Migs cursed a blue streak. He vetted Miller personally. He told Werth and Deeks to heads towards Kensi and he will contact Ira and Hetty. "And Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"You get your wife back by any means necessary."

"Copy that!"

The men gathered their equipment and left.

"Hold on Baby, I'm coming."

* * *

CAVE

Kensi started to come around from whatever she had been drugged with. Her first thought was the pounding headache that she woke up with that seemed to radiate all the way down her spine and into her toes. The pain was everywhere, and damn it hurt! She couldn't move her legs as they were tied together. The handcuffs on her wrists were painfully tight as she tried moving her hands slightly. She could hear voices nearby speaking in a language she didn't know and that started to bother her. There must be more people here other than Jack and Capt. Miller. The rough material of the hood that was covering her face made it impossible to see anything, but she had the feeling that her captors weren't interested in being careful with her. She seriously doubted any of this would have happened if Deeks was with her. The hood was ripped from her head and she had to squint slightly into the light that met her eyes. She wondered if anyone knew that she was missing yet. She had no idea of what time it was but judging by the light that streamed into the cave from above, it was late afternoon. Migs would know soon when she didn't report in that something was wrong. Kensi heard a commotion towards the cave entrance and the hood was quickly put back on. There was an ominous silence in the air. Kensi did her best to sharpen her senses to hear any tiny noise around her.

"Hello Agent Blye."

She clenched her jaw as he addressed her. "We're going to find out exactly just how much you're worth." His voice was light and mocking.

"What do you want Jack?" Her head was throbbing from the drugs and she was having trouble understanding what he was saying to her.

"I want safe passage to a non-extradition country. We're going to contact the base commander find out if your life is worth that much." Kensi felt her heart speed up as it hammered painfully against her chest.

She licked her bottom lip before replying; "We don't negotiate with kidnappers." Her voice cracked giving away the emotions she felt. He laughed coldly at her. Jack then set about rooting through her backpack looking for something. He smiled as he held up her SAT phone. He looked through her contacts and was all set to press the button when he saw another contact listed next. "I wonder" he thought. Jack then pressed that button and held the phone to her ear. It was already ringing. She knew before the call connected that her voice would quiver and tried to get herself calmed down. She held her breath as the call was connected wanting to sound strong when Migs answered. Her gasp when she recognized the voice on the other end made Jack smile, pleased with his decision. It took every ounce of strength she had not to overreact when she heard his voice.

"Hello?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Happy New Year one and all! Thanks to Honus47 for skills. Shoutout to my besties Stef and Donna. Thanks to all of you for hanging around!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. I promised Tess that I would keep Ira, Migs and Werth safe.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I do believe in Ghost - Part 8

 _She licked her bottom lip before replying; "We don't negotiate with kidnappers." Her voice cracked giving away the emotions she felt. He laughed coldly at her. Jack then set about rooting through her backpack looking for something. He smiled as he held up her SAT phone. He looked through her contacts and was all set to press the button when he saw another contact listed next. "I wonder" he thought. Jack then pressed that button and held the phone to her ear. It was already ringing. She knew before the call connected that her voice would quiver and tried to get herself calmed down. She held her breath as the call was connected wanting to sound strong when Migs answered. Her gasp when she recognized the voice on the other end made Jack smile, pleased with his decision. It took every ounce of strength she had not to overreact when she heard his voice._

 _"Hello?"_

* * *

When Deeks saw her caller ID pop up, he knew he had to be VERY careful. He was not sure if it was Kensi or Simon or Miller. Deeks did not know what Simon knew. Did he know that Kensi was his wife? Miller was part of the video call with Migs but their status was never mentioned but he couldn't be sure that Migs didn't tell Miller offline. Deeks decided to go with the no one knows anything theory until someone says otherwise and play it safe. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

No response, he tried again.

"This is Lieutenant Deeks."

"It's me Deeks." Kensi muttered into the phone. It took every ounce of self control he had not to react. He needed to find out what Simon knew and he didn't want to overplay his hand.

"KENSI? Hi. This is a surprise. Where are you?"

There was a long pause as Kensi thought of the pain in her whole body from the drug and manhandling she had endured but before she could answer him, the phone was pulled away from her.

"Agent Blye is in a little pain right now I am afraid. The drug we gave her had some nasty side effects. But that's the least of your concerns. If you don't meet my demands she will simply be dead. He chuckled darkly to himself before turning on his heel to look at Kensi. "We'll start by snapping fingers..." Kensi couldn't tell what was going on with the hood over her head but based on what Jack just said, she knew something was about to happen so she tried to prepare herself. She heard someone approach her, grab her hand and grip the little finger on her left hand and with a twist the bone snapped. She tried to control the scream as she didn't want him to get the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. The whimpered yelp was enough to have him smiling with glee.

"Who is this?" Deeks needed to get as much info as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me Lieutenant. I know who you are and that you are partners with Agent Blye." Jack had no patience for games.

"How do you know that? and I still don't know who you are? And you'll need to tell me what it is you want if I'm to give it to you." Deeks replied as calm as he could manage, the rage that was boiling just beneath the surface wasn't detectable over the phone to the untrained ear, but Kensi knew him and could hear it, through the speaker phone, the edge in Deeks' voice, the venomous edge that was always there when she was threatened. She actually felt comforted knowing that Jack Simon was about to meet Max Gentry.

"I know about you participation in Cherokee's rescue. I know Kensi works for NCIS. I know you are with LAPD. I may not how you got to be Kensi's partner and I don't really care. All I care about is safe passage to a non-extradition country. You need to assure me that it can happen and so that you know that I mean what I say about Agent Blye, listen." Kensi felt her right hand being lifted and knew what would come next, the sickening crack as he snapped her little finger, she whimpered, the pain she was feeling all over was already so great that another broken finger hardly even registered. What she hadn't been expecting was the shout from the phone speaker in front of her. She heard Deeks shouting and cursing Simon and then she heard Deeks yell. "Kens, I will find you. I swear!"

"No Lieutenant Deeks, you will not find her. But you WILL find a way to meet my demands if you want to see your partner ever again."

"What makes you think I can arrange anything like that for you? I'm just a cop. I have no idea who to talk to about that sort of stuff."

Don't play the buffoon with me Lieutenant. I told you that I read the Cherokee file and know exactly what you can do and who you know. Your friend, Major Morales, is the CO at Camp Chapman, so I would suggest you start with him and start the wheels turning or else bye-bye Blye. Do we understand each other Lieutenant?"

"If you hurt her anymore, there will be nowhere on this planet that you will ever be safe. I will find you, and I will end you!"

Deeks' threat and the tone of his voice startled Werth. The person he was looking at was not the man he knew. A shiver ran down his spine. Deeks literally transformed before his eyes. Gone were the mirthful blue eyes, they were now dark and menacing. His mouth sported a sneer he would never associate with his friend. Even the timbre of his voice had changed. He was looking at a man who was going to hurt someone . . . badly.

As soon as the call ended, Werth noticed Deeks' demeanor change back almost into the man he knew. "I need to call Migs and let him know what's going on." Werth says. He picked up the phone and hit speed dial. As soon as the call was answered, he put it on speaker phone. "Migs, Werth here. We're on speaker phone. Simon just called Deeks and informed him that bad things were going to happen to Kensi if his demands weren't met. Apparently he read the Cherokee file. That was how he found out about Kensi and Deeks. I don't think he knows they're married. Did Miller know? He wants safe passage to a non-extradition country and once he's there, he will let Blye go. We know where she's at because of the Overwatch spray and GPS bugs. We're getting ready to go get her."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Migs orders into the phone. "We need to catch these guys and having you two go half-cocked running after him is not smart. He probably has more than Capt. Miller in that cave. I am ordering you both to stand down and wait for back-up!"

Deeks hears what Migs is saying and can feel his blood start to boil. He's trying to stay calm. "MIGS! You are my friend, but I am NOT a marine, I don't work for you, so your orders mean nothing to me! If it was Vita in that cave, being hurt, tell me you would stand by and wait for help. No way in hell would that ever happen and you know it. I know where she is and I have the equipment to get her and I have help. I'm going!" And just like that, he ends the call. He turns to see a stunned Werth. "Are you coming with me?"

"Absolutely." Werth replies. "But we need to be smart about this. Let's look at the map and figure out the best way to get to where she is." As they reviewed the area Werth told Deeks, "I know where that range is. We can save an hour's travel time if we use horses and go cross country. It's rough going but it will save a great bit of time. If we time this right we will get there right before sunset and use the shadows to our advantage. And we're going to need some fire power. He gets up and walked to a metal cabinet. Inside were two M4's complete with silencers. "We may need some knock-down power once we enter. These will do the trick."

Deeks smiled as he looked at Werth's toys. "Tony also made sure we were well armed." Deeks went over to his duffel bag. He reached inside and pulled out everything Mathews had put in there.

Werth's eyes grew large as he saw everything that Deeks pulled out. Tony always did know how to throw a party. "This is going to be fun!" Werth turned to Deeks slapped him on the back. "Let's go get your wife!"

* * *

Camp Chapman

Migs knew the minute Deeks hung up that he and Werth were not going to wait for backup. He had a pretty good idea that Werth had ample supplies and given that Deeks was not on any flight manifests, he assumed that Tony Matthews probably did a solid for a friend and flew him over. And he could almost guarantee that Matthews did not let Deeks leave the plane empty handed. There was small comfort in knowing that the two were armed but it was Deeks' state of mind that had him concerned. He knew of the Lieutenant's temper. He had witnessed it first hand in Germany after the hotel bombing when Trent Kort showed up and tried to place the blame of the failed mission on Ira, Kensi and Deeks. But the man he was talking to sounded nothing like the "hippie lawyer" he came to admire. There was a darkness he never thought could exist in his friend. He needed to notify both Hetty and Ira. He was not looking forward to that video call.

Once he had both Ira Weiss and Hetty Lange online, he gave them the highlights of what he knew.

Yes Deeks was in country and was with Damon Werth of Matthews Consulting.

Apparently Deeks and Kensi planned for any emergency. Kensi was sprayed with Overwatch and various GPS bugs were planted on her and her gear.

Migs sadly had to admit to Hetty and Ira that Capt. Miller was working for Simon. He was angry for having been duped and promised that there will be a full audit of not only everyone in camp but of the chain of command to find out how Miller slipped under the radar.

Simon made contact with Deeks and had already caused Kensi harm. Which did not sit well with her husband. "Hetty, you've known Deeks longer than I have. He sounded different. I know he is fiercely protective of Kensi but his voice, was nothing like I've ever heard before. Am I crazy? He sounded like a totally different person."

Hetty sighed. "If I had to guess, you were speaking with Max Gentry. It is an alias of Mr. Deeks, a rather dark one. We haven't used it in quite some time. It is an extremely personal one based on his past. I'm guessing Jack Simon pushed the wrong button when he harmed Kensi. Be careful Major and I would suggest getting a discrete word to Mr. Werth. Max Gentry is not someone to trifle with."

Ira was silent listening to both. He knew Deeks had done deep, long undercovers but this seemed beyond a normal alias. "Henrietta, how personal is this alias?"

"Mr. Deeks suffered at the hands of a very abusive father. His mother did what she could but was not a strong person. He shot his father when he was eleven. He endured a lot. It probably saved him during his ordeal at the hands of Sidorov. But even with that darkness there is a light that still burns bright in him. He has a big heart and a need to protect, especially women and children, and for the most part has controlled the darkness. But he loves Kensi, deeply, and will do what is necessary to get her back." Hetty, pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Miss Jones, join us in the boatshed please." She then turned back to the screen. "I have a feeling that our Mr. Deeks had some very special help. Nell arrived shortly.

"Yes Hetty?"

"Miss Jones, you know Agent Weiss and Major Morales? I need you to tell us everything you did to assist Mr. Deeks to get to Camp Chapman."

Nell hesitated.

"NOW Miss Jones."

"Short version - Deeks contacted Damon Werth who contacted Tony Matthews. Matthews flew him over on his private jet. When Deeks and Kensi were "away" with Ira he had me create a set of aliases for them both in case of an emergency. I activated his alias and after he dropped Kensi off he went to Matthews' hanger. I had his gear sent from his house. Werth met him at Kandahar and then we activated Kensi's tracking gear."

Nell had the decency to look a little guilty and she was not going to let Deeks go down alone. Kensi and Deeks were her friends and she disagreed with Hetty's plan to keep the junior partners separated.

Migs rubbed his hands over his face. "Deeks once told me, nothing good ever happens when he and Kensi were separated. Maybe we should have let him back her up."

Ira started to head out of the boatshed. "I better get over there. I have full faith that those two will get Simon and I want first crack at questioning him. I will be in touch Henrietta. Migs, I will see you soon."

"Miss Jones, head back to OPS and keep me posted on Mr. and Mrs. Deeks. Can I hope that Mr. Deeks also used the Overwatch spray on himself?"

"Yes Ma'am. I insisted." Nell beamed.

"Send the link to the Major and keep me posted. Also, please assist the Major with anything he needs to find out who else is working with Simon." With that Nell left. That left Migs and Hetty.

"I'm sorry Major. Mr. Deeks is usually compliant and mission focused. I thought keeping him away from Jack Simon would keep Kensi focused."

"Don't Hetty. We weren't planning on my attache being a turncoat."

"Migs, does Capt. Miller know that Kensi and Deeks are married?"

"I did not say that specifically to him. He knows they're partners. Not sure how observant he was of them during the video call. I know that Jack read the "Cherokee" file but there was no mention of the marriage and Ira had buried their marriage certificate so hopefully Simon doesn't know."

"Keep me posted Major. Let me know if you need reinforcements. And I meant it when I offered my assistance for the base audit."

"Will do Hetty and thank you. I just want to get everyone out safely." Migs ended the link at his end.

Hetty did the same but kept staring at the blank screen.

"Oh Bugger!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Happy New Year one and all! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to Honus47, Stef and Donna.**_

* * *

I do believe in Ghosts - Part 9

Migs sat down at his desk after the video call with Hetty and Ira. He sunk back into his chair. He was a proud Marine but right now he was feeling anything but. He let his friends down. Kensi is in the hands of a lunatic because of him.

The call with Deeks and Werth, to be honest, went as expected. Marty Deeks was a fierce warrior, a gifted undercover operative and THE most devoted husband on the planet. He saw that first hand in Germany after the bomb blast. God help Jack Simon when he meets, who did Hetty say he was? Max Gentry? Migs almost wishes he could be there to see it but someone had to keep things working here. Migs was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter"

In walked NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger. The Major knew of him. Knew that he knew Ira and worked in the LA Office of Special Projects. He also remembered that he was not a "fan" of the Liaison Program a/k/a Lt. Deeks.

"Director Granger what can I do for you?"

Owen knew he probably needed to tread lightly with the Major given what he heard happened and the Major's connections with Deeks and Kensi. "Major I come in peace to offer my assistance."

That brought a small smile to Migs who extended his hand. "Fair enough. How did you get here so fast?"

"Actually Director Vance had me working another angle to this mess. I had a few contacts among the hawalas in the village. You know what they say - follow the money. So I was working there when Hetty called me and asked that I check in with you."

Migs nodded. "I appreciate the offer. I think it would be best to keep things simple. Deeks and Damon Werth, of Matthews Consulting, are already on their way to Kensi's last known location. Ira will be here soon and your techs back in LA are going to assist with an internal audit to find out what happened that allowed Miller to slip through the cracks and who else might be involved. I would suggest keeping those two in the loop so we don't miss anything. If that's okay with you?"

Granger nodded. "Those meerkats can do remarkable things."

"Meerkats?"

"A term of endearment, trust me. I've learned a lot about that team. I learned that I was wrong to pre-judge them, especially shaggy looking cops. Deeks is one of the bravest men I know and loyal to a fault. He will give no quarter to anyone hurting his wife. I served with Kensi's Dad and thought I was doing him a favor interfering with their partnership a couple of years ago. I did a disservice to my friend Don Blye, his daughter, but more importantly to Lt. Deeks. Don would've approved of his daughter's choice. After knowing what he went through with Sidorov, I realized I was wrong. Even old dogs can learn new tricks." Granger was looking out the window as he finished thinking of his friend and missions past.

"Leave me your contact information and if I need you, I'll yell. Please keep me informed if you need any backup in the village. I want this ring shut down and quickly."

Both men shook hands and Granger left.

* * *

Werth brought Deeks to a small house Matthews kept in a nearby village. So far there had been no sign of movement so they had to assume Kensi was still where they last pinged her. Deeks wanted to just rush in and get her but that was the husband side of his heart talking. The cop side knew this needed to be well planned and perfectly executed. It was more than just rescuing Kensi, there were a lot of other lives that needed to be protected.

Damon had been able to secure two horses from his contacts. Deeks was starting to load gear and supplies into saddlebags on both horses. He made sure to keep his hair covered and sunglasses on when outside. A blonde, blue eyed man would stick out like a sore thumb in this area. Also the men agreed to keep comms on at all times. As he went about his tasks, he made sure to keep his eyes peeled for any sign of Miller or Simon. Who he WASN'T expecting to see though . . .

"Hey Werth, I need you to calmly come outside, we may have a situation."

Werth strolled out to join his partner. "Whatcha got?"

Deeks nodded towards a man, 5 foot 10, with a grown out buzz cut and 5 days worth of growth on his face. "Him. We need to talk to him."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's a CIA spook that crossed our paths during the Sidorov case. Tried to hit on Kensi."

"Like that's never happened before." Smirked Werth.

"Yeah but he was smarmy about it. Kensi knocked him down a peg and I finished him off. Afterwards he behaved and was useful. I wouldn't mind knowing why he's here and what he might know and we could probably use an extra set of hands. What do you think?"

Werth put a hand on Deeks shoulder. "I trust you. This is your show, do what you need to do."

Deeks nodded. "Work your way to his left get his attention and I'll come up behind him." Werth started off towards Sabatino. As soon as Sabatino noticed Werth, Deeks made his move. With a gun to his ribs, Sabatino tensed up. "I don't want any trouble."

"No trouble, just checking to see if you've been hitting on anyone else's wife."

Sabatino relaxed when he recognized the voice. "No, I learned my lesson." He turned to see a tense Deeks. He then looked around for his partner. "Where's the missus? Normally you're both joined at the hip."

"She's why I'm here. Could use some help. Can we talk?" Deeks nodded towards their place. Sabatino turned to follow. Werth then fell behind them. Sabatino paused. "Relax he's with me." The three men continued to their destination. Once they were inside, Deeks took off his hat and sunglasses.

"Tell me what you know about the White Ghost."

Sabatino looked at Deeks. He remembered blue eyes that were always full of mirth and a playful smirk on his mouth. But this Deeks was dark, angry. "What's going on Deeks, where's Kensi?"

"A couple of weeks ago Kensi received an email from Jack Simon." Sabatino raised an eyebrow at the recognition of the name. "They were once engaged but he left her unexpectedly on Christmas Day. Hadn't heard from him in about 10 years. I reached out to a CIA contact I trusted and found out he was one of you and was working both sides of the street for profit. CIA wants him shutdown so NCIS along with the CIA are using Kensi to lure him out. When I saw you, I almost jumped to the conclusion that you were in on it but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, for now, that just maybe we're hunting for the same person."

"AS BAIT!? What the hell were they thinking? Better yet, were they thinking at all? I would think that they would remember that you two work better together than apart!" Sabatino was also surprised to hear Deeks knew other CIA operatives. While he respected the detective, he never thought he was anything more than the LA liaison and never dug deeper. "First I appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt but I need to ask, who do you know?"

"Does it matter?" Deeks was not willing to go all in yet with Sabatino.

"Just wondering if we know the same folks that's all."

Deeks was losing his patience. "Look, I don't have time for your spook dance. Either you know of Simon or you don't. If you don't, you can be on your way."

"Easy. I didn't say I didn't know of him, but I've been here a month and keep running into dead ends. I don't want to miss a chance to get this bastard. I want to help you but you gotta share a little here." Sabatino tried to put up a cooperative front.

Werth pulled Deeks aside. "Look we need all the help we can get. Can we use this guy or not? And if you want I can call HIM and double check his story." Deeks nodded and Werth left the room to make the call. As quickly as he left, Werth returned and nodded to Deeks.

"You remember the Siderov case?" Sabatino nodded. "About a year before I had my unplanned dental work, a French national, Marcel Janvier, was stalking Callen. He killed two agents and captured another and was about to sell him to the highest bidder. Callen took him out but was jailed for this trouble. A former contact of Callen's, Ira Weiss, got in touch with me to help get Nate Getz out of Iran. Kensi and I went under with him to rescue Nate."

At that point Sabatino gasped. "Nooo! Xena and Quicksilver was you two!? That file was classified! No one ever knew who the two agents were. Wow! You two did great."

"Thanks. Apparently the file was not so classified anymore. That is how Simon found out that Kensi was with NCIS. I think he knows we're partners, but I'm REALLY hoping he doesn't know we're married. Also there is a leak at Camp Chapman. The CO is a trusted friend of Ira, Werth here and me. He vouched for Capt. Ryan Miller as adjudant. Do you know him?"

"No but I can check around."

"He's the one that grabbed Kensi at the airport."

"Do you know where she is now."

"Yeah. We prepared for the possibility of the OP going sideways. That and I don't trust Simon. She's tagged and we've been following her. Last known location is a ridge north of here. There's a series of caves in the side of a mountain. We are heading out hoping to get there by sundown. Could use an extra set of hands." Deeks looked Sabatino in the eye and hoped he would join in. He got his answer when the CIA operative extended his hand.

"Let's go get this bastard and rescue your wife."

* * *

Kensi kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She had no concept of time due to the hood covering her head. What she did know was that her head hurt, her joints ached from her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tied. She was hot, hungry, thirsty and missing her partner. She knows she's being watched but not by who or how many. Any conversations were held out of earshot and without being able to see, no lipreading.

Kensi felt the air move and heard footsteps approach her. The hood was ripped off her head. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light around her.

"How are you Kens?" She couldn't see Jack but recognized his voice. There was never a warmth to it, not like her husband's. Now that she thinks back on it, she was always on guard around Jack.

"Jack whatever you have to say to me, say to my face. You brought me here even though I was willing to help you. Why did you feel the need to drug me?" Kensi was trying to see who else was in the immediate area. She particularly wanted to see Miller. But it was Jack who finally came into view.

"Better? I hope Lt. Deeks is a good partner and gets the wheels in motion for my escape. I had a partner once." Jack walked away from Kensi.

"And?" Kensi was hoping that Jack had not figured out that they were married to each other. "You make it sound like it did not end well."

"It didn't. I killed him. It's never good when partners don't agree on a plan. I wanted to make money. He wanted to obey the law. He was about to turn me in when he met, let's just say, an unfortunate end. I am hoping your partner is more loyal and a helluva lot smarter than mine was."

Kensi refused to answer. Instead she closed her eyes and hoped that Max would get there soon.

* * *

Captain Miller quietly slipped back into camp. He had stopped on the way back and roughed up his clothes, rubbed dirt on his hands and face. He needed to sell his "assault to the CO. When he was sure he was ready, he made his way to the office. He didn't bother to knock. He open the door and stumbled in, falling to the floor. A surprised Migs jumped from his behind his desk. But instead of tending to his obvious wounds, Miller was greeted to a pistol to his face and a VERY angry commander.

"WHERE IS SHE? And Miller, you better think very carefully how you answer me." Morales was seething.

"I don't know Sir. We were jumped in the parking area of the airport. I only just woke up a short time ago." Miller was working hard to sell his story but he could see that he was not succeeding. Just then another man came in.

"Migs what are doing?" Ira Weiss came in and immediately pulled his gun.

"Ira, this is the bastard that took Kensi. Now he's trying to sell me on the idea that he was a victim also. Call Deeks and Werth, let them know I have Miller." Migs had turned Miller over to cuff his hands while Ira stood guard. Once the captain was secured, he pulled out his SAT phone and called.

"This is Deeks."

"Deeks it's Ira, I'm in Migs office and we have Miller."

Migs could hear Deeks without benefit of speaker phone. "WHERE IS SHE?" Migs turned to Miller who realized that the jig was up. He knew Jack Simon wasn't going to protect him. It was every man for himself so he gave them the coordinates to the cave they were using. Deeks was able to confirm that it was the same coordinates they had through Overwatch. When Miller heard that Agent Blye was tagged, he was actually glad he was out of it.

"Is there anyway to negotiate my way out of this? How 'bout I take you to where he has her?" Miller thought it was worth a try.

"No, we're too far away from where Deeks and a friend are. But IF you tell me everything you know and every name involved and if Deeks gets his wife back unharmed, we can discuss things." Migs wanted to shoot him on the spot but he was a lawyer also and knew the rule of law was sacred and he would allow the military tribunal to deal with Captain Miller.

"Wife?" There was nothing in their file about them being married but thinking back on it, Morales HAD told him. He can't believe he forgot that nugget of information. Things would have gone down just a bit different if he would have. Miller actually felt bad for Simon when Deeks gets hold of him.

Migs contacted Owen Granger to let them know he would have more information for him shortly. Now to hope Deeks and Werth can get to Kensi and bring Simon back alive.


	24. Chapter 24

_**One more chapter for this one. Thanks to all who are still reading. My gratitude to Honus47 for all the edits. This one was therapy and I'm happy how it turned out.**_

* * *

I do believe in Ghosts - Part 10

Kensi sat by the fire her head still covered with the damn hood. She was exhausted and she really missed her husband. She can just picture the silly little smirk on his face when she tells him he was right again, about not trusting Jack. All Kensi wanted was to be back home with Deeks and Monty. She trusted her partner to be on his way but he was so far away in Los Angeles would he even get here in time. Her conscious mind told her body that enough was enough and pulled her under to an unconscious state where her subconscious mind took over. She gave in to her exhaustion and her head slumped down and she fell asleep dreaming of blond hair, loving blue eyes, her everything.

 _It's not a long aisle she has to walk. She hears the faint strains of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy." As she is led down the aisle by General Watson, she looks up to see the blue eyes that have become home. What surprises her is a smile she has never seen on his face before, and she thought she had catalogued all of them. It is a mixture of joy and love and awe and things she can't describe. Deeks is a sight in his black suit, white shirt and white silk tie. And he may have actually run a comb through his hair? Her breath hitches at the sight of him._

Jack came back towards the fire and saw Kensi sleeping. He still finds it hard to believe that she would have become a federal agent. Who would've thought the mousey college coed would turn into an NCIS agent? Maybe he should have kept her around. He did some research on her team. Hetty Lange was more than an urban legend. He knew of G. Callen from Ira Weiss but never met him. Sam Hanna was a SEAL legend but it was Kensi's partner, Lt. Marty Deeks, that fascinated him. He finally found a picture of the man. He was, by far, not the stereotypical picture of law enforcement. He looked more like a surfer bum with his long, unkempt hair. Never figured him to be part of an elite team let alone a partner for Kensi. She had a type, and this Lt. Deeks was not it! A squared away, military man, like me. THAT was her type! She was Daddy's little girl and Daddy was a marine. Well, this cop had better come through as he really doesn't want to kill her, but he was not about to leave any trace if he had to get out on his own.

Jack pulled out his phone to find out where Miller was as they needed to get things moving.

* * *

After securing an additional horse for Sabatino, the three grim faced men left the village and headed toward the hills. There was very little conversation between them, as each one of them were deep in thought reviewing the task at hand. Sabatino admired Deeks perceived calm but he knew the storm that brewed underneath that calm exterior. Deeks was a man not to be underestimated. He made that mistake and was lucky to escape with his body parts intact. He smiled to himself looking forward to Jack Simon "meeting" the detective and hopes he gets a few swings in himself for all the aggravation Simon caused everyone.

Damon Werth was leading the three through the desert. He knew of the skills that Deeks possessed. He also knew of his loyalty to his friends, but it was his utter devotion to Kensi that caused him the most concern. Migs told him what happened after the hotel bombing and of his run in with Trent Kort at the hospital. Kort was a prick and everyone knew it. Simon was of the same ilk and needed to be taken out. Hopefully Deeks would keep his head in the game and stick to their plan. They need to take him alive because they need to find out who he has been dealing with.

Deeks is completely lost in thought as his horse follows Werth's.

 _Deeks is frozen when he sees Kensi come into the chapel. He hopes his heart is still beating. Kensi has caused him cardiac arrest on the job, in the past. He was not prepared for the vision he sees coming toward him. The dress is simple in its perfection. Her hair is curly and swept to one side. His eye catches his gift lying delicately at her neckline. But it is her smile that is his undoing. It's the shy one that he has always claimed as his. He is positive that he is the only one who has seen it. And he is proud to be the cause of it._

He was brought out of his thoughts when his horse abruptly stops. Werth turned back to him and Sabatino. "We need to stop here. The entrance is a half mile ahead of us just on the other side of this slight rise. We leave the horses here so we aren't spotted. I will go ahead to see what I can near the entrance. Deeks, you're next, and Sabatino you cover our backs. Once I'm in place, Deeks can then go in. I will slide in behind and Sabatino you cover the entrance. Are we clear?" Both men nodded. They got off the horses, secured them next to several trees and geared up. Werth sends a quick text to Migs.

" **About to breech"**

Migs and Ira paced around the room waiting for the next contact.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. "Good" Deeks thought, they needed all the cover they could garner. All three men put on their night goggles and Deeks could see Werth making his way towards the cave entrance. Sabatino watched what was going on ahead of him all the while being mindful of what hopefully was not going on behind him.

"I'm at the entrance. It seems quiet, maybe too quiet." Werth's words worried Deeks. Were they seen? No matter, he was going in to get his partner and put an end to Jack Simon regardless. Deeks joined Damon at the cave entrance. All of a sudden he heard Kensi cry out.

"Stop it Jack!" He then heard what he was pretty sure was Simon striking Kensi. And then the coldness surrounded his heart and the mirthful blue eyes turned sinister. The transformation stunned Werth but Sabatino had seen it once before. Any hope of taking Jack Simon alive just flew out the window.

"Why hasn't your partner contacted me? Are you not his partner?" Jack was getting frustrated. Miller wasn't answering his phone. Deeks, whoever he was, was not contacting him. Once again, Kensi did not deliver for him. He should have known better than to think she had changed.

Kensi sat back up after being struck. "Deeks isn't my just my partner. He's my husband and more man than you'll ever be. And God help you when he gets here." She had enough and couldn't believe she once cared for Simon. She just wished Deeks wasn't so far away in Los Angeles. Kensi knew she probably wasn't getting out of here alive and all her dreams for the future with the man she loved were evaporating in a dingy cave in the middle of Afghanistan.

Jack was raising his hand to strike Kensi again when he heard an angry growl from behind him.

"I told you before that if you hurt her anymore that I would find you and end you! Strike her again and it will be your last act on this earth!"

Both Jack and Kensi turned to see a seething Deeks standing in front of them gun pointed at Simon.

"Deeks!"

"Hi Princess. I think it's time to go home."

"Ready when you are Shaggy."

Jack stared at the man he saw in front of him. He was tall, but with long blond hair. Not military at all.

"YOU?! You are the husband? Well Kensi, it seems your standards have slipped since I left. Your father would be very disappointed."

Kensi was angry. Deeks was everything that Jack was not and her father would have loved him. She remembered fondly all the kind words her father's friends shared with them at their wedding. They approved of Deeks and knew her father would too. Jack tried to take advantage of Kensi's being upset to try and grab her, but Deeks was ready for the move and fired twice. Jack fell next to the fire - dead. Deeks rushed to Kensi's side.

"Double tap to the head, you must really love me."

"Well my baby was bleeding. Are you okay?"

"Better now."

What all did Jack do to you?

"He slapped me a couple of times, Miller was the one who broke my fingers."

Kensi saw the rage in her husband's eyes. She painfully reached her arms around Deeks' neck and they held each other tight. Both finally breathing, relieved they were together.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I may have left the same time you did?" Deeks said sheepishly. Kensi leaned in and kissed him hard. Grateful that he always had her back. He then inspected her hands, placed a kiss on both and then wrapped her fingers in temporary splints. He would make sure they were properly examined once back at camp.

"Let's go home." Deeks stood and swept his bride into her arms. Normally she would protest but she was stiff and sore from being tied up and he deserved to get to do this. It made him happy and she loved making him happy.

Werth and Sabatino met them at the entrance. Deeks put his wife down and Kensi went first to Werth to hug him and even gave Sabatino a hug. Sabatino looked over Kensi's shoulder remembering the time he tried to pick up his wife and the anger in Deeks' eyes. This time Deeks nodded his approval. Sabatino chuckled at the irony. "Let's get out of here."

"Thank you for coming for me and backing Deeks up."

Werth saw how tired she looked. He took their gear and they made their way to the horses.

Sabatino went into the cave to confirm Simon was dead and gather whatever intel and equipment was there. He then left to join the others. By the time he join them, Kensi and Deeks were on his horse, Werth on his and once Sabatino secured what he brought out of the cave, he mounted his horse and they turned to head back to the village.

Once back at the small safe house, the team went about securing their gear, Werth returned the horses, Sabatino contacted his team and Deeks grabbed clean clothes for Kensi from his bag and got her situated in the bathroom so she could clean up. He watched her carefully. She was moving better now that she was no longer tied up. There were going to be some nasty bruises on her beautiful face but he didn't care. She was safe with him, Simon was dead and they were going home.

* * *

Back at Camp Chapman, a very anxious Ira and Migs paced in his office. Capt. Miller was being held in an attached office under heavy guard.

"We should have heard from them by now."

"Patience Gunny. Werth and Deeks know what they're doing."

Two hours later, a knock on the door was followed by the entrance of Werth, Sabatino, and Deeks holding onto the hand of his wife, leading her in.

"Oh thank God, you're safe!" Ira rushed over to Kensi and pulled her into a hug. Migs approached a little slower. He was sorry how badly their plan went. He never meant for his friend to be harmed.

Deeks, while not angry, anymore, was still disappointed in his friends for even suggesting using his wife for this mission. His tone of voice made his feelings clear. "The threat had been neutralized." Was all he said. Both men nodded and said nothing else.

Sabatino put the equipment recovered from the cave on a table. "Here is everything that was in the cave. Deeks said he would transmit the info from the laptop to his team for them to analyze. I need to meet with my team and will update them." He then turned to Deeks and Kensi. "Kensi, I'm sorry for what happened to you but thank you for helping to end this. Deeks, you are a true badass. This is the second time I got to see it. I'm glad I was on your side. It was a pleasure working with you." He extended his hand and nodded to the others before he left the office.

Deeks turned to Migs. "Where is he?" Migs didn't have ask who. He nodded in the direction of the other office. Deeks gave his wife a kiss on her forehead. "Stay here please, Princess." He then left the office. Werth followed after him.

Ryan Miller was sitting, handcuffed at the table. He jumped as the door slammed open. He looked up to see a VERY angry Lt. Deeks.

"When did you get here?"

Deeks did not say a word. Instead he grabbed Miller and started to punch him.

"How much" [punch] "did he" [punch] "pay you?" [punch] Deeks then dropped Miller. Werth was standing at the door to make sure no one else interfered. He thought Deeks went easy on him but he kept those thoughts to himself.

Miller was dazed but finally looked at Deeks. "$25,000 for information and then to get Agent Blye from the airport and bring her to him. Did you get her?" Deeks practically growled at Miller for even asking. Deeks then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I asked you nicely to stay in the other office?"

"When do I let you tell me what to do." That brought a smirk to his face.

"Never." Deeks turned put his arm around her shoulder. "We're done here!" He then left the room with his wife. Werth slapped him on the shoulder as he passed by. He let the MPs in to take him to the base prison where his wounds would be treated and he would then await trial.

Deeks went back into Migs office. "I'm going to take Kensi to the base hospital to get looked at and then we are out of here."

Ira told them that he called Hetty to let her know that Kensi was safe and she would see them when they got back. Migs was talking to Kensi. Deeks took advantage to pull Ira aside.

"Tell Hetty that we will check in when we check in. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you contact the London Hyatt Regency and make a reservation for me for a couple of nights? We went there a couple of years ago after a mission. I'm going to ask Tony if we can borrow the jet and take my wife away for a few days before we go home. I still need to cool off before I see Hetty."

"Leave everything to me. I'll call Tony. Go take care of your wife. And Marty, I'm very sorry for how things went. We never should have separated you two. I told Henrietta as much."

Deeks shook Ira's hand and then turned to get his wife and they left the office. Kensi actually didn't protest when Deeks took her to the camp hospital. He was here, she was safe that was all that matter.

Partners. Couple. Twosome. Together.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. It was fun. I went outside my comfort zone and I am happy how it turned out. I CANNOT say enough to Honus47 for stepping in to edit and making the journey so much fun. You are the best Joni!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **KB**_

* * *

EPILOGUE

As Kensi and Deeks walked to the camp infirmary, Kensi's mind wandered back to the bathroom and when she was cleaning herself up. As disheveled as her hair was and how dirty she was, the look on her husband's face had made her blush. The look was total reverence and, she thinks to herself, that she sees that very same look a lot when they're alone. She never once saw that look on Jacks face when they were engaged. The next thing she knows they're at the infirmary.

"Agent Blye, Major Morales told us you were on the way. Come with me and we'll get you checked over and take care of those fingers."

As Kensi walked towards the back, Deeks got up to go with her.

The doctor told him, "Sir, I need to check Agent Blye over and you should wait out here."

"Doc, that lady right there is the most important person on the planet to me. She is my everything. At work, she's Agent Blye, but off the clock, she's my wife, Kensi Deeks. While I appreciate your wanting to protect Agent Blye's privacy, the last time I let her out of my sight with someone I was told to trust, she was kidnapped and hurt. So if you think I'm not going back there with her, you are sadly mistaken."

"In that case, come along."

Kensi coyly looked at Deeks and smiled as they followed the doctor to the exam room.

* * *

Two hours later they were back in Migs office. Miller was being processed, and all the intel had been transferred to OPS in Los Angeles. Werth had left camp to finish up with Matthews Consulting but promised to be in touch. The four stood together as Morales and Ira apologized again for what happened.

"Marty, I'm sorry. I never should have let Hetty talk me into separating you two. You were right to come and I'm damn glad you did." Morales never wanted anything bad to happen. Deeks, for his part, couldn't stay mad at his friend. They had been through to much together. He knew who ultimately was responsible for this fiasco and he will deal with her later.

Ira continued. "I spoke with Tony Matthews, and you are good to go with his jet." He didn't mention the other arrangements as Deeks wanted to surprise Kensi. But the big surprise was going to be on Marty . . . Mathews is paying for everything in London for having Kensi go through what she did. He thought it was only right. Besides, what else can he spend his money on if not on dear friends? "I will be in Los Angeles at the end of the month. How about we meet up at the quirky place you two like so much. The place where we first met?"

"Neptune's Net?"

"Yeah, that's the place."

Both Deeks and Kensi nodded in agreement. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged and they left.

As they were walking towards the hanger, Deeks leaned into his wife and whispered in her ear. "You trust me?"

"Always" was the quick response. Deeks just smiled and led his wife onboard the jet. He knew Kensi was tired so she would probably drift off to sleep quickly. Once they were in the air, Kensi was asleep beside him. The pilot came back and handed an envelope to him.

 _Dear Marty,_

 _All the plans you asked for are set at London Hyatt Regency including a spa day for your wife. Looks like a nice place, I should check it out sometime. Enjoy the anniversary trip._

 _I spoke with Henrietta. While she was not happy about the detour, I suggested to her she would do well to leave you alone for a few days. Given how the mission went, successful, at the end it could have gone the other way. She agreed to wait and speak with you upon your return. As much as I respect her, even the great Henrietta Lange makes mistakes. Enjoy your time but don't let what almost happened ruin a good professional relationship. Of course the door is always open to join my shop should you two change your mind. Also, Elaine said hello and will be in contact when she is in town for baseball._

 _Be good to each other._

 _Ira_

Deeks smiled and realized Ira was right. He will worry about Hetty later. Right now he was going to enjoy taking care of his wife. As he was remembering their last time in London, he drifted off to sleep.

The jet landing jostled Deeks awake. He opened his eyes to the sight of his wife staring at him. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. She saw a mischievous spark in his eyes, as he took her hand and held it close. He put his arm around her as she turned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and her hand on his chest. She lost track of how much time went by. She loved everything about it: the way he felt so close to her, his familiar scent, the sound of his heartbeat comforting her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this content, this happy. And it was because of him.

Kensi looked out the window as the jet approached the hanger. She gasped when she recognized the area.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"Where do you think we are Fern?"

"London?"

"Then I guess we are where you think we are."

Kensi threw herself at her husband. She couldn't believe that they were back here. She loved the last time they were here. They had just rescued Hetty from Romania, they were tired and they were still in the early stages of their relationship. It was a magical time that helped seal their relationship. She often thought about asking Deeks about a return trip and like he always did, he seemed to read her thoughts.

"Happy Anniversary Kens. I can't tell you how much having you in my life has meant to me." Deeks leaned in and kissed her again.

"And you are the best thing that happened to me Deeks!"

The couple gathered up their belongings and thanked the crew. The pilot let them know what time to be back for their return to Los Angeles and to enjoy their time in London.

Kensi giggled as her husband grabbed her hand and announced to her, "Let's go get lost!"

* * *

Mr. & Mrs. Deeks were welcomed back by the concierge, David, who actually remembered them from their first trip and congratulated the couple on their marriage. But it was when they checked in that they got the biggest surprise. Their stay, including 2 days at the spa for Kensi, was compliments of their Uncle Jeff Hyman. The couple chuckled to themselves as they remembered that Jeff Hyman was the alias Ira used when they told him they were in on Nate's rescue.

"Uncle Jeff has always been very generous where his favorite niece was concerned." Kensi noticed the pride Deeks always showed when he spoke about his wife. It was one of the many ways she felt loved by him. He was never threatened by her unique skill-set, or skills named "badassery" as he liked to call them. She could be herself and it was freeing. It was what it was that freed her to love Deeks.

"OOOO spa visits! I love Uncle Jeff!" Kensi leaned into Deeks as he filled out the check-in form. Once they got their key card they turned towards the elevator as the concierge accompanied them.

"Mrs. Deeks may I schedule a visit for this afternoon?"

"Yes please. Do you mind hubby?" Kensi lowered her head slightly, looked up through her lashes and batted her eyes at him and smiled.

Deeks looked at his wife and lost all coherent thought. It's funny that she always accused him of using puppy dog eyes but she was just as bad, if not worse. He would do anything she asked of him when she did that.

"Anything for my Princess. In fact, I may actually join you. David, is a couples massage on the menu?"

"Absolutely Mr. Deeks and I will be happy to arrange that for you."

The elevator dinged its arrival. The couple walked in as David bowed slightly and turned back to his desk. Kensi wrapped herself around Deeks and was nibbling on his ear as the door closed. Let the good times roll!

* * *

Four days and three glorious nights later, Deeks and Kensi were boarding the Matthews jet to head home. As they got settled in their seats, Kensi leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear.

"Thank you so much for our treat. I've never felt so rested in my life." She then kissed her words and nuzzled into his neck.

Deeks kissed her forehead and settled in. The jets roared to life. They would be home in 11 hours. He was not looking forward to his meeting with Hetty but he has no regrets with what he did. He will always protect his partner and if it means drawing a line in the sand with his career so be it. He has options if it comes to that and he knows Kensi will not only support him but following him to wherever he goes.

Kensi opened her eyes after her nap. She felt her husband slumped against her. Kensi looked around and realized that there was no crew with them, only the pilots up front. She thought to herself and wondered. Kensi leaned in and gently placed kisses along Deeks' jaw working her way to his ear.

"Deeks" She felt him stir.

"Hmm, Kens you okay?" His eyes still close and his voice husky.

"Oh, I'm fine but there is something I always wanted to do but I need your help." She could tell he was still not quite awake.

"Um what? What did you want to do? Whatever it is we can do it when we get home, I promise."

"Actually it's something that can only be done here. I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club." She started to silently count and when she got to ten, Deeks eyes popped open. Kensi giggled as she watched her husband connect the dots. Kensi then slipped from her seat to his lap. Grateful the lights were low in the cabin. They spent the next several hours reaffirming their love to each other and celebrating their partnership. It made for a very enjoyable flight. Kensi knew there would be a battle when they got home but for now they were together, happy and in love and in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Home.

Kensi was never so grateful to see their home. Their time in Afghanistan was very trying, although the past 4 days were phenomenal. And a pink tinge crept up her neck to her face as she thinks of the plane ride home. Monty was jumping between the two of them, barking excitedly and shaking his body apart trying to catch their attention. As Deeks went through the mail, Kensi started the laundry. She also sent a text to Nell to let them know they were home but asked her to not tell anyone even though she was sure Hetty knew. She invited Nell and Eric over for dinner tonight to catch up on things. Better to know what they were walking into. Deeks walked over to where she was and surrounded her with his arms snuggling up close to her backside. Kensi felt him and decided to wiggle her hips just a tiny bit. Deeks knew right then he had made a mistake as his body responded to her.

"I invited Nell and Eric over for dinner. I thought we should find out what the temperature was in the Mission before we head back."

"That's probably a good idea. I sent messages to Tony and Ira to thank them and I let Migs know we were home. He said we will probably get a subpoena to appear at Miller's court marshal." Deeks was and wasn't looking forward to that. He did not want Kensi to have to go through the ordeal but she was strong and it would allow for closure for the mission. "Now, let's go upstairs and welcome ourselves home."

* * *

The next morning they pulled into the mission. Today was the day. The partners sat in their seats staring at the door to the mission.

"You know you have nothing to worry about." Kensi being ever the optimist.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't disobey a direct order."

Kensi knew her husband was a worrier, whether Mercury was in retrograde or not, which it wasn't.

"Well would you rather face Hetty for following me or planning a funeral if you hadn't?"

Deeks just stared at Kensi. And then he smiled.

"You're right. Let's go."

They arrived at their desks. Deeks saw that Hetty was her desk and started towards it. As he arrived he realized he wasn't alone. Since the moment she showed up at his door following the Lazik case, he knew he would never be alone again. But he was not going to let her go down with his ship. This was his fight. He turned to say something but before he could open his mouth, she gave him the look that he had come to know so well. _DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT._ He nodded and smiled then turned back toward Hetty.

"Mr. & Mrs. Deeks, welcome back."

"Hetty." They said together.

"Congratulations on successfully completing your mission. It was not quite the way I planned it but nonetheless, stopping Jack Simon was accomplished."

Kensi felt the rise in Deeks' temperature. She placed her hand in the small of his back.

"No Hetty, I am sure it was not the way it was planned. You were perfectly happy to let my wife go off alone. To keep me here. And what happened? She was kidnapped and damm near killed. So explain to me Hetty, why did you think keeping us separate was such a great idea?" His voice had risen to such a level that it actually caught the attention of several folks close by. "I thought you trusted us? How many more times do we have to prove to you that we can work together?" Hetty allowed Deeks to finish and then she did something that she rarely did and then only with Callen.

"You're right Mr. Deeks. I was wrong. My reasons for keeping you back was an error in judgement. You both have more than proven yourselves and I wish I had something more to offer but the mission got in the way of doing what was best for the team, for your partnership. Jack Simon played me in addition to Ira and Owen Granger. I wanted him stopped and was willing to use whatever means necessary. Unfortunately that meant using Kensi as bait and that was wrong." Hetty slumped into her chair. "The problem here Mr. Deeks, is that I forgot why I brought you here to begin with. I forgot how gifted you are. I chastised Sam for underestimating you and I went and did the very same thing. All I can do is to promise you both, I will not make that mistake again."

Deeks had thought he had seen everything. And maybe seeing Henrietta Lange, admitting she was wrong, maybe now he had.

"I am in your debt, both of you."

Kensi nudged her husband. Deeks looked at her, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

"Thank you Hetty. I think we can move past this. I have this amazing wife who keeps me grounded and as long as she is by my side, we're good." Kensi smiled at her husband. He was right.

Partners, Couples, Twosome, Husband and Wife.


End file.
